Unexpected Twists Lead to New Beginnings
by danie14
Summary: Sometimes life throws curve balls at you without even knowing. Will these two detectives work it out? Will they get through it together?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, This is my first fan fiction; it is a #Linstead Fanfiction. I love #Chicago PD, and I love #Linstead. I cannot wait until Season 3. Please review and comment, and give me suggestions. If I get good reviews, I will continue writing. Thank you guys :) Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights go to Dick Wolf, Derek Haas, and Chicago PD.

* * *

Erin woke as she heard the loud banging on her apartment door. She got up looked at her alarm clock and put her robe on, as she went to open the door. It had been about seven weeks that she had called things off with Jay Halstead, but she missed him. She missed waking up next to him. Deep inside, she knew she loved him, but didn't want to admit it to herself or to Jay. Her job was too important to her. She also did not want to see the wrath of Hank Voight.

"Erin," she heard someone scream after loud banging.

She looked through the small hole in the door to make sure who it was. It was Hank Voight at her doorstep at 2 AM. She wondered what the hell was Hank Voight doing at her apartment banging on the door at this time.

She yawned as she opened the door.

"Where is he? " he said angrily, as he barged into her apartment.

"Well, hello to you too, Hank." Erin said sarcastically. "What are you doing here, it's in the middle of the night."

"I'm serious, where is he hiding? I swear if he's here, I'm transferring him immediately."

"Hank, who?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Halstead," he said angrily, "I know he's here. And I told him to keep it in his pants. Well I guess no one listens to me anymore."

"How many times am I going to tell you nothing is going on between us, Voight. You made sure of that" she said rolling her eyes. "And he is most definitely not here. Isn't he supposed to be at work?" She had left early that day because Hank hold her to go home after her lunch ended up in the bathroom trashcan. That was the second time she had vomited that day.

"He told me he needed to run an errand and he's two hours late."

"Well, he's not here," she said. At this point Erin was worried. This isn't like Jay Halstead. He takes his job very seriously, there had to be an explanation that he had not returned to work.

"Well, he was not at his apartment either, but his car was there. I just assumed he was here. I'm going to go find him,"

"Of course you did Hank," she said rolling her eyes at the man who she saw as a father figure, "I'm coming with you, just wait let me go get dressed." she said.

"You're most definitely not. Stay here. that is an order," he said.

"Hank, you can't do that. You're keeping us from dating, okay. I accept that, but he's my partner. We have each others' back, always," she said looking up at her father figure.

"Well I'm telling you to stay here. And besides you were sick today" he said

"I'm fine, Hank. Please, let me go with you. I'm not taking no for an answer." Hank just stared at her. "C'mon, this is Jay we're talking about. We need to find him"

"Fine. But you're staying at the precinct,." he said. "Hurry up, go get dressed."

She ran to her room quietly, not trying to wake Nadia up. Leaving out the fact that Voight yelling did not help the matter.

She put on jeans and a sweater, knowing how cold it would be outside. She grabbed her gun and went to meet Hank downstairs.

* * *

Hank closed the door and went down the stairs and got into his Escalade parked on the street. He did not know how to feel about Lindsay caring that much about her partner, but he decided to ignore that for a moment and think about his plan.

He dialed Antonio on his phone.

"Hey, Sarge," He replied.

"Antonio, Halstead's missing. I need you to track his phone for me, Erin and I will be at the precinct soon. Get the team ready to go on a search for Halstead" he hung up before Antonio could say anything else.

* * *

Jay Halstead was walking to his car after grabbing the case file he had forgotten from his apartment. He was really worried about Erin. He was wondering how she was feeling. He had texted her a couple of hours before and she said she was fine, but he was still worried. He thought about stopping by at her apartment if she was okay, but he didn't want Hank Voight to slaughter him for being there instead of at work. He really missed her after she called it off. He was ready to tell Hank, but Erin stopped him. She had done so much for him until that point that he didn't think it was right for him to come in the way of her job. He wanted to fight for her. He regretted letting her go. He loved her, even though he was to scared to admit it. He was starting to think that maybe it was time he actually told her. He really missed her and the time they had together. He loved waking up to her and her stubborn self. He was so in love with Erin Lindsay, even if that was probably his mistake considering his job.

He walked out of the door of his apartment building and walked to his car. He unlocked the car and was about to open the door when he felt a hard object against his head.

"Don't move." The man said.

Halstead put his hands up and slowly turned around to face the man.

"Give me that file." He demanded pointing the gun closer to Halstead.

Halstead was reluctant at first, but he had no attention of dying that day. He handed it over and as the man was looking at the file, Halstead started to reach for his gun.

"Don't you dare. Hand it over." Another man yelled out as he approached them.

At gunpoint, Halstead was forced to hand over his gun to the man that had approached.

"Knock him out. Let's go." The first man said to the other man.

Halstead fought him, but the first man knocked him on his head, with the tip of the gun and the detective passed out.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Halstead woke up in an abandoned warehouse that looked like it was designed to be a cellar. He groaned about his extremely excruciating headache from being knocked out as someone hit his head, with hard object. He tried to move, but he looked down to see that he was chained to the wall, like the chains that they used to use during the medieval times. He was in a large room that was almost entirely empty if it wasn't for the table and few chairs the perpetrators were sitting on.

"Oh he's awake, Kyle," Jay heard a man say. Kyle Voo was the leader of the sex cartel that the intelligence unit was trying to stop.

"Well, hello Detective Halstead." Derek got up and walked over to Jay.

"What do you want from me? You know my unit will find me, and they will kill you." he said.

"If anyone comes looking for me, not even Sargent Voight will ever find your body." Kyle had encountered Voight before and he knew his reputation in the drug society.

(He shows Halstead an iPad that had a picture of Lindsay sleeping at her apartment.)

"If I even have the feeling that your crew is even trying to find you, I will do wonderful things to your precious partner."

"Don't you dare touch one strand of hair on her body. Do you understand me?" Halstead screamed.

"I see that you too are way more than just partners. I wonder what Voight thinks about that?" he said.

"I mean it. If you touch her, you're dead. I will kill you myself. "

"We'll, see about that. I.."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want your crew to drop this case. I need you to call your wonderful boss and tell him if you do not transfer 200k into this bank account, in exchange for your life" he showed a paper to Jay and pointed at a number.

"He will never agree to that. You will never get away with this."

"Okay." He said as he got up and said, "Hey, Oliver why don't you go pick up his lady friend from her apartment won't you? Her address is right there?"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Jay screamed. "Fine I'll do it."

Derek dialed Hank's number on Halstead's' phone held the phone up to his ear.

"Finally." Voight said through the phone. "Where have you been. Are you alright?"

"Hank, don't try looking for me." As Hank heard that on speaker where the whole unit can hear. Mouse was already tracking the phone. "If you do Voo is going to hurt Erin. You need to transfer 200K into his bank account. The number is 403438023586132."

"Is he out of his DAMN mind?" Voight screamed.

"Well hello to you too, Sargent Voight." Kyle said as he put the phone to his own ear. "You transfer that money Hank, or detective will be dead. You have 24 hours." He said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"We cannot pay him. We've been working so hard to get this case, he needs to be brought down." Voight said.

"Hank we have to do something. We can't let him die." Lindsay said.

"If we do take this guy down, Lindsay will be in danger too" Olinsky chipped in.

"He's right." Antonio said. "How do you want to approach this Voight?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Erin said as she got up and ran to the bathroom. She had kept her nausea in for as long as she can, but she couldn't take it anymore.

Kim Burgess went after her.

"I knew I should have left her at her apartment." Voight said after Lindsay stormed off.

* * *

Erin had barely made it to the toilet. After she vomited everything that she ate that day, as she was getting up she grew dizzy and everything went black after she hit her head on the tile.

Burgess ran into the bathroom right when Erin hit the ground.

"SOMEBODY HELP," Burgess screamed.

Adam Ruzek heard and ran to see why his girlfriend was screaming.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran to see Erin on the floor.

"I'm not sure, I think she threw up and fainted"

Erin moaned and opened her eyes.

"Erin!" Kim yelled out. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I don't know as I was getting up I guess I fainted." she said as she held her head and sat up. "Ow," she said.

"C'mon darlin'. Let's get you to the hospital." Ruzek said.

"I'm fine," she said as she tried to get up, but she couldn't.

"No, you are definitely not fine." Kim said as she and Adam helped her sit on the locker benches.

"Let's go through the back. Wait here, let me go tell Voight were taking you to the hospital." he said.

"Hey, Adam. Please don't tell him about my fall. Just tell him I'm sick and you're taking precautions." Erin said.

"Will do," he said as he went to find Voight.

* * *

"Okay, I need to run some tests, Miss Lindsay," Dr. Paldina said. "What are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel nauseas, weak, and my head is pounding."

"Okay, let's start with some blood work. And also, you have a mild concussion." she said as she examined her head. "I'm not sure yet, but I might have to admit you over night."

They had rushed her to the hospital. With Ruzeks' crazy driving they got there in 5 minutes. Ruzek decided to stay outside in the waiting room when Kim went in with Erin to support her.

"No, please. I have to work on a case. My partner's' missing." Erin protested.

"Erin, listen to her please." Burgess said. "We'll find Jay."

Erin sighed.

At that moment Dr. Paldina got a message on her pager. "Let's me see what this is all about, give me a moment." she said as she walked out of the room.

"You really need some sleep, Lindsay," Burgess said.

"I know. I barely went to bed when Voight banged on my door." Erin said.

"Yeah this whole situation is crazy." Kim said.

"Yeah I can't lose him, Kim. He means too much to me." Erin said.

"I always knew there was something between you too, since the beginning." she said as she smiled at lindsay.

"Really?" Kim nodded. "Yeah I guess there has always been a spark between us."

"He's in love with you, you know that?" Burgess replied.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. How can you not see it. He's always worried about you. It's the way he looks at you, it's they way you look at each other. Everyone sees it," Kim said.

"We never really got to the part of confessing our feelings. But, I guess without even realizing I fell for him. And I fell for him hard. Harder than I have fell for anyone. I know we can't do anything because we work together and because of Voight, but I need to tell him. He can't.. It can't end like this. Without him knowing how I feel." Erin Lindsay had never felt this much love towards another person the way she felt about Jay Halstead. She also never admitted that much to anyone, but she believed she can really trust Burgess.

"It won't. We'll find him, Erin." she assured Erin.

"Please, keep this between us though." Erin said looking at Kim. "I can't have Voight knowing how I feel about my partner."

"Of course. You can trust me." Burgess said.

After a moment of silence, Burgess said, "What is taking the doctor so long?"

* * *

"Mouse, did you get the location?" Voight yelled.

"Nope, I lost it," he said as he kept typing on his computer.

"AGH," Voight said angrily. As the threw the clipboard at the wall. "Look through security cameras at Jay's apartment. Let's see what we can find."

"Olinsky, Antonio, go searching at Halsteads car for clues, and we'll call you with updates."

"Atwater, call the bank for the units account, and my personal account, and see what you can scrap together." he said.

"We're paying this guy?" Antonio asked.

"No, not yet. Until it's our last option." he said.

"Got it, Sarge," Antonio said as he, Olinsky and Atwater hurried to their tasks.

* * *

Will Halstead walked into the room Erin and Kim were in. "Hi, I'm covering for Dr. Paldina. She was called in an emergency surg…" He looked up from his paperwork.

"Erin?" he said as he saw the patient who he was taking over.

"Will?" she asked seeing the older Halstead.

"You guys know each other?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Kim this is Will Halstead, Jay's brother. Will, this is Officer Kim Burgess,"

"Nice to finally meet the other Halstead." Kim said giving her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you." he smirked as he shook her hand. "What happened, Erin?"

"I felt nauseous, so I ran to the bathroom. After I threw up, I fainted and hit my head on the tile." Will got closer and examined her head.

"You might have a concussion, you might have to be admitted. I'm not sure yet. We also need to take a blood sample from you. Are you ready for that?" He said as he put his own clipboard down and picked up the one the doctor had left.

"Um, yeah…" She said. She had to tell him about Jay, but she was afraid.

After he finished with the blood test, he left the room to give the test to the lab.

He came back a few minutes later to ask some follow up questions.

"Okay, the blood results will be ready in a few minutes. I have a couple follow up personal questions I need to ask you." Will said.

"I'm going to go check on Ruzek, I'll be back soon" Kim said.

"So you have been feeling nauseous, and you fainted. Correct?" She nodded.

"Okay, I know this a little bit too personal since you and my brother had a thing couple weeks back, but are you on the pill?"

"Yeah, I am" Erin said.

"When was your last period?" He asked her.

"C'mon, really?" she asked smirking.

"I'm serious." he asked.

"September." she said, she started to think about it and realized that was two months ago. "Which was two months ago. I guess I've been so busy with work, I never realized I ran late, it happens ever so often." Will nodded, even though he was not convinced.

"Here are the results to that blood test for a Erin Lindsay, Doctor." The nurse said as she came in and handed the results to Will.

"Thank you," he said.

"I'm here," Kim said as she came and sat next to Erin and put her arm around her.

During that time, Will was examining the results.

"Wow," he said with a surprised look on his face.

"What is it," Erin asked afraid of what she was about to hear.

"Erin, I know this may come as a bit of a shock, but you're pregnant," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Erin was shocked. She couldn't be pregnant? Could she?

"I'm sure, Erin. These are your results." Will said looking down at the clip board once again.

Kim Burgess was shocked, but she knew she had to support her colleague and friend. She squeezed her hand.

"Wow. Pregnant?" Erin Lindsay could not think straight. "I mean, I never wanted kids, I... Bunny scarred me for life. I don't want any kid having the childhood that I had."

"Erin, you're not Bunny. You will be a great mother, I know it." Kim said smiling at her. "We're all here for you."

Erin nodded. "How could you be so sure? I don't know how to process this. Erin Lindsay, mother? I never saw that coming. Voight's going to be so disappointed. And he's going to make me quit Intelligence." Erin put her head into her hands.

"Erin, Voight will be proud of where you are in life. You've come a long way since he took you in. He'll be happy for you. Stop freaking out, you're going to be a great mother. Trust me, I've seen you with kids. You're a blessing to them. Look what you've accomplished in Nadia and how far she's come. You're going to be good at this."

"Thank you, Kim. I really appreciate that." Erin tried to give off a small smile to her supportive friend.

She put her hand on her stomach and looked up at Will who kept his mouth shut the whole time. "So I'm really pregnant, huh?"

"Yeah, you are." Will smiled at Erin. "You'll get through this."

"Do you know who the father is?" Kim asked.

Will Halstead looked up at Erin with a questionable glance. He wanted to ask her if she's slept with anyone since Jay, but he didn't know if she wanted Kim to know that."

Erin looked from Will back to Kim. "Yeah, it's Jay's. I haven't slept with anyone since him."

"Jay? As in Jay Halstead?" Kim Burgess asked. Burgess had no idea there was actually something going on between the two.

"Yup." Erin nodded.

"Since when?" Kim asked intrigued on the new information that caught her attention.

"Since I left for the task force. We sort of dated for a while, until Voight found out."

"I knew there was something going on." Kim said smirking.

"Yeah, we finally gave us a shot. And look where that ended up." Erin said looking down at her stomach.

"Erin, he'll be happy about this, especially since it's with you." Will Halstead finally spoke up. "He's always wanted kids, way more than me. It'll come as a surprise to him, but he'll be thrilled. And plus he loves you, so you have that advantage." Will smirked.

"He'll be thrilled, Erin. He'll be an amazing father. " Burgess said.

"Thanks guys, I hope so. I mean I don't want to pressure him into anything, but I think he should know. But we need to find him. After this news, theres no way I can lose him. I can't do this without him"

"Erin, we'll fi…" Kim was cut off by Will Halstead.

"Erin, what are you two talking bout?" Will asked.

Burgess paused, "Will, Jay's been abducted. The criminal that we've been after abducted him. The rest of the team is on the case now, trying to figure out what they are going to do." Kim answered for Erin because she knew Erin could not talk about it.

"What does that prick want?" he asked as he sat down to take it all in.

"He wants money. 200k. If we don't give it to him, and go after him ourselves, they're going to kill Erin and Jay." Kim said

"Please tell me Voight's doing something?"

"They're figuring it out," Burgess replied as Erin was still crying on Burgess's shoulder.

After wiping the tears that were developing in his own eyes, Will got up. "You need to stay safe, okay Erin. Please, take care of my brother's child. The concussion isn't too severe, you'll be fine. I'll give you some medicine and some prenatal vitamins you need to take. Go get something to eat, and go home and rest. Have someone watch over you tonight, just in case. Take this card, go see Dr. Tealen tomorrow morning around 8:00 AM. She doesn't have many patients at that time and I can't call in for an appointment at this time, but tell her you were referred by and and she'll take you in. Until further notice, you should not strain yourself with work. Breathe and do not stress yourself out too much. It is not good for the baby. It's not only about you anymore. Go home, eat and rest. Please" he said. He went right outside the room and grabbed a wheelchair and patted on the seat for Erin to sit down.

"Thank you, Will" she said with a warming, but sad smile.

"Please keep in touch with how you are feeling. And let me know what's going on with Jay. I'm really worried about him." he said as he gave his card to Erin that had his phone number.

"Will do," Burgess said. "Thank you so much, nice meeting you"

Will nodded and left the room.

"Let's go get something for you to eat," Burgess said as she helped her friend to the waiting room to find Ruzek playing a game on his phone.

"What happened?" he said.

* * *

They didn't tell Ruzek anything because they both knew that the word would spread if Adam Ruzek knew a secret. Instead, they just told him that she was sick and she was under strict doctor's orders to go eat and go home.

Lindsay finally ate and her nausea was under control. She gained her energy back.

"Let's take you home" Ruzek said as they climbed back into the car after breakfast.

"No, I have go back to the precinct to help find Jay," she said.

"Absolutely not. I talked to Voight and he ordered you to go home and sleep. Kim will stay with you at the apartment tonight to keep an eye on you, I will go back to the precinct." Ruzek said.

"But, what about Jay?" Erin said.

"Erin" Without saying anything that will reveal the secret, Kim raised her eyebrow and Erin knew what Kim wanted to say.

Erin could not argue with that. Kim was right. This definitely was not only about her anymore. She had a child in her stomach. Hers' and Jay's child. She had to protect it.

"They're searching for Jay. They are on the verge of finding his location," Adam said.

* * *

At around 8:00 AM, Burgess took Erin to the clinic. She promised Erin that she'd stay in the waiting room. She wanted to give her some privacy.

Erin was admitted immediately because the first appointment was running late.

"Hi Detective Lindsay, Will texted me this morning. Nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Tealen call me Kathleen." she said as they entered the ultrasound room.

"Nice to meet you, Kathleen," Erin replied.

"Let's get your ultrasound started, shall we?" Erin nodded. "This is going to feel a little cold, but you'll be fine."

"... and this is your baby's head and it's tiny feet," she said.

"Wow, that's my baby?" she asked astonished of how tiny the pea inside of her was.

"It sure is. Congratulations" she said. "You're about 7 weeks pregnant, and everything seems good,"

"Wow," Erin thought. It was a little after the time she and Jay first started dating after she left Intelligence to join the task force.

"Considering that you are a detective, I'm going to give you strict orders to not take part in extreme cases and takedowns. You need to be extra careful now. Here are some prenatal vitamins and pamphlets you might need. Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you so much," Erin said.

"Take it easy, okay? Please go to the front and schedule your next appointment. Hopefully I get to meet Will's brother, next time you come in?" she said.

"I hope so," Erin answered with a concerned face.

As she was going to the front, through the side entrance a man came in behind her and held a cloth and held it to her mouth so no one can hear her scream. He stuck her behind a van as she was kicking and screaming. He put tape on her mouth and tied her feet and arms before the driver sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

*At around 9:00*

Halstead was in excruciating pain because one of Derek's men stabbed him on his shoulder the night before. He was losing too much blood, and he was extremely weak.

All Jay could think about is getting out and seeing Erin's face. He need tell her he was in love with her. He needed to see her.

He had to survive. He just had to, for her. He had to survive for his girl.

He tried to fall asleep dreaming and yearning to wake up in her arms.

This experience taught him that life is too short. He and Lindsay need to get back together. They're too in love, not to be together. *Voight needs to understand* he thought. Jay promised himself that he will talk to Voight and tell him that he's not backing down, he loves his partner; he's in love with her. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Erin.

As his thoughts stayed elsewhere, Derek came above him. "I have been informed that your team tracked your phone when we were on the phone last night." Derek approached Jay and hit Jay right across the face.

Jay had already been banged up all over his body, due to the abuse he was receiving.

"My men are on their way to find your precious detective lady friend," Derek said.

"If you hurt her, YOU'RE DEAD. Do you understand me? Dead!" He screamed.

* * *

As Burgess was waiting in the waiting room and waiting for Lindsay, she realized that it was talking too long. She decided to head on back to go find her.

"Excuse me miss, what are you doing?" The receptionist asked her as she went back. Kim ignored her and searching the rooms.

"Hi, can I help you?" Dr. Tealen said as she found burgess snooping around.

"Hi, I'm. Officer Kim Burgess. Are you Detective Lindsey's doctor?" She asked.

"Yes I am, everything looks really good. Erin and the baby are doing well. Please just tell her not to stress herself out too much and not to go on dangerous missions." she said

"That's good to hear. I'll tell her. I don't know how much of it she'll listen to though. Trying telling a stubborn, pregnant woman whose partner, and now father of her unborn child, has been abducted to not stress and take it easy at work." Burgess rambled.

"Oh my gosh. I'm really sorry. I hope they find him, that must be really hard on Lindsay," Dr. Tealen said.

"Yeah it is," Kim said. "Where is she by the way. I need to talk to her."

"Oh she's not with you? We were finished half an hour ago." the doctor replied.

"What? Oh My God!" Kim yelled out.

"Is everything okay?" the doctor asked.

"No, I don't think so," she said as she ran to the bathroom to see if Erin had gone to the bathroom, but she was nowhere to be found. "Is that your only bathroom?" she asked when she got back to where the doctor was standing.

Dr. Taelen nodded. "Where's your security tapes for these cameras?" Kim asked pointing to the cameras that were closed to the back door.

The doctor led Burgess into the security room where the tapes showed Erin being abducted and taken out the back door.

Kim quickly called Adam. "Adam get Voight over at the clinic. Erin's been abducted" she said as she looked closer at the security tape and looked at the liscense plate of the van that Erin was put in. She texted the number to Moose.

* * *

Jay opened his eyes when he heard all the commotion. He had dozed off since the last time Derek left the room.

Jay wanted to scream, but his lack of energy kept from being about to say one word.

"Jay!" Erin screamed. Jay could faintly see Erin being brought in and thrown close to Jay. Her arms and legs were tied up with thick rope.

Erin saw Jay tied to a wall, just like people were held as prisoners in the Middle Ages, her heart began to break. She couldn't see her love like that, she just couldn't. Especially for her child.

"Er...Erin," he said as he started to fade.

"Jay stay with me please. Are you okay?" she asked.

He couldn't get himself to answer. "Jay," she said crying. "I can't lose you please." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Er.. I have to tell you something that I've been afraid to say. I.. I…"

"I love you too, Jay" she finished up the sentence for him. "So much, you don't even understand."

Jay tried to smile.

"I.. I don't care what Voight thinks anymore. I.. want.. to.. be with you, Erin," Jay barely got the words out of his mouth.

"After all of this, he'll have to understand." she replied, thinking about her pregnancy.

She saw that none of the men were in the room. So Lindsay decided to drag herself to get closer to Jay. She wanted to try to break the tie in her hands with Jays' chains on his hands, in order to break free and get Jay and her unborn baby to safety. She wanted to tell him, but she did not think this was the right time.

"Hey, help me with this please," she whispered.

Jay put all of his energy into ripping the ropes that surrounded his partners' hands.

After a couple of tries, they cut majority of the rope, and untied the rest of it himself.

"So what's going on up here?" Derek said as he came in, holding Erin's ultrasound in his hand. Erin quickly scouted over away from Jay, but kept her, now loose hands, at her back.

"Look what I found," Derek said as he swung the paper around. It must have fallen when they dragged Erin to the warehouse. "Hey Halstead, your girl here has been hiding this from you. You're screwed dude."

"No, please don't. Not now, it's not the right time," she said as Derek approached Jay. Jay just stood there with a confused look on his face wondering what they were talking about.

As Derek gave him the picture, he studied it and realized what they were talking about. "Wow," Jay said surprised, but his shocked face immediately turned into as big as a smile he could get himself to make, due to his lack of energy.. His eyes got watery/"This is our baby?"

"Jay, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this. " she said as tears streamed down on her face.

"Erin, don't apologize please. Please don't cry, I love you so much. I'm thrilled to start this new chapter in our lives. I promise you Erin, I'm all in. I will love this baby, our baby. more than anything in the world." he said as he started to cry. Jay was actually thrilled. He always wanted a child of his own and he would not have wanted to have one with anyone else but his beautiful, smart, witty, stubborn, and strong, Erin. All he wanted to do right now is wipe her tears and take her into his arms and comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"I love you, Jay," she said.

"Aw how cute you two love each other; and due to this newfound information, killing her will be much more worth it." he said "I'm going to kill her and your child, and make you watch, doesn't that sound like fun, detective?"

"You touch her and I'LL KILL YOU!" Jay screamed.

Derek went to go grab his gun. As he turned his back, Erin got up and wrapped the rope around his neck and tried to choke him. Considering her legs that were still tied, she could not move her legs.

"You bitch," he dropped the gun as she choked him. She tried to reach the gun, but she fell short. She fought him back. Somewhere during the fight, the gun went off and she got shot on her thigh.

"ERIN!" Jay screamed.

"Ah," she screamed and she tried to put pressure on it, but she was losing too much blood. She began to crash.

"Baby, look at me," he said as he tried to get out of his chains. "Stay awake, Er please."

"I lo…" she blacked out before she could finish her sentence.

Jay began to cry. "I love you too, Erin," he couldn't get himself to talk. He was crashing, as well. "Erin please wake up. I can't lose you. I can't live…"

"Shut up," Derek said. "You're next. So how should I kill you, huh?" he said wondering what the worst way to kill the detective was.

"Chicago Police Department, put your hands up NOW!" Antonio yelled as he put a gun to Derek's head.

"I found the key," Ruzek yelled as he walked over to Halstead to unlock the chains on his best friends' hands.

"Wow, you've lost a lot of blood." Ruzek said as he finished unlocking Halstead.

Halstead moved the fastest he has ever ran before and went to hold Lindsay.

"Erin, please wake up." he said as he put her head on top of his legs and hugged her. "Erin, please. I can't live without you. Without our child. Please you have to wake…" Jay barely finished the sentence before he too lost consciousness and fell backward.

"Gabby she's pregnant. please take extra precautions," Burgess said as Voight overheard her.

Gabby Dawson sighed. She already knew how much blood Lindsay lost, but a pregnancy just makes the injury worse. "Wow, we really need to get her to the hospital now, Brett." They did their best to get back to the ambulance as soon as they could.

Voight didn't know what to think, say, or do. He just stood there as he heard Kim tell Gabby Dawson that Erin is pregnant. He didn't want this for her. He knew it would happen eventually and she would find love, but not with his detective, not with Jay Halstead.

He tried to stop thinking about that for a moment, and ran to his car and sped off, to follow the ambulances to the hospital.

Both Jay and Erin were taken to the hospital, both in critical condition due to major blood loss.

*In the waiting room*

"Sarge," Burgess said, "I found this at the scene. Congratulations soon-to-be grandpa." She handed the ultrasound picture.

"Wow… so this is really happening isn't it?" Voight asked. He didn't really want an answer, but he wanted to take it all in.

"Yeah," Burgess said. "Jay's a really good guy, Sarge. He loves Erin, and he'll make an amazing father."

"Yeah," Voight didn't know what else to say. Burgess went and sat down next to Ruzek.

Voight was there standing against the wall, taking it all in. He fought with the doctors to tell him what was going on, but they told him to be patient and to calm down. He was so angry. They both needed to wake up. He stared down at the ultrasound picture that Burgess had found. He knew that if Erin woke up he needed to allow Halstead and her to be together. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted them to be happy. He had to accept them, it didn't matter what his feelings were about them; it wasn't only about them now, they're was a child in the mix. The truth was he actually respected Jay. He thought he was a strong, good man, but he never expected them to be together. Well it was happening, and he couldn't change that. He knew that he was going to lose a great cop, but this baby was going to bring joy to all of them.

"This is really bad, really bad," Burgess said as she went deeper in Ruzek's chest and he put his hand around her and on top of her head and leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

Ruzek didn't know how to feel. His best friend, the person he trusted with his life, the person that he wanted to be his best man was in critical condition. And his best friends' partner, who is also carrying his baby. Although Erin was such a smart ass, Adam really respected her. He loved working with her, he thought she was very hard worker, and a pretty badass cop. He wanted his friends to get better, he needed them to make it.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lindsay barely opened her eyes, her partner got up from his chair and ran to the hospital bed that she was in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied weakly.

"You scared me half to death, you know that?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just weak and my thigh hurts," she said. "How are you, how's your shoulder?"

"I'm fine, Erin. You're all that matters to me right now. You, me, and our child."

As tears fell down his face, she said, "I'm sorry for how you found out, Jay. That's not how I wanted you to find out."

"Hey, it's okay. I love you," he said as he held her cheek.

"I love you, too." she said. "How's our baby?"

He hesitated, "We don't know. They were waiting until you woke up to do an ultrasound."

"Okay, get them in here," she demanded.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, Jay. Please." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"You lost a lot of blood, Miss Lindsay. We don't know what could have happened. So let's check, okay?" Dr. Smith said.

"Okay," she said as she lifted her shirt, in order for the Doctor to get the ultrasound started. Jay was standing on the other side of the hospital bed, squeezing her hand.

"It doesn't seem like I'm getting a heartbeat" Dr. Smith said.

"No. No….No.." Lindsay kept repeating over and over again as Jay squeezed her hand harder. He was about to lose it. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't lose his child, their child.

As the Doctor examined the ultrasound more, she replied "I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Mr. Halstead and Ms. Lindsay."

"Oh my god," Erin replied as tears were falling from her eyes. She was heartbroken. So was Jay. Jay was speechless. He just pulled her closer as she cried in his chest.

He too, was crying. He was going to lose it. After all they've been through how could this be happening?

* * *

Halstead and Lindsay were both released from the hospital 3 days later. Despite for the crutches Erin had to use for two weeks, they were both physically fine. However, both were emotionally wrecked and didn't know how to handle themselves.

Everyone visited them and brought flowers, but no one really knew what to say, no one knew what they were going through. Neither of them could keep themselves from crying.

They were supposed to be a family. Jay was going to propose. Voight told Halstead that they could be together. But, Jay didn't think that was a good time to discuss that with Lindsay. They hadn't really talked much about anything ever since they lost the baby.

"Voight's going to pick us up in five minutes, you ready?" Halstead said as he walked into Erin's hospital room. He had already packed his stuff and wanted to check on Lindsay.

"She nodded," her stuff was packed and she was sitting silently, on top of the hospital bed.

He went and sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, as she brought her head against his chest and started crying. He couldn't think of any words that could help his partner. He just rubbed her shoulder, as tears fell down from his face.

* * *

Voight stood in the doorway of Erin's hospital room. As he looked at his two detectives, he was heartbroken. He could see the pain in their eyes.

He wanted to do something, anything. But, he knew there was nothing he can do.

"You guys ready," he said.

Jay looked up and said, "Yeah."

* * *

When they got to Erin's apartment, Halstead carried her up the stairs, while Voight made two trips to bring Erin's belongings up.

When Voight had gone on his second trip to the car, Jay was standing next to the coach Erin was situated on.

He said, "Let me go get my stuff from my apartment and I'll be back. I don't want to leave you alone. As a matter of fact, I don't think I can be alone either."

"Jay…" she started to say, "I need a couple of days, alone."

"Erin, please. I know you need me and I want us to be together."

"I can't do this right now, Jay," she said as tears began to form in the eyes.

"Please don't shut me out, Erin. I'm going through the same thing you are." he said.

"I just… I can't do this right now. I just need space, okay?"

"Okay, I'll give you some space." he said as tears were falling down his face. "I just want you to know that I love you Erin, so much. I always have," he said as went and sat down next to her on the couch and hugged her.

She wanted to say it back. God knows it was true. She loved him so much. But, she couldn't get the words out. Instead, she buried herself into his chest and cried.

She wanted him to stay, but she also needed some alone time to think about everything.

* * *

Voight had heard the entire conversation and felt sympathetic towards the both of them.

After a few minutes, Halstead noticed Voight at the door and got up. He kissed Erin's cheek and said, "I'll give you a couple days, but please, please for the love of God, don't shut me out, Erin. I need you too."

He got up and starting walking towards the door. "I'll be in the car," he told Voight on his way out.

Voight nodded and patted Halsteads' shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to come stay with me for a couple of days?" Voight asked.

Erin shook her head. "I just need to be alone right now."

"Okay, kid. Just know that we're here for you. And you need to let Halstead in eventually. He's as broken as you are, Erin. And he loves you," Hank couldn't believe the words that had just come out his mouth.

Neither could Erin, but she ignored it. "I know, I just. I don't what to do, Hank." she said as she started balling. Hank put his hand around her shoulder and brought her closer to comfort her.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled away and said, "Okay kid. I have to get Halstead home.

Take care of yourself, okay?" he said.

She nodded. "I'll come check on you tomorrow."

He got up kissed the top of her head and left the apartment.

* * *

Jay was sitting in Voight's Escalade looking out the window as Voight came back.

Voight could see the tears streaming down Halstead's face. He had never seen Halstead cry before, over anything. He knew that he was going through a lot.

"I know I have no idea what you're going through. But, I'm here for you too, Jay." he said.

"I just… I just don't understand." He couldn't get himself to talk normally, due to his excessive crying. "We were supposed to be a family. Erin was supposed to be a mother; I was supposed to be a father. We were supposed to get married, and move into a house with a huge backyard. That's what she always wanted. I don't want to do now, Hank. I'm gonna lose it. She's already shutting me out."

Voight's expertise did not cover this much tragedy. He had no idea how to respond. Instead he just put his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Let's get you home." Voight said.

"You have this week off, okay? Don't come in. Clear your head and just keep an eye on Erin." Voight said as he parked the car in from of Halstead's apartment.

Jay nodded. "Thank you for the ride, Sarge." he said as he got out of the car and grabbed his belongings and went to his apartment.

He closed his apartment door and dropped his stuff. He leaned against the door of his apartment as he slid down to the floor. He brought his hands to his face and started bawling.

* * *

*One Month Later*

"Halstead." Voight called out from his office at the precinct.

"Yes, Sarge." Jay answered as he got up from his desk and entered Voight's office.

"Have you heard from her?" Hank asked.

"No, we've barely talked these past few weeks. I tried to reach out, she's just been avoiding me and shutting me out."

"Yeah, she's been shutting me out too. I went with her to the doctor a couple weeks ago and she was cleared for work, but I told her to come when she was ready. I haven't heard from her since then"

"I'll try reaching out again, but I don't know how much luck I'll have," Jay said.

"Thank you, Jay." Voight said. "How are doing? This case has been overwhelming, I haven't had the chance to ask you that."

"I'm trying to cope with it, you know? It's just hard. Especially without, Erin. I miss her," he said.

"Yeah, I do too. Stay strong kid." he said.

Jay tried to give up as much of a smile as he could before he returned to his paperwork.

* * *

*Later that night*

Lindsay heard knocking at her door so she went to open it.

"Hey, Erin." he said as she opened the door.

"Hi." she said reluctantly. "What are you doing here, Jay?"

"I just thought I'd see how you were doing. I haven't heard from you in weeks, Er."

"Well, I'm fine. Thanks for stopping by." she said as she was about to close the door on him. He stopped her from closing the door and he came inside.

She was hesitant to let him in because she was afraid what he was going to find.

"What is all this, Erin?" he asked, as he saw numerous empty vodka bottles on the counter. Then he spotted the cocaine on the sink.

"What the hell, Erin? Cocaine?" he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey Erin, do you mind if I take a shower?" Jay heard a voice say from the other room.

"Who the hell is that?" Jay asked. "So you're getting drunk, doing cocaine, and you're cheating on me too?" he screamed.

"I'm not cheating on you. We're not together, Jay." she said.

"I don't even know who you are." he started to say as tears started to form in his eyes. "I've been going through hell these past few weeks because I needed you the most and you wouldn't let me in. We lost a child, Erin. TOGETHER. And you can't even let me in?" his heartbeat was rising and he could barely breath. "And now you're doing drugs and sleeping with random guys? You've been cleared for work for weeks and you haven't talked to Voight. Who the hell are you? I miss my partner. I miss Erin."

She started crying.

"Look me in the eye and tell it's over. That we're over and you don't love me."

"I can't do that. Because it won't be true." she replied.

"Then stop this shit, and let me in, Er." he said as he point to the alcohol and the drugs."

"I can't.. I just I can't" she replied.

"I gave you space and you used that to sleep with random guys, get drunk off your ass, and do drugs. If you want space. FINE" he screamed. "You have all the space that you want. I'm done Erin. I poured my heart out to you. I lost a child too, you know? That baby was mine too. I was supposed to be a father. I needed you the most and you're not there. I can't do this anymore Lindsay. Call me when you actually want to be there for me," he said angrily as he slammed the door and left.

Erin dropped to the ground and started crying.

"Are you okay?" Paul Endler came out of the room and saw Erin crying.

"Just get out," she said. He nodded and left the apartment.

* * *

*Couple hours later*

After Jay left Erin's distraught, he went to his apartment and poured himself one glass of whiskey and he chugged it. He didn't know what to feel. Erin was breaking his heart. Losing the baby was hard enough, losing Erin on top of it was going to bring Jay to his breaking point.

He tried to watch tv, but he couldn't get himself too, so he went to bed.

Around 4 AM, he woke up when his phone started buzzing.

He looked at the caller ID and it was Erin.

"Erin?" he said in a groggy way. "What are you doing awake at this time?"

"Jay. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for shutting you out. I need you. I need you right now, Jay. I'm trying to flush down this cocaine, but a part of me wants to take it. Please help me." she said as she sat on her bathroom floor holding a vial of cocaine in her hand.

"Don't do anything, I'll be right there." he quickly got up, changed to sweats and a sweater and ran out of his apartment.

He got up to Erin's apartment in 5 minutes. He had forgotten how close it was, despite the fact that he violated every traffic law to get to Erin's that quickly.

He used the emergency key that she had given him to get into the apartment.

"ERIN?" He screamed.

"I'm in here." she screamed from the bathroom.

He ran to her and found her on the bathroom floor with the vial of cocaine in her hand.

"I'm here, Erin. Please flush that. You don't need it. I'm here." he said as he gave his hand to help her up.

She got up, opened the cocaine bottle and poured the cocaine into the toilet and flushed it.

She quickly ran into his arms and cried into his chest one more time. He hugged her tightly. He never wanted to let her go.

"I'm really sorry, Jay," she said as they moved into the bedroom and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry that I shut you out. I was stupid. You needed me too. I'm sorry for the random guys that I slept with. I just had this void in my heart that I needed to distract myself. I failed to see that you have that same void in your heart. We need each other to heal that void. For the record, I never did the drugs, I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"It's okay. I understand. We've both been through a lot." he said.

"Please forgive me," she said. "I don't know what I would do without you, Jay."

He put his hand on her cheek and she put her hand up and on top of his hand.

"I love you, Jay Halstead. I always have. I'm sorry I couldn't say it," she said,

"I love you too, Er." he said as he put his other hand on her opposite cheek and kissed her. Their kiss was deep and full of compassion and love.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Of course. I don't want to ever leave you, Erin." he said as he continued kissing her.

* * *

"Doctor we're losing her" the nurse screamed.

"Clear...One...two... three…" the doctor called.

BEEP…...

* * *

 **Was it all a dream or was it real? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you guys are really sweet.**

 **Let me know how you felt about this chapter by giving me a review please. Should I continue this story line of them losing the baby? Please Comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) I'm sorry for all the heartbreak I caused with Chapter 4. I just wanted to test the waters a little bit and see what happens both ways. Since, I didn't want her to lose the baby, I just thought I'll make her have a dream. I know that chapter was really sad, it was sad writing it. But I think you guys will like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot. Let me know how you feel about this chapter! Thanks :)**

* * *

BEEP…

"I'm getting a pulse." the nurse screamed.

"Okay, I got the bullet," the doctor said as he pulled out the bullet from Erin's body.

"Okay let's stitch her up and put a bandage on it. She'll probably be unconscious for a couple hours.

* * *

Jay woke up and he was dehydrated. He tried to move.

"Jay, stop moving," Voight said.

"Wa..Water" Halstead replied.

"Someone get some water, for Detective Halstead. And someone bring the doctor in here," he demanded.

"Here, you go Mr. Halstead," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Jay answered

"How are you feeling?" Voight asked.

Jay drank the water so fast. He was so thirsty."Just in a bit of pain, but I'm fine. How's Erin? How's my baby," he asked. He didn't care if Voight knew or didn't know, he needed to know how they were.

"She's still in surgery, Halstead," Voight answered. He tensed up when Halstead mentioned the baby.

Halstead started crying. "Please tell me that she and the baby are going to make it," he said as he started moving around.

"Halstead, we don't know," he said. "You need to calm down,"

"I can't. I can't lose them, Hank," Jay said.

"I know, Halstead. I can't lose them either," Voight said. "This whole thing, I didn't want this for her. I didn't want her to be with someone in my unit, I told you she was off limits."

He paused and looked at Halstead's situation. He had a huge bandage on his left shoulder and his face was banged up everywhere.

"I know, Voight. I'm sorry. But I love Erin, Sarge. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and our child," he said.

"Yeah I know. Okay look, I see the way you look at her and how much you love her. I'm happy she found someone that makes her happy, I guess that's what I've always wanted for her. So I'm going to give you my blessing, but don't show too much affection in front of me please, and i'm pulling her off the unit, at least until she's ready after the baby is born," he said.

"I wouldn't want you to do anything less. Thank you Sarge," Jay said as he gave his hand out for Voight to shake.

"You break her heart and I break you. Got it?" he said as he shook Halstead's hand.

"Of course," Halstead said. "One more thing, Hank. I want to ask her to marry me. I want to do this right. I mean we're doing it backwards, but that doesn't mean we love each other any less. I can't imagine my life without her. I will give her a happy life, I promise. I will love this child more than anything else in the world. Sarge, what do you say, can I ask Erin to marry me?"

It was so much for Voight to take in all at once. However, he knew that Halstead was doing the right thing. He wanted both of them to be happy; he didn't have much choi

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Halstead." Voight said.

"I'm sorry, this is a lot to take in. But I thought a lot about this, and I'm not changing my mind." Jay said.

"Ok Jay, as long as she's happy," he said.

"Thank you, Sarge. Or should i say, dad?" Jay said smirking.

"Don't ever call me that again," Voight said smirking.

All Jay could do is laugh, but he knew deep inside his laughter was just a cover up to what he was actually feeling. How much he needed to see Erin.

Then he heard the commotion going on with the doctors; he also heard the beeping.

"What the hell is going on?" Voight screamed.

"Is that Erin?" Jay was freaking out. He started taking off the wires that were connected to his body.

"Jay, what are you doing?" he said.

"I need to know what's going on," he said without hesitation.

"Stay put, Jay. You're hurt. Let me go find out what's going on" Voight said.

"But.." Jay started to say.

"Stay put. That's an order," Voight demanded and left the room.

Voight stood in front of the operating room waiting for answers. All that they told him was that she was in surgery. He was so angry at himself, why didn't he save her. Why didn't he keep a closer eye on her.

* * *

Voight hadn't returned for fifteen minutes and Jay was beginning to worry.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ERIN " Jay screamed and a nurse came running in.

"Are you okay, Mr. Halstead?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I need to know what's going on Erin Lindsay," Jay demanded as he started taking off his wires again.

"Sir, you can't do that. Ms. Lindsay just got out of surgery. She's going to be fine, but she'll be unconscious for a little while due to sedatives."

"How is my baby?" he asked.

"We don't know yet, Mr. Halstead," the nurse replied.

"PLease tell me the sedatives she was given is safe for the baby." Jay said frustrated.

"Yes, we did take that into account, Mr. Halstead." she said.

"Get me out of her. I need to see her," he said.

"That's against the rules of the hostpital, Mr. Halstead,"

"First of all. I don't care. Second of my name is Detective Halstead and that strong woman over there is Detective Lindsay. I don't care what you have to do, get me in there. Put a bed for me there, I don't care" Halstead demanded.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," she said.

"Thank you," Jay said. He was so scared. He needed to go see his partner.

* * *

*A couple minutes later*

"Hey Jay," Will Halstead said as he walked into the room.

"Hi, Will," he said.

"How are you?" Will asked.

"I'm fine. I need to see Erin, Will," he demanded.

"I know. I'm sorry that I didn't come in earlier, I had to do surgery," he said.

"It's okay man. Take me to her please," he said.

"Of course. We're going to add a bed there for you, and monitor you closely, but you're going to be fine. It'll heal soon." He said looking at this shoulder.

"I know. How is she, Will?" Jay asked.

"She's doing good, the loss of blood was crucial, but it's better now." he said.

"And my baby?" Jay asked.

"We don't know yet, Jay. She has to wake up so we do an ultrasound." Will replied.

"I can't lose them, Will. I can't lose my baby." Jay said as tears streamed down his face.

"I know, Jay." Will said as he went closer to Jay's hospital and hugged his brother.

"Let's move you," Will said as he unlocked the hospital bed and started to take the bed out of the room.

As Will Halstead put Jay's bed through the doors of Erin's room, Jay took the wires off and ran to Erin's bed.

"Erin," Jay screamed as he started crying and brought his head close to hers. He kissed the top of her head. "Please don't leave me baby. Please, I need you."

"I'll come back later, okay?" Will said as he headed toward that door and closed it behind him. "I'll bring you some food."

He just sat by her for hours on the chair next to the bed. He held her hand and didn't want to let her go.

* * *

*A couple hours later*

Erin started to open her eyes. She saw Jay next to her bed, holding her hand.

"Hey," he said, as she got up and kissed her hand.

"You scared me half to death, you know that?" he said.

She started crying.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?" Jay said as he wiped the tears falling down from her eyes.

"I had a dream when I was unconscious. We.. We lost the baby and we were both heartbroken. And I..." she hesitated, but Jay reassured her by squeezing her hand harder as tears started to form in his eyes, as well. "I shut you out, and I kept on getting really drunk, and slept with other guys, but you were so heartbroken… I can't be that person. I can't lose you, Jay. I can't lose this baby," she said.

"Hey, hey. I'm right here. And I know, I can't lose this baby either," he said as he kissed her hand again. "Let me go get the doctor so we do an ultrasound, okay Er?" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"You did lose a lot of blood, but that does not mean that could have made any major damage to your child, Detective Lindsay." Doctor Well said.

Erin nodded. Jay was next to her holding her hand. They both were crying.

"Okay, let's get started." he said.

"I'm getting a heartbeat." he said smiling. "Everything looks good."

Jay brought Erin closer as she started heavily crying in his chest.

"That's your baby's head, and that's its little feet," the doctor said.

"It's beautiful," Jay said as he kissed Erin.

"I love you," Erin blurted out.

"Say that again," Jay said with his unique grin.

"I love you, Jay. So much," she said.

"I love you too, baby," Jay said as he kissed her again.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the great reviews. Is anyone else freaking out about #Bushfer? I was freaking out when I saw this NY pictures. I cannot believe it's finally confirmed. I'm so happy for them. Let me know how you felt about those pictures.**

* * *

The Intelligence team visited that same day and brought flowers and chocolate. Everyone was happy that all three of them were safe and healthy.

That time was the only time they came in. They next day, they were all dug deep into an intense case. Nadia was the only one checking in and bringing them food.

* * *

 **The next day**

Halstead heard a knock on the door. Erin had already fallen asleep from the pain medication they had given her.

"Come in," Jay whispered.

"Hey, man," Adam Ruzek said as he came in and closed the door.

"Ruzek," Jay said as he smiled.

"I missed you, dude," he said.

"Me too, man. How's everyone?" Jay asked.

"Everyone's good. I hear a congratulations are in order for the happy couple," Adam said as he went and sat down on the empty chair. "Don't screw this up, Halstead."

They both couldn't stop their laughter.

"Shut up, Adam." Jay said. "It's unbelievable isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. You'll make a great father, Jay" he said.

"Thanks man." Jay said. "Hey I have a favor to ask you before Erin wakes up."

"Yeah sure, anything you need" Adam replied.

"I need you to go in my apartment and there's a grey box hidden in my closet under some clothes. It's on the right side. I need you to go open that box and get me the black velvet box in it," he said.

"You're proposing to her. Aren't you?" Ruzek smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Jay said as he smirked.

"C'mon man. It's a velvet box," adam protested.

"Fine, yes I am." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"That's awesome dude," Adam said as he got up to shake Jays hand. "This calls for a hug." Adam opened his arms wide and motioned Jay to get up.

As Adam hugged Jay he said, "Congratulations, man."

"Thanks, Ruzek," he said.

"This calls for a best man toast," Adam said.

"Who said you're my best man?" Jay looked at him with a confused look.

"C'mon dude. Of course I'm your best man. Who else would it be," Ruzek replied.

Jay just rolled his eyes and said, "We'll see."

"Just don't tell anyone yet, okay? Me and Erin will tell everyone together."

"Of course, my mouth is shut," he said as he motioned that he locked his mouth and threw away the key.

"Yeah with your big mouth I seriously doubt that," Jay said.

"By the way, what is Voight going to say when he finds out? He must already be pissed." Adam said.

"No, actually. He's okay with it. I already talked to him," Jay replied.

Adam just had a confused look on his face.

"Now get out of her and bring back my ring, please. She won't be asleep much longer," Jay said.

"Got it," Ruzek said. "Be back in half an hour."

* * *

 **2 Hours later**

Halstead had crawled into Lindsay's hospital bed and he had his arm around her.

"Jay, I'm so sorry that you found out like that…" Erin began to say. "I wanted to tell you properly, the whole thing was just a mess, and…"

"Hey, it's okay," Jay said as he held her cheek. "We weren't in the best situation, but it's okay. The more important thing is that I know and I'm all in, Er."

Erin smiled and asked, "How did I get so lucky?"

"You know what I wanted to do more than anything after I found out that you're carrying my child? I prayed to hold you in my arms and to tell you that I'm so happy about this pregnancy. I wanted to hold you in my arms and wipe those tears and tell you how much I love you. This is a lot to handle, but we can handle it together, baby. I am so happy about our new chapter," he said

Erin's eyes got teary. "I love you, Jay. Thank you for being such a wonderful and humble man. My man."

Jay smiled and kissed her.

"On a brighter side if you weren't pregnant, Voight didn't have a choice but to gives us his blessing, you did get shot in your thigh." Jay smirked.

"Shut up," she said as she laughed as she hit his chest, but it got too close to his hurt shoulder.

"Ah," Jay yelled out.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, Jay," she said laughing.

Jay just started laughing.

"We should talk about this," Erin said.

"There's nothing to talk about, Erin. I'm giving my apartment up, I'm moving in with you, so I can take care of my beautiful girlfriend, who is also carrying my child, our child. Then if we have enough money saved up will buy a house, with a huge backyard. We're going to figure this out, I promise baby. I'm really happy about this news. I can't wait to have a child with my beautiful girlfriend. " he said as he rubbed her stomach. And kissed her cheek.

"You've got this all figure out, don't you Jay?" she said.

"Yeah, at least all that I can figure out," Jay answered.

"We're having a baby," Erin said. "It's still unbelievable."

"I know, it is. I'm so happy for us, Er. This baby is going to have two parents that love him or her so much. You're going to be an amazing mother, Erin.

"You think? I mean I didn't really have the best role model." she said looking up at Halstead.

"Of course you are. The way you are with children, Erin, is unbelievably inspiring. Besides, we've both been taught on what not to do as parents.

"You always know how to make me feel better" she said as she leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her softly and didn't want to let go.

"I love you Erin. I always have, always will," He said as they stopped kissing.

"Jay, I love you so much." she replied.

"Say that again. It sounds better every time you tell me you love me." he said.

"I love you," she paused as she smiled. "Jay. I love you... so much."

"Erin marry me." Jay said as he stood up higher on the bed.

"What?" Erin said surprised.

"The minute I laid eyes on you Erin, I knew I wanted to have way more than a partnership with you. You always had my back. Your compassion, trust, and care for me made me love you so much more. You won't give up on me, Erin; you always have my back. That's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, that's the person I want to marry. When you broke up with me after Voight found out, I didn't want to let you go. But, you've done so much for me and I needed to do this is for you, Erin. I didn't want to, but I did it for you. But I don't want to be apart anymore. You're the most stubborn, witty, impatient, loving, beautiful, smart, compassionate person that I have ever met. Oh and you're a smart ass, but that just makes me love you more. I want to do this the right way. I want our child to have a happy family with married parents, what better way to give our child a happy family is when the parents are head over heals over each other. Erin I want to marry you now. Don't think of this as a pity proposal. This isn't one, not even close. I can't spend any more days apart from you. Yes, we're doing this whole thing backwards, but let's make it right. I was going to ask you to marry me before I found out about this little one. That experience taught me that life is too short to keep pushing our relationship. Let's get married, babe. We love each other so much, and I can't see myself married for the rest of my life to anyone else, but you Erin." Jay confessed as they were lying next to each other in the hospital bed.

"I love you so much, but marriage? We barely dated for a month, Jay." she said,

"So? we love each other, Erin. We've loved each other the whole time. Screw who ever thinks we're making a mistake. Baby we're not, I promise. And our baby will appreciate it," Jay paused and grabbed the wedding box he was hiding from the counter by the hospital bed. He got up and got on his knee and held the box on the hospital bed. "So I'm going to ask you again, Erin Lindsay, will you marry me?" he asked as the opened the box and revealed a beautiful wedding ring that Lindsay instantly fell in love with.

"Yes, yes I will," she said as she started crying. She leaned in and kissed him, as he got up, and she did not want to let him go.

He pulled away to put the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful Jay," she said as she looked at the ring on her ring finger. Then she kissed him again.

"It was my mom's, if she knew you she would have loved for you to have it, Erin." he replied.

"Thank you, I know how much this means to you," she said.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to wear it Erin," he said as they continued to kiss.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

The premiere was insane. When Erin ran over to Jay and the way he looked at her, just made me heart drop. They need to get together already, ugh. Anyways, I'm working on more chapters. I hope you guys like this one :)

* * *

 **Two days later**

Jay heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Jay was in Erin's hospital bed and she had fallen asleep on his chest.

"You know that's against hospital policy right?" Will said smirking.

"Yeah I do," Jay said as he smirked. "But, what do you do if your fiancé can't sleep without you next to her."

"Fiancé?" Will asked with a surprised expression on his face as he looked at Erin's ring.

"Congratulations, little bro." Will said as he got closer to Jay to shake his brother's hand.

"Thanks, man." Jay smiled.

"Who knew you would get married and have a baby before me?" Will smirked.

All Jay could do is laugh.

"I think you should wake her up so we discuss your discharge." Will said.

Jay shook her shoulder gently, but she didn't budge.

"Er. Erin, wake up baby," he said as he placed a kissed on her forehead.

She moved around a bit and finally opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said as she looked up at him.

"How did you sleep?" Jay asked.

"So good. Best sleep I had in awhile," she said as she grazed his cheek.

"Well you'll have so many more of those," Jay said smirking.

Erin laughed and then realized Will Halstead was in the room.

"Hey, Will."

"Hey, Erin. I guess a congratulations are in order," he said.

"Thank you, Will. Your brothers pretty amazing." She said as she dug her head into his chest and squeezed his body.

"Alright lovebirds. I'm here to discuss your discharge." Will said.

"Everything looks good. Jay you'll be fine, two weeks tops. Erin your blood levels are coming back to normal, you just have to take the pills I'm going to prescribe to you right now..." He started to say before Jay cut him off.

"Those pills that you're prescribing her, are they good for the baby?"

"Yes, they are safe for her pregnancy." Jay nodded.

"Erin, you're pregnancy is a special case due to the blood loss. That doesn't mean you won't have a healthy baby. That just means that you have to be extra careful; you have to take it easy. You cannot go back to the unit, and you have to keep your stress levels low. Okay?"

Erin nodded. "Oh and you're on bed rest for a week and then you have to take it easy for the next week until your wound heals. They got the bullet out; it'll heal quickly. Oh and one more thing, I know this is awkward, but you guys can't have sex until you're cleared, which will probably be 2 to 3 weeks.

"2 to 3 WEEKS?" Jay screamed. Erin just stared at Jay's reaction and laughed.

"I know guys, but you both were hurt and it won't be good on either of you, okay?" They both nodded.

"You're both being discharged now, Voight is on his way."

"Thank you, Will." Jay said.

"Anytime man. I'll make house visits to check on my new sister-in-law, throughout the week." Will said smirking.

Erin started laughing. "Thank you for all the help, Will."

"Anything for family. I'll see you guys later." he said as he headed towards the door and closed it behind him.

"I still can't believe we're engaged, Jay," she said as she looked at the diamond on her finger.

"I still can't believe you said yes," Jay said smirking.

"I know, it's not like me. But I really thought hard about this. I wouldn't want to be married to anyone else. You are the one I want to be with, always. This whole experience showed me that I can't push you away any longer. We are meant to be together, even if I wasn't pregnant. I want to marry you, as soon as possible. Whatever obstacles come along the way, we can face them together. I love you, Jay."

"That means so much to me, Er." Jay smiled. "We'll start the wedding planning when we get home."

"Sounds awesome," Erin said as she kissed her fiance.

* * *

There was another knock on their door.

They pulled away and Erin said, "Come in,"

"You guys about ready to go home?" Voight asked from under the door hedge. .

"Hell yes," Erin screamed.

"Alright, let's go." He came into the room and two nurses followed him bringing in two wheelchairs.

"Is that really necessary for me? I mean I can walk," Jay said.

"Yes," Voight exclaimed.

Voight carried Erin onto the wheelchair. "Just like old times," Voight said with a smile on his face.

"Different circumstances," Erin replied with a smile.

"Different circumstances," Voight repeated. "Now let's get you two home."

After they had reached the Escalade, Voight took them to get a bit to eat. Erin tried to get as much in her system as possible before her nausea hit her and she had to run to the bathroom. Due to her physical disabilities, Jay helped her walk to the bathroom and held her hair for her.

* * *

Voight parked in front of Erin's apartment and Jay ran out and opened Erin's door. "Let's get you upstairs, baby." Jay lifted her and put one arm under her arms and the other under her feet and carried her up the stairs to her apartment.

Voight carried Erin's crutches and their belongings to the apartment.

"You're carrying me through the threshold. I mean we're not married yet." Erin said smirking at her fiance.

"We will be baby, soon," Jay said as he kissed her.

As Jay entered the apartment, there were boxes everywhere. "What's going on?" Jay asked as he went and put down Erin on the couch.

"Hey guys," Nadia said. "So glad to see you both." She went and hugged Halstead and then went to sit by Erin on the couch.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"Well, when you guys were in the hospital me, Ruzek, Atwater, and Antonio packed up your apartment, Jay. They knew you guys won't be able to move stuff and they wanted to help you guys out."

"What?" Erin asked surprised. "You guys are awesome."

"Thank you Nadia, I really appreciate that." Jay said as he smiled at her. "All these boxes are mine?"

"Well, no. That box next to the door is mine. I already took my other boxes"

"Excuse me?" Erin asked. "Nadia, no.."

"Yes, Erin you guys are a family now. You're having a baby. Me being here is not ideal."

"Nadia you can stay as long as you want. You're welcome here," Jay said.

"Thank you guys, but I think this is for the best. I was planning on getting a place of my own anyway, sooner or later." she said.

Erin sighed and looked at the girl she was so proud of. "I'm so proud of you. You've become a woman of true integrity and I love you for that."

"I love you too, Erin. Thank you for everything," she said as Erin hugged her.

"Wait, where are you going to live Nadia?" Jay asked.

"I was wondering, since you two are moving in together and we cleaned out your old apartment, I could move in. If you don't mind, of course,"

"Of course I don't mind, Nadia. It's all yours. Come here," he said as he motioned Nadia to get up and give him a hug.

"We're always here for you Nadia, always. Thank you for being a great friend to Erin. By the way, I may ask you to stay over here and there when I'm at work late," Jay whispered into her ear.

"Of course. I'm here for you both." she said smiling. "Well, I better go. I know you both are tired," she said as she grabbed her box.

"I'll see you guys soon." Nadia said as she saw Voight outside the door. "I'll be in the car." Voight nodded and came into the apartment and set their belongings in the living room.

"Well, I'll let you guys rest. I'm proud of you both. Jay, I talked to your brother, he suggested about two to three weeks on medical leave. After you get a check up during that time, we'll determine when you'll be back. Erin, you're on medical leave for now, but I'll have Nadia bring you your maternal leave papers, and paternal as well. Take care of yourselves, okay? I'll be here tomorrow," Voight said as he went and kissed the top of Erin's head and shaked Jay's hand.

Voight headed for the door and Halstead ran after him. "Thank you, Sarge. For everything."

"You don't have to call my Sarge outside of work. You can call me Hank," He said smirking. "Take care of her okay? Keep in touch."

"Of course." Jay said. Voight nodded and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"So," Jay said as he walked toward the couch. "Apartment to ourselves, and no Voight to worry about. What shall we do?" He went and started kissing Erin's neck.

"Jay," she sighed. "Jay. STOP. We're not allowed to have sex remember?"

"Thanks for killing my mood, Erin," he said as he pulled away.

"Shut up, Jay," Erin said smiling.

Jay gave Erin a huge smile. "I missed that smile of yours." Erin said as she grazed his cheek.

"I love you, Erin," he said as he kissed her lips gently. "Now let's go shower baby."

"Are we showering together, Jay?" Erin asked smirking.

"Well, since you do need help standing up, I just thought we can shower together." Jay said winking at her.

"Shut up, Jay," she said as he picked her up and took her to the bathroom of their now shared apartment.

After their long-awaited shower, they both got dressed and knocked out immediately.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry I messed up on the last one. Here's the updated version. Thank you to the person that notified me, really appreciate it. Anyways thank you for all the reviews, they really mean a lot. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Thanks :)**

* * *

Erin woke up from the sunlight that shined in her room and she looked over and saw her fiancé staring right at her.

"Hasn't your mother taught you it's not polite to stare, Halstead." Erin smirked.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. My fiancé's beautiful." Jay said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Erin said smiling at her handsome fiancé. She loved him so much.

"I love waking up next to you. I missed it" Jay said.

Erin grazed his cheek. She was about to reply when nausea hit her and she got herself up grabbed the crutches and limped to the bathroom as soon as she could.

"Baby are you okay?" Jay said as he ran to the bathroom after her.

He held her hair up for her as she vomited in the toilet. He hated seeing her like that. He would do anything to help her, but he knew there was nothing he can do.

After vomitting after 2 minutes, Jay helped her up.

Her head spun and she put her hand on her head.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked as he helped her walk back to the bed.

"Nothing I just got dizzy after getting up that fast."

"How long is your morning sickness supposed to last?" Jay asked as he crawled back into the bed by Erin.

"I'm not sure I think until about the 12th week. Hopefully." She replied.

"I hate seeing you like this, Er. But, it'll all be worth it in 7 months." Jay said.

"You're really excited about this. Aren't you?" Erin said with a sentimental tone.

"Yeah I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He paused and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "My baby is giving me a baby. It's amazing. I can't believe we can actually be together and we're getting married Er. I have loved you ever since I met you. You make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world. You're going to be the best mother"

"I'm so lucky to have you, Jay. You're such an incredible, kind person. You'll make a even better father" She paused. "I'm so sorry, Jay."

"For what, Erin?" Jay asked surprised.

"I'm sorry for putting my work in front of our relationship; in front of you. I'm so sorry I didn't want to face Voight. I was stupid. You're worth so much more than my job. I'm so so sorry." Erin said as she grazed his cheek.

"Hey, I get it okay? And that's in the past. I don't want to look at the past, I want to look at our future, Er." He said as he put his hand on her stomach from under the covers.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her closer and she brought her head on his chest. He kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jay," she said as she dug deeper in his chest.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Please don't leave me here alone," Erin said as she hugged Jay from the back when Jay was sitting on the bed and putting his shoes on for work. "I'm going to be so bored without you."

The last two weeks had been long time for Halstead and Lindsay. Lindsay's' morning sickness continued everyday and they were both bored at home. Will had checked up on them often and cleared Jay for work. Erin was also up on her feet and able to walk normally again. The intelligence team had visited them numerous times throughout the two weeks and brought gifts and food.

"I know baby, but if I don't go into work Voight is going to murder me." Jay said as he went to the closet to get his leather jacket. "Hey how about you come and bring lunch for everyone later? I mean we need to thank everyone for everything, especially emptying out my apartment. We can even tell them about the baby. At least it gets you out of the house for a bit. What do you think?"

"I love it." Erin said. "What do you think Chinese?"

"Sounds awesome." Jay said as he leaned in and kissed his wife. "I'll leave some cash on the counter. "See you later, fiance."

Erin smiled as she watched her fiance leave the apartment.

"Welcome back, Detective Halstead." Platt said as Jay came got into the precinct. "How are you and Lindsay."

"We're good. Thank you, Sarge." Jay said smiling as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh look who's back," Ruzek said as he hugged Halstead.

"Welcome back, Halstead." Antonio said as he too came towards Jay to give him a hug. Olinsky and Atwater followed.

"How's Erin doing?" Olinsky asked,

"She's good. Thanks for asking, Al." Jay smiled at Olinsky. "Thank you all guys seriously. For all the help you guys have given us."

"Halstead." Voight said as he got out of his office and approached Jay. He gave out his hand and said, "Welcome back."

"Thanks Sarge," Jay said as he shook his hand.

Voight smiled and said, "I'm going to pull Burgess off patrol. She is back partnered up with Atwater, and you will Antonio's partner, for the time being"

"Got it Sarge, thank you."

* * *

Halstead's phone buzzed while he was doing paperwork. It was a text from Erin.

" _Hey babe, I'm outside. I need help bringing the food in."_

" _Be right there." Jay replied._

He looked at Ruzek and motioned him to follow.

They brought the food up and everyone was shocked when they saw Lindsay.

"Lindsay," Olinsky said as he got closer to Erin and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Al. Thank you," she replied.

They all hugged Lindsay one by one.

"I'm glad you're okay." Atwater said as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you Kev," she replied.

"Erin," Voight said in a sentimental voice.

"Hank," she said as she hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, kid."

"So what is this food all about?" Ruzek said as they all gathered around.

"Well, we just thought that after everything you've done for us, we wanted to show you our appreciation." Jay said.

"Thank you guys so much for everything. Seriously. Thank you for emptying Jay's apartment, thank you for all the gifts and the visits. You guys are amazing. I really appreciate our family." Erin said.

"Anything for you guys," Ruzek replied smiling. "Alright, let's eat."

Burgess hit his chest hard. "It's not all about the food, Adam."

"She's right. There's something Erin and I have to tell you," Jay answered. Everyone listened attentively.

"I'm pregnant." Erin announced and everyone stood there shocked. Immediately their shocked faces changed into huge smiles as they all hugged Erin and Jay and congratulated them.

Erin felt relieved that everyone knew. She was afraid of what her family would say, but she happy with the way they did react.

"To Halstead and Lindsay," Antonio said lifting his water bottle up.

"To Halstead and Lindsay," Everyone repeated.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next day**

"Hey baby," Erin said as she answered Jay's phone call. She was lying down on the couch watching TV as she was using her iPad.

"What are you up to?" Jay said.

"Wedding planning," Erin said. "Cause apparently I'm getting married to my handsome partner."

"Oh really?" Jay said smirking. "Who is this lucky guy?"

Erin laughed. "When are you coming home?"

"I'll be home in two hours. In the meantime, you should get ready. Wear something fancy," Jay said.

"Are you asking me on a date, Jay Halstead?"

"Yes, I am. I just thought it's about damn time we go on a date," he said.

"It is about damn time," Erin laughed.

"Anyway, I got to go. See you soon. Love you,"

"Love you too," Erin replied.

* * *

"Er." Jay said as he came into the apartment with a bunch of roses in his hands.

"Hey," Erin said as she came out of the bedroom.

She was dressed in a elegant black dress that came right above her knees, She was wearing beautiful silver earrings with black heels. Jay was amazed when he saw her.

"Wow," Jay said as he handed the flowers to her. "You look beautiful baby."

Erin smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for the beautiful flowers."

"Anything for you." He said. "Let me go shower and get dressed and we'll be out of here."

"Where are you taking me, Detective Halstead?" Erin asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Lins." He said as he went to the bedroom to take a shower.

Erin smelled the flowers and smiled. Then she filled a vase with water and put the flowers in them.

* * *

"Here you are, Erin Lindsay." Jay said opened the car door for his fiance.

"Thank you, nice gentleman." Erin said as she took the hand that Jay had given out to help her out of the car.

They walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

"This place is really nice, Jay. I mean with everything going on, are you sure about this?"

"Sshh," Jay said as brought Erin closer to give her a kiss on the cheek. "C'mon baby."

"2 for Jay Halstead." Jay told the waiter in the front of the restaurant.

"Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Halstead."

"I like the sound of that." Jay smirked.

"I do too." Erin said as she stared at her fiance in awe.

* * *

"Oh my gosh," Erin said as she couldn't get herself from laughing. "No way."

"Yes, I know. I was indeed a nerd in middle school."

"Jay Halstead. A nerd? There's no way." she said as she laughed again.

They laughed all night talking about funny parts of their lives. They had an amazing time getting to know each other more than they already knew.

* * *

"That was an amazing night, Jay. Thank you so much." Erin said as Jay put the car in drive. Jay put his right hand out to hold Erins'. "That was a really nice conversation. I can get used to that."

"I can too." Jay said as he squeezed her hand harder. "Anytime beautiful. It was a great night." he said as he brought her hand up and kissed it. "And my baby looked so gorgeous tonight. Makes me want to take her home."

"You know, Will did clear us for sex and you know i'm feeling bad tonight." Erin said.

"Then we better get home quickly then" Jay smirked and started driving faster.

He parked the car in front of the apartment and ran to the other side and opened the door for his fiance. She started kissing him before he even closed the car door. "C'mon take me upstairs, baby." Erin said as Jay picked her up and ran to the elevator.

He opened the door of their apartment and they were at it again. Their lips didn't come apart. Erin started unbuttoning Jay's shirt. After he was shirtless, he brought her up with her legs wrapped around his waist, and they continued to kiss intimately, as he walked his way to the bedroom.

* * *

"Well that was something," Jay smirked. Erin was in his arms, with her head on his chest.

"Shut up, Jay. You missed it." Erin said.

"I did." Jay said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Er." Jay said.

"I love you too, Jay"

* * *

 **Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Weeks Later**

"It's beautiful, Jay. I can imagine us getting married here." Erin said as her and Jay were talking around the venue.

"It is beautiful, Er." Jay said. "Thanks to Voight, we can afford this place."

"Yeah that was nice of Hank, wasn't it?"

 _Halstead and Lindsay had gone over to dinner at Voight's house a week before._

" _So there's something I want to do for you both," Voight said._

 _Halstead and Lindsay stood there awaiting his next statement._

" _I want to pay for your wedding. Any venue you want, kid. I want to do this for you both." Voight said._

" _Hank, no.." Erin began to say._

" _Erin, you're the closest I have to a daughter. I want to do this for you. Camille would want this." Voight said._

"N _o offense, Sarge, but this is too much." Halstead said._

" _Jay, I told you to call me Hank outside of work." Hank said. "And I want to do this for you both, this isn't up for discussion."_

" _Thank you, Hank." Erin said as she hugged Voight, as tears started to form in her eyes. "Thank you dad."_

 _Voight hugged her harder. For a split second Halstead say tears form in Hank's eyes, but they went away immediately._

" _Thank you, Hank." Halstead said as he gave his hand out and Voight shook it._

"What do you guys think?" A woman that worked at the venue said as she came up to the couple.

"We'll take it" Jay said immediately.

"What month would you guys want to book it for?" she asked as she looked at the calendar app open on the iPad in her hands.

"The earlier the better," Erin replied.

"Well, you might be in luck. A couple just cancelled this morning for Saturday, May 24th, in 3 weeks."

"That's perfect, we'll take it." Halstead said.

"Great. Why don't you guys come to the front when you're ready and we'll book it for you," the woman said and she turned around and walked away.

"Baby," Halstead said as he picked Erin up and spun her as he brought his lips to her.

* * *

"So have you picked a date yet?" Kim asked. Erin had come to the district to have lunch with Jay.

"We did. We booked our venue yesterday. It's on May 24th," Erin said smiling as she looked down at her ring.

"Oh my God. Congrats, Erin." Kim said as she pulled Erin in to give her a hug.

"I have to ask you something,"

"What's up?"

"Would you be my maid of honor?"

"What?" Burgess asked tearing up.

"You were the first person that found out that I was pregnant and you and Adam have been there for us so much these couple of weeks. I would love to have you as my maid of honor."

"I'd be honored, Erin. Come here" she said as she pulled her closer to give her another hug.

"I still can't believe you and Halstead are getting married."

"I know it's unbelievable. I mean me and Halstead? That's the last thing I expected i happen."

"Yeah, but it's amazing."

"Yeah it truly is. I love him so much."

"He loves you so much more than you can ever imagine and you both are going to make amazing parents."

"Thank you, Kim." She replied.

* * *

 ***Upstairs in the district, as Lindsay was talking to Burgess***

The team was doing paperwork right before lunch.

"Adam," Halstead called out and motioned to follow him into the locker room.

"What's up Jay," Adam said as he entered the locker room, closing the door behind him.

"I have a question to ask you?"

"Shoot man, what's up?" Ruzek asked.

"Would you want to be my best man for me wedding?"

"Jay. You're going to make me cry." Ruzek said.

"Shut up, Ruzek," Jay said. "I'm serious."

"Of course, man. You're my best friend. I'd be honored," Adam said.

"Thanks man," he said as Ruzek pulled him closer to give him a hug.

"Did you guys set a date?" Adam asked.

"Yeah we did." Jay smiled. "It's Saturday, May 24th."

"That's awesome dude. Wow, not too far away," Ruzek said.

"Nope."

"So you and Lindsay, huh? Who knew you two would end up married and pregnant."

"I know man it's unbelievable. I love her so much." Jay replied with a big smile on his face.

"I'm so happy for you dude." Ruzek said.

* * *

 **Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Did anyone else see that picture of #bushfer that Sophia posted? Oh my gosh, they're adorable. Can't wait for tomorrows episode of #ChicagoPD**

 **So this is a fairly long chapter, hope you guys like it. I've been trying to think of new** **story lines, it's just been hard with school and work. I'll try to keep up as much as I can, I just want to make it good, so it's going to take longer. Anyway, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"Erin," Nadia said as she knocked on Halstead's and Lindsay's apartment door.

"Coming," Erin called out from her bedroom.

"Hey," Erin said as she opened the door to let Nadia in.

"Hey, Erin. I brought you your favorite." She said as she put the bag on the living room table.

Erin went to the bag and opened it. "Ah these cupcakes. I've been craving these. You went across town to get these?"

"Yeah. I know you would have wanted them." Nadia smiled.

"You're the best. Thanks Nadia." Erin said smiling at her and giving her a hug.

"So.." Nadia began as she sat on the couch. "I have to ask you something."

"Shoot." Erin said.

"I decided to take some classes at the community college. So I need a couple of days off of work, and I keep hearing you and Jay say how bored you are at home. I was wondering if you go in on my days off, instead of staying in? I talked to Voight and he agreed. He even said that since you'll be working, you'll get 75% of your detective paycheck now, until the baby's born and then for the rest of your time off, you'll get your material leave which is 100% of your detective paycheck. That way you and Jay won't struggle financially." She said enthusiastically.

"Nadia. That's so thoughtful. Are you sure?" Nadia nodded. "I'm so proud of you, you know that? Thank you so much." Erin got up to give Nadia another hug.

"Of course. You've done so much for me, Erin." Nadia said smiling. "Speaking of. I also brought you flower and cake options." Nadia pulled out pamplets magazines from her bag.

Erin heard a knock on the door. "Who can that be?"

"I invited your maid of honor so we can do some wedding planning. If you're up for it, we also wanted to take you dress shopping."

Erin smiled at Nadia. "Hell yes."

Erin went and opened the door. "Hey," Erin said.

"Hey, Erin." Kim said as she came in and hugged Erin. "I come bearing lunch."

"You guys are too much." she smiled as she closed the door behind Burgess.

* * *

"This is it." Ruzek said. "You look like a stud." They were at a suit store looking for tuxedos for the men to wear on Halstead's wedding day.

"Yeah, I like this one." Jay said as he tightened his tie.

"Let's take it." He said.

"That matches you, Ruzek." Jay said as he looked at the suit Ruzek had tried on.

"It does, doesn't it. Does is say 'best man'," Ruzek smirked.

"Shut up dude." Jay said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Erin." Nadia said.

"Yeah, you're going to make me cry." Kim said.

This was the fifth dress Erin had tried on. After eating lunch and dessert that Kim and Nadia had brought, the three narrowed down two options for both flowers and cakes. They decided to keep the final decision to Jay. They were at the most famous wedding store of the city.

"I don't know guys. Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but it's just not me." Erin said as she examined the dress thoroughly, then she shook her head and went back into the fitting room to try on another one.

She tried on three more which were the not one.

"This is it." Erin said as tears started to form in her eyes. She went out to the waiting area where Nadia and Burgess were seated.

"Oh my gosh, Erin. This is it. It's the one." Nadia said as she went and hugged her. "You look stunning."

Burgess sniffled as tears fell down her face. "You're beautiful." Kim hugged Erin.

"Kim, you don't have to cry." She said smiling at her.

"Jay's is going to love you in this dress." Nadia said.

"And it'll work with your growing pregnant belly. You're going to make such a beautiful bride." she said.

"Thank you guys, for everything." Erin said as tears streamed down her face. She motioned her best friends in a group hug.

* * *

"Now that we're ready for your wedding, let's go get some drinks." Ruzek said.

"I'll go to the bar with you, but I told you I'm not drinking."

"You're still on this dude? C'mon one drink."

"She's my fiance, Ruzek. And she's pregnant with my child. The least I can do is not drink for a couple of months." Jay protested.

"C'mon dude, you're honestly not going to last." Adam smirked.

"Watch me." Jay said smiling.

* * *

"Jay," Erin called out as she entered her apartment.

Jay was sitting on the couch with his feet up, remote in one hand, cupcake in the other.

"Hey don't touch my cupcakes. I'm eating for two, you know? Considering this is your child, I am always hungry, thank you very much."

Jay held his hands up like he was being arrested. "I was hungry." Jay said.

"Very funny." Erin said as she smiled and went to sit next to her fiance on the couch.

She opened her mouth and Jay allowed her to bit into the cupcake. "So good." She said.

"Tell me about it." he smiled. "So how was your day?"

"It was amazing. I found my wedding dress." She said.

"You did?" Jay smiled at Erin.

"Let me see a picture." Jay said as he stood up to grab her phone.

"Hey," Erin said as she grabbed her phone out of his hand. "You can't see the dress, until the wedding day. Sorry."

"You're such a tease, Erin Lindsay." He smirked.

"Soon-to-be Erin Halstead." Erin said smiling.

"I'll always call you Erin Lindsay." He smiled.

She smiled at him and grazed his cheek. "So how was your day with Ruzek?"

"Well, since you're asking, I did find my tux." He said.

"Aw. We both had one productive day."

"Mhm." He said.

"So let me see it." She leaned forward to grab his phone.

"Nope." He said as he beat her to it. "Same goes to you."

"You're mean." Erin said disappointed.

Jay laughed and said, "So I looked at the pamphlets on the table." He stood up to grab them. "From these two, I like these flowers." He pointed to one of the options.

"We have a cake tasting at this place tomorrow." Erin said as she pointed to one of the bakeries circled on the other pamphlet.

Jay nodded as he put down the pamphlets back on the table, laid back and pulled Erin in his arms as they watched TV.

* * *

"I like the chocolate one." Jay said. They had tasted over ten different types of cakes and both of them were disgusted at that point.

"I don't want just chocolate, Jay. That's boring." She said.

"Erin, c'mon. You can decide whatever you want with the rest of the wedding, but please let me decide the cake."

"No. I don't want just chocolate. I made my decision." She said as she folded her arms and walked out the door of the bakery door.

"I'm sorry for that." Jay apologized to the bakery worker. "She's hormonal."

"It's okay, I understand. You can go after her, just call us when you decide."

"Thank you so much. Nice meeting you." he said as he took the order sheet and ran after Erin.

"Erin," he said as he got into the car.

"What?" She asked with an attitude.

"You were very stubborn back there, and it was embarrassing."

"I'm so sorry that I embarrassed you, Jay." She said as she rolled her eyes. She continued to stare out the window.

"Hey, I don't care what our cake is. How about we do the small layer chocolate, and the bigger layer, the vanilla with strawberries that you wanted." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Fine, whatever." She said.

She didn't talk to him the rest of the car ride back to their apartment. He didn't make much of it, he just stayed out of her hair the rest of the day.

* * *

 ***The next day***

"So us guys are going out tonight, so I won't be home. Why don't you invite Nadia and Kim over and have a movie night or something so you're not alone?"Jay said as he kissed her hand. They were on their way to the district that morning.

"What I can't be alone? Just because you're not home, doesn't mean I can't go a night without you."

"That's not what I said. I just thought since I won't be home, you'll want to be with your friends."

They approached the district parking lot and Jay parked the car.

"You know what Jay? I don't think it's fair that you go out with the boys so much and you go drink and party and I have to stay home do the wedding preparations and I'm pregnant and tired and I can't drink anything, it's just not fair." Erin said as she barged out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Jay thought to himself confused.

* * *

"Adam," Jay said as he motioned Ruzek to follow him to the locker room.

"I need some advice." Jay said.

"What's up dude?" Adam asked.

"Erin's been moody since yesterday. She's been avoiding me, man. I tried to talk to her, but she's being stubborn." Jay told Ruzek in the locker room. Erin had been staying clear of Jay all day and she even refused to leave the district to go eat, so he brought her food and made Adam deliver it to her.

"What's going on with her?"

"I think it's her hormones, she's been moody all week. I think it has to do with the stress of the wedding being in a week."

"Ah man, well good luck. You better make it up to her before your wedding man." Adam said as he tapped Jay' back and walked out of the locker room.

"Thanks for the help dude, really appreciate it. *'Best Man' yeah right.*." Jay said after Ruzek left the locker room.

* * *

 ***Later that day***

Jay had just finished work and was ready to go home for the day and finally talk to Erin about what was going on. He came out of the locker room and realized she was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Erin?" Jay asked Ruzek, who was sitting on his desk doing paperwork.

"Burgess took her home about half an hour ago, she wasn't feeling up for it."

"Why didn't she ask me to take her home?" Jay asked.

"I don't know man. Beats me." Ruzek replied.

Jay grabbed his stuff and left the district.

* * *

"Erin?" Jay yelled out as he entered their apartment door.

"What do you want, Jay?" She called out from their bedroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he entered the bedroom and found her sitting on her bed on her laptop. "You left without telling me, or asking me to bring you."

"Burgess brought me." she said. "I wasn't feeling very good."

"You okay?" He asked as he went to sit by her feet.

"Yeah, just some nausea." She said. "I'm fine."

"You've been avoiding me since yesterday, Er. I honestly don't care what cake we get, you can decide. I'm sorry about this morning, I won't go out with the guys, you are way more important to me. And for the record, I haven't drank a sip of alcohol since I found out you're pregnant."

"What?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I gave up alcohol at least for the duration of your pregnancy. I thought why do I get to drink when you can't. You're carrying my child baby I want to help you any way that I can."

"So that's why there's so beer in the fridge." He nodded. "You didn't have to do that for me." Tears formed in her eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?" She said as she grazed his cheek.

"Why are you crying, Er." Jay said as he hugged her and she cried in his chest.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody. I don't mind you going out and spending time with your friends. I love that you have such amazing guys friends in your life. We can get a chocolate cake, I'm sorry for being so stubborn.

"Hey," He held her cheek. "We can do half chocolate, half vanilla." he said.

"I'd like that," She smiled. "For the alcohol, please don't stop drinking on my account, please I want you to drink after a long day at work. I know how stressful work can get. I just all this wedding stuff has been stressing me out, especially since it's next week. I'm getting bigger which means it's actually true and I'm just scared, Jay."

"I'm scared too, Er. Every day gets worse, but we're going to get through it together. Come here." He said as he got closer and kissed her forehead.

"Together," Erin said as she traced her finger on his hand.

"Together," he said as he rubbed her stomach.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, let me know what you guys think. I just really want 3x05 to come faster!**

"So Burgess and Nadia are going to pick me up next Friday for a getaway weekend for my baby shower/ bachelorette party. Where are you guys doing?" They were sitting on the couch in their living room.

"It's a secret." Jay said as he kissed his fiancé.

"Don't worry baby, you're the only one I want and see."

"Bite me, Jay." She said.

"Where are the girls taking you?" Jay asked.

"They rented a beach house in Grand Beach, Michigan. We're going to stay for a couple of days."

"That sounds like a fun weekend. Just be careful please."

"I will, Jay." She said. "Maybe I should tell Gabby to come, too."

"I think that's a good idea." Jay said as he laid back on the couch and brought Erin.

* * *

Around 3:30 AM, Jay's phone started ringing.

They both woke up at once.

"What is it? Who the hell would be calling this late?" Erin said.

Jay leaned forward and grabbed his phone. "It's Olinsky."

"Hey Al, what's up?" Jay asked as he answered his phone.

"I need you to report to the district, we have an personal case that can't wait."

"What is it, Olinsky."

"Casey's missing. Gabby found a dead woman in his apartment and he was nowhere to be seen. It's this Nesbit guy."

"What?" Jay said surprised. "I'll be right in." He hung up the phone and kissed Erin on the head and got up to head to the dresser.

Erin followed. "What happened?"

"Casey's been abducted. Gabby found a dead girl in his apartment and he was gone." Jay said as he took his sweats off and started to put some jeans on.

"Oh my gosh. She must be devastated, I should go see here, make sure she's okay."

"Baby, it's late. And are you sure you want to put that much stress on yourself?" He asked.

"It's Gabby, Jay. It's Antonio's sister. I need to make sure she's okay." she replied as she too started to change her clothes.

"You're have such a large heart. That is one of the many reasons I love you, Erin."

She smiled. "I love you, Jay. Please be careful tonight."

"Always" he said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Especially for my two babies."

* * *

Erin knocked on Dawson's and Brett's apartment door.

"Gabby." She said as she continued to knock. She had donuts in her hand, and two cups of coffee, one decaf for her and a regular for Dawson.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door. Erin could see the tears streaming down Dawson's face, and the worried look on her face.

"I heard about Matt. Jay was called to the district. I thought you would want some company."

"That'd be great. Thank you, Erin." She said as she stepped back to allow Lindsay to walk into the apartment. Gabby sat on the couch across from Erin.

"Where's Sylvie?" Erin asked.

"I'm not sure she disappeared hours ago. She texted me and told me not to wait up." Dawson replied as she wiped her eyes.

"I thought you would want something to eat and some coffee." She said. "Since it is 4 in the morning, this was the only place that was open." She opened the box and handed a donut and the coffee to Gabby.

"Thank you, Erin. I really appreciate it." She said as she bit into the donut and put the coffee down. "Antonio didn't let me stay at the district and I've been up thinking about everything since it happened."

"You're better off here. They're going to find him, Gabby. Especially Antonio. When his heart is in it, he cracks a case." Erin replied.

"I hope so." Gabby started crying again. "Can I trust you with something? Woman to woman?"

"Of course." Erin replied.

"I just found out I'm pregnant. I went to Matt's house to discuss it and you know the rest. I don't know what I'm going to do. We're not even together anymore. And what if they don't find him... I don't know what I'll do."

"Congratulations Gabby. Being pregnant is scary, but it's also a blessing. It brought Jay and I closer. It'll bring you both closer. You were engaged to Casey. You took a little break, you can go back to that couple."

"You really believe that?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes I do," Erin reassured as she got up and sat by Gabby on the couch and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Erin." Gabby said.

"Oh my gosh, that's why you didn't drink your coffee. I'm sorry, here you can have my decaf."

"No it's fine, seriously." Gabby said.

"No I insist, I hate decaf anyway." Erin said as she picked her cup up and handed it to Gabby.

"I still can't believe I'm pregnant." She said.

"You're in the same boat I was when I found out. He was kidnapped when I found out too."

"That's right. And you weren't together either." Gabby said.

"Nope. And look at us now. I've never been happier," Erin said as she rubbed her stomach with her left hand revealing her engagement ring.

"Yeah Jay's an amazing guy. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"I could say the same about Casey. His love for you is entirely noticeable."

Gabby smiled. "Thank you for this, it really gave me hope."

"Anytime Gabby. Antonio's sister is our sister." Erin said as she hugged her again.

Erin realized that Gabby was falling asleep. "Gabby, go sleep please. We'll know more in the morning."

"How about you? I don't want you driving at this time. It doesn't look like Sylvie's coming home tonight, go sleep in her bed. I can't let you sleep on the couch, you've several months pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Erin asked.

"Of course." She said. "Let me go get some clothes for you."

As Gabby disappeared into her room, Erin took her phone out and texted Jay.

 _*I'm sleeping at Gabby's. She's okay, she just needed reassurance. Any luck?*_

 _"Okay, good. I didn't want you driving home after this time. We're following a lead now, and we're on our way to the club. Don't worry about us, we're going to find him. Goodnight baby, call me in the morning. Love you." Jay replied._

 _*Love you too, baby. Please be careful.*_

 _"Always, baby, always." He answered._

Gabby came back with the sweats for Erin and they went into the rooms to sleep.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**What do you guys think? Do you like that I included some Chicago Fire characters? I just thought it'd be good to include some scenes with them. Anyways, thank you for your sweet reviews, truly appreciate it :)**

* * *

"Chicago Police Department," Voight yelled as he entered the club. They ran in and saw that Nesbit and his men were surrounding Casey and pointing guns at him. Casey had a huge gash on his forehead and a stab wound on his shoulder.

"Put the weapons DOWN." Voight yelled. "NOW!" He motioned Atwater and Burgess to surround them from the back.

"You're surrounded. Either you put your weapons down and no one gets hurt, or you will see my wrath. Trust me you do not want to see that." Voight yelled.

Nesbit and his men slowly put their guns down. As the Intelligence unit started to charge against the men, Nesbit brought his gun back up and fired barely missing Casey by you few inches. At that point Voight fired twice at Nesbit and he went down.

"Casey, you okay?" Voight asked as he approached him.

Casey nodded still in shock. "Thank you."

"We need an ambulance at…." Casey heard Antonio begin to say, but he dozed off. He was entirely in shock. Physically he was fine, but emotionally he was destroyed.

* * *

Antonio approached him. "Matt, you okay?"

"I don't know, man." He said as he sat down on a chair by the bar.

"My sister's been worried sick about you." He said. "She was the one that found the body and realized you were missing."

Casey raised his eyebrows. "I should go see her and let her know I'm okay."

"You need to go to the hospital first and get that gash and shoulder checked out. Plus, it's five in the morning, she'll be asleep." Antonio replied.

"I'm fine, Antonio. Seriously." he said, but Antonio didn't buy it. Instead he raised his eyebrows and Casey got the message.

"Okay," he said. "Thank you, Antonio." Antonio gave his hand out to shake Casey's.

"Let me go talk to Voight." he said and got up towards the direction Voight was standing.

* * *

Halstead then approached Casey.

"Hey man." Halstead said as he sat on the stool Antonio was originally sitting on.

"Hi, Jay." he said trying to smile.

"Erin went to go see Gabby and she stayed over there. She said Gabby's fine, she just needed reassurance that you'll be safe."

"Thanks man. That must have been awful for her. I need to go see her." he said.

"You still love her don't you?" Halstead asked.

"Of course. Never stopped. We hit a rough patch and I didn't fight for her, but this experience showed me that life is way too short and I need to fight for the girl I love."

"Go for it dude. I didn't fight for her either when we broke up. If Erin wasn't pregnant, I was going to fight for her anyway after I was abducted. I loved her too much to let her go again."

"How is that going?" Casey asked.

"It's great. We're really happy. You deserve to be too." Halstead replied smiling.

"How did you get through an abduction, Jay?" He paused. "I mean, I'm physically fine, but emotionally, I'm wrecked. This was just a horrible experience, feeling helpless when you're helping several people everyday, it's just a rude awakening."

"I know dude. I didn't know how to handle it, but with the news of my child and Erin at my side, we got through it. She got me through it." Jay began to say. "Gabby will help you through it, Matt. Just be there for each other."

"You're right." Casey said. "I'm going to fight for my girl."

Jay smiled. "After you get to the hospital first dude. That shoulder of yours is still bleeding."

Casey nodded. "C'mon, Matt." Halstead brought himself on the other side of the wound and put his arm under Casey's and helped him walk outside.

* * *

Erin didn't sleep very long, she had too much on her mind to sleep in. When she woke up at around 7:30 AM to go to the bathroom, she didn't go back to sleep. Instead, she checked her phone. There was a text from Jay from around 6 AM.

" _Hey, Er. I didn't know what time you'll wake up, but we got Casey. He's fine, he had a concussion and a stab wound. They admitted him over night, but he's completely fine. Anyway's, I'm here with him at the hospital. If Gabby's up for it, Casey would really want to see her. Call me when you get up."_

She dialed Jay and he answered immediately. "Good morning, baby."

"Good morning, Jay." she said smiling.

"How are my girls?" He asked.

"We're good, Jay. How is my fiance doing?" She asked smiling.

"I'm fine, Er. No need to worry about me." he said smirking. "Is Gabby up yet?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't checked on her yet."

"Okay, once you do bring her to the hospital." He said.

"I will. See you soon." Erin said.

"Bye, Er." He said as he hung up.

* * *

Erin walked into the living room and Gabby was getting water from the kitchen.

"Any news?" she asked Erin.

"Yes, actually. Matt's fine. He's at the hospital for precautionary reasons, but he's going to be fine."

"Oh thank God." Gabby replied. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, Jay told me to bring you. Casey wants to see you." Erin replied.

"He does?" she said smiling.

"Mhm," Erin said smiling. "C'mon let's go see our men."

* * *

They got to the hospital as soon as they could.

"Matthew Casey." Dawson told the front desk.

"Room 406," The receptionist replied.

"Hey," Jay said as he saw his fiance and Gabby walk through the hallway. Jay was out in the hallway making a phone call. "Hi Gabby."

"Hey Jay." she said as Jay pulled her into a hug. "How is he?"

"Good. He's waiting for you." Jay replied.

Gabby smiled at both Jay and Erin, and went into the room.

"Hey," Erin said as she hugged Jay and kissed him.

"You look like hell," Erin said smirking.

"Is that what you say to your fiance that was up all night working?" Jay smirked.

"You look hot though." She said.

"Nice save." He said kissing her once again.

* * *

"Hi, Matt." Gabby said as she entered Casey's hospital room.

"Hi," He said in a nostalgic tone.

She went over to him and sat next to the hospital bed and held his hand.

"I was so worried about you. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." Casey said as he wiped the tears that streamed down her face. Gabby smiled.

"I love you, Gabby." he said.

"What?" she looked up with a confused expression on her face.

"I'm still in love with you. I'm sorry I didn't fight for you, Gabby. I made the biggest mistake in my life letting you go, and I don't want to make that mistake again." he paused. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." She said. "I love you too." She got up and kissed his forehead.

He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in a kiss on the lips.

"Why did you go to my apartment yesterday?" Casey asked after they pulled apart.

"I had to tell you something." she said as she sat back down and held his hands once again.

"Go ahead." he said smiling at her.

"I've been feeling sick the last couple of days, and after the pickles at Molly's made me want to throw up, I knew something was wrong. I took a pregnancy test and…" she paused.

"And?" He raised his eyebrows but kept the smile on his face.

"I'm pregnant, Matt. We're pregnant." Gabby said.

"That's amazing, baby. I couldn't be happier. Come here." he smiled and motioned her to get up and he pulled her in a hug.

"Really?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah. I needed something to pull myself through that experience and this news, and you are that push I needed. I always wanted to be a father, and you are the only person I would want to have a baby with." he paused. "I love you so much."

"Are you sure we can work on our relationship?" She asked. "I mean that didn't work very well the last time."

"Well, now we know how immature we were. And it's different now." he said smiling.

She kissed him again.

"Plus, I do not want you on the job for much longer." he said. "I need you and our child safe, and you sure as hell know that our job is not safe."

"You're right, I agree. I don't like it, but I know your intentions" she squeezed his hand and smiled.

* * *

Jay and Erin watched Casey and Dawson through the room window. They were extremely happy for them. Erin's back was faced to Jay and he was hugged her as he rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"She's pregnant, you know?" Erin said.

"Really?" Erin nodded.

"That's creepy. They are in the same boat that we were in." he said.

"That's what I was saying." Erin said smiling at her fiance. "Creepy huh?"

"Yeah, twilight zone creepy." He said smirking.

"I'm happy for them" Erin said.

"Yeah." he paused. "I'm happy for us too." He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy this past week. I also have been having writer's block with the wedding and leading up to the wedding. I really want it to be good. Anyways, hope you guys will like this chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments, let me know. Thanks :)

* * *

 **One week Later**

"Hey Jay, I'm home." Erin said as she walked through the door of their apartment with Burgess following her and closing the door behind her.

"Hey baby," Jay said as he came out of the second bedroom with a dirty white tee shirt on. As Ruzek followed behind him.

Jay gave Erin a hug and kissed her. "I missed you, soon-to-be wife."

"Hey, darling," Ruzek said as he kissed Burgess.

"I missed you too, baby," Erin replied as she smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"How was the bachelorette/baby shower?" Jay asked.

"It was amazing. Kim and Nadia treated me like a true princess. Gabby really needed the getaway. I did too" she said.

"I can't wait to have a princess of our own, Er." Jay's smile was so big that Erin fell in love with him all over again.

"If it's a girl," Erin replied smirking

"It will be," Jay said smiling.

"I love you," Erin said as she kissed him again.

"Okay lovebirds, get a room," Ruzek said.

Burgess hit his chest really hard. "OW," Adam yelled.

"So, what is going on here?" Erin asked as she pointed to the dirty spots on her husband's shirt.

"Well, close your eyes." Jay said as he moved behind his wife and closed her eyes. He held both of her hands and walked her to the extra bedroom.

"Okay, open." Jay said as he moved his hands from her eyes and wrapped his hands over his fiance's pregnant belly and kissed her cheek.

They had painted the bedroom and assembled the crib and the changing table. The room was ready for a newborn.

"Jay," Erin said. "This is beautiful. This is how you spent your bachelor party?"

"Well, amongst other things." Ruzek chipped in and everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Thank you babe," she said as tears started to form in her eyes. "This is really happening isn't it?"

"Yup, couple more months baby." Jay said as he kept hugging Erin.

* * *

 **Week before the wedding**

"Well this is an interesting sight." Erin said as she entered their apartment.

"C'mon, I always cook." Jay said smirking. He was standing by the stove stirring the pot filled with soup that he was cooking.

Erin slowly walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his cheek. He put his left hand on one of her hands and said, "Hi baby."

"I love hearing you call me baby." She said as she hugged him tightly and pulled back to look at his face.

"Well, you are my baby. And soon we will have our own little baby in our lives." Jay smiled as he put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"Is that so, Halstead?" She asked as the inches between them decreased.

"Mhm." He said as he pulled her in and kissed her. "How was your last dress fitting as a single woman?"

"It was good. I can't wait to walk down the aisle in that dress and marry you." She said smiling at him.

"I can't wait to marry my beautiful fiance." Jay said as he picked her up and twirled him.

"What did I do to deserve you, Jay?" She grazed his cheek after he brought her down.

"I could say the same about you." Jay giving Erin a huge smile. "C'mon this is almost done. Try this." He stirred the soup again and brought the spoon up for Erin to taste.

"Mm." She said. "That tastes amazing."

"Well what can I say, I'm a pretty damn good cook." he smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Halstead." she smiled.

He turned off the stove as she got the plates ready.

They took their plates of food and sat on the kitchen table ate their dinner admiring each other.

* * *

It was a Wednesday evening, the week of the wedding. Halstead and Lindsay were on the couch eating takeout Chinese Food and watching the football game.

There was a knock on the door. Erin started getting up, but Jay held her back. "I'll get it babe."

"Jay, I'm not that far along yet. I can answer the door." She smirked and got up to answer the door.

As she answered the door, there stood a tall beautiful blond woman with a duffle bag flung around her shoulder and a dress on a hanger.

"Hi, you must be Erin." The woman said as she got closer to Lindsay and gave her a hug. Erin had no idea who the woman was. "It's nice to finally meet you. Wow you're already showing."

"Nice to meet you too" Erin smiled back at the woman, showing her confused expression.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'm Jay's sister, Kate." She gave out her hand.

Erin shook it and said, "Nice to finally put a face to the name. It's great to meet you, Kate. Come in." She stood back and created space for Kate to enter the apartment.

"It's finally nice to meet the woman my brother is marrying, and having a child with." Kate smirked and walked in the apartment.

Jay was up at this point and walking toward the door to find out who it was.

"Kate." Jay stated as he saw her walk through the doorway. He smiled at her and pulled her in a hug. "I've missed you, sis."

"I missed you too, little bro." Kate answered.

"Come sit, good thing I ordered extra. Are you hungry?" Halstead asked as he motioned her to follow him and Erin to the couch.

"No, I already ate. Thank you, Jay." Kate answered. "Continue eating please, I can see you were in the middle of dinner."

"Don't worry about it," He smiled. "So what are you doing here, Kate?"

"I thought I would come meet my almost sister-in-law and help with the preparation of the wedding."

"That was really sweet of you" Erin smiled. "I wish we had known sooner, we don't have a bed for you."

"It's fine. Seriously, I insist on sleeping on the couch." Kate said.

"Your brother over her surprised me by setting up the nursery when I was at my bachelorette party. He's pretty amazing. I don't know how I got so lucky" Erin said as she stared into Jay's eyes and smiled.

"That's our Jay." Kate replied smiling at her brother and soon-to-be sister in law.

"How's Nate? How are the kids?" Jay asked.

"They're good. They miss you, maybe you both should come visit sometime. Well, way after the baby is born, I mean." Kate and her family live in New Jersey.

"I'd like that," Erin replied, while she rubbed her stomach.

"I missed them too," Jay said. "Do you have recent pictures?"

"Yes," Kate said excited as she took out her phone.

"They're beautiful, Kate. You have a beautiful family." Erin said as she looked at their family picture. Kate had two boys.

"Soon, you both will have a family of your own." Kate said as she smiled at the couple. Jay and Erin looked at each other and smiled. Jay got closer and rubbed her stomach.

"They've grown so much since I last saw them." Jay said. "I guess it has been a while."

"Yeah it has." Kate said. "Well, you'll see them on Saturday, and plus Jason is so excited to be your ring boy."

"Thank you for that, Kate. We really appreciate it. We don't know many kids around here that are of that age." Erin said.

"Of course. What are sisters for?" Kate said smiling. "He's been talking about it nonstop for weeks since I told him."

Erin laughed and said, "I can't wait to meet them."

* * *

Please Review and Leave Suggestions :)


	15. Chapter 15

**The wedding is finally here. I hope you guys enjoy it :) I have a lot planned for this story. I'll try to update often. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Good Morning" Hank Voight said smiling, as Erin entered the kitchen. He was sitting on the coffee table with a cup of coffee on his hands. It was Halstead's and Lindsay's wedding day. They both had decided it would be ideal to spend the night apart, so Voight offered his house for her to stay at and get ready for the wedding.

"Good morning, Hank" Erin said with the largest smile on her face as she sat down on the table after she got herself a cup of coffee.

"Are you sure you want to marry this guy?" Hank said smirking.

"Yeah I really do." Erin said smiling.

"He really does make you happy, doesn't he?" Voight asked.

"He does." Erin said.

"I'm happy for you kid. Happy for both of you. Lately I've seen how much that man loves you and what a great guy he is. I'm proud of you. Camille would be proud of you."

 _Voight remembered the day he received the wedding invitations. He was sitting in his office. Everyone was out, but Olinsky._

" _Hm." Voight muttered as he opened the envelope, which contained Halstead's and Lindsay's wedding invitations._

 _It read:_

" _Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay_

 _request the honor of your presence at their wedding_

 _on Saturday, March 24th, 2015 at four o'clock in the evening_

 _at Destination Church Chicago"_

" _Is that what I think it is?" Olinsky asked as he appeared in the doorway._

" _Yeah," Hank said giving off a small smile._

 _Olinsky took the invitation out of his hands and examined it._

" _This is really happening, isn't it?" Voight asked._

" _Yeah it is, Hank. Your little girl is getting married and having a child of her own." Olinsky replied._

" _With none other than Jay Halstead." Voight smirked._

" _C'mon Jay's really good to her." Olinsky said._

" _Yeah, he is. Isn't he?" Voight had grown to respect, and maybe even love, Jay Halstead._

"Thank you, Hank." Erin said as tears streamed down her face. Voight wiped her tears away.

"I have something to give you." Hank said as he got up from the table and went to the counter and grabbed a box. He sat back down and opened the box. "This was Camille's, she would want you to wear it on your wedding day."

Hank held up a bracelet. "It's beautiful, Hank." She said giving out her right wrist so he can put in on. "I wish she could be here today."

"Me too, kid. Me too," Voight got up from the table and put his coffee cup in the sink. "C'mon let's get you married. The girls will be here any second, and I will head off to your place for Jay."

* * *

"Jaaay," Ruzek yelled as he barged into Halstead's bedroom and put weight on both of Halstead's shoulders. "Wake up dude. It's your wedding day."

Jay sat up and smiled. "It's my wedding day... To Erin Lindsay."

"It is." Ruzek answered. "C'mon dude, we have to get you ready."

"Hey little bro. C'mon, get up." Will yelled as he barged into Jay's room.

* * *

"You make such a beautiful bride, Erin." Kim said getting emotional.

"You do. You look beautiful." Kate said as she looked at the woman her brother was going to marry.

Erin started tearing up. "It's my wedding day. To my partner. To Jay Halstead. Who knew?"

"We all did, we've rooted for you both since the beginning." Nadia said.

"Stop crying, Er. Or you're going to make us all cry and we have to redo all of our makeup." Kim smirked.

"Let's go get you married." Nadia said.

Erin was so happy and excited to marry her partner, her best friend, her everything. Erin looked at herself the last time in the mirror and followed the girls to the limo.

* * *

As the wedding bells started to ring, Erin started to walk down the aisle with Hank Voight at her arm.

"Wow." Jay said to himself as he saw his beautiful wife in her wedding gown. He was so happy. They made eye contact, and largely smiled at each other.

"The day is finally here." Voight began to say.

"Hank are you crying?" Erin smirked.

Hank squeezed her chin. "I'm so proud of you kid, you know that?" He brought the veil back to reveal her face. "I love you, Erin."

"I love you, dad." Erin said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Halstead take care of my little girl." He kissed her cheek and put her hand in Halstead's.

"Always, Hank." Jay replied smiling at his soon-to-be wife. He squeezed her hand as they stepped forward at the alter.

"You look so beautiful, Erin." Jay said.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Erin smirked.

We are gathered together here to unite this man, Jay Halstead, and this woman, Erin Lindsay, in the bonds of matrimony.

* * *

"Jay Halstead you may now state your vows." The pastor said.

As they were holding each other's hands Jay said.

"Erin Lindsay, from the moment I met you, I knew there would always be something more than just a partnership there. You're an incredible person, Er. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, loving, caring, compassionate person I have ever even though you don't show it often, you can be vulnerable. Thank you for putting your guard down for me and showing me your emotional side. That made me love you so much more. You're also the best partner anyone could ask for; although you never let me drive on the job. But, it's okay, I am your house husband after all, as Nadia would say. We've saved each other more times than I can remember. You are my love, my best friend, my baby mama, my everything. You are a pain, but you are my pain. Baby I will love you till the end of time. I'm so happy to start this new chapter in our lives and bring a beautiful child into this world. You are going to be an amazing mother, Er. Thank you for everything that you've done for me, through the good and the bad. I love you so much. I will always protect you, I will always have your back, no matter what."

"Erin Lindsay, you may state your vows."

"Jay Halstead. Who this day would come? We knew I would be standing here on this altar confessing how much I love you, Jay Halstead. I never saw it coming. I mean, I always knew there was something there; something more than a partnership. The car conversations that we always had, the early-morning runs, the Sunday beer and football nights, everything else we did together. I always had feelings for you, Jay. I just never wanted to admit them to myself or to you because of the circumstances. But, I am so happy to admit them publically now. I LOVE YOU JAY HALSTEAD, with all of my heart. Thank you for all the love that you've shown me. Thank you for the humble, amazing, caring, and loving man that you are. Thank you for the way you've been treating us. Thank you for all the midnight runs I make you go on when I crave sweets. You are going to be an amazing father. I can't wait to start that chapter in our lives. You really make me happy, Jay." She smiled at him.

"Jay Halstead, do you take this woman to be lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I sure do." Jay replied.

"Erin Lindsay, do you take this man to be lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Erin said.

By the authority vested in me by the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

"Come here, Mrs. Halstead." Jay said as he kissed his wife intimately as everyone in the church clapped.

* * *

The wedding reception was beautiful. Burgess and Nadia had help pick how the hall should be decorated. Both Halstead and Lindsay, well now Mr. and Mrs. Halstead, were happy with the outcome. Everyone was happy and dancing.

The newly- married couple had their first dance and it was absolutely beautiful.

"Jay," Erin said as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, Erin Halstead." Jay said emphasizing 'Halstead'.

"I order you to go drink tonight. At least some champagne. Enjoy yourself please."

"Er. No." Jay smiled. "I don't need alcohol to enjoy myself, I am enjoying myself with you"

"I love you, husband." Erin said smiling.

"And I love you, wife." Jay replied. "God, I love saying that."

"Now, go drink with your friends." She demanded. He hesitated. "Go, now. Or I will divorce your ass."

"Wow, feisty. That's hot." Jay said as he kissed his wife. "Thank you. Just a little."

"Go." Erin smiled as she saw him join his friends.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Erin heard a raspy voice say. She turned around and saw Hank Voight giving his hand out for him to grab.

"Of course." Erin said grabbing his hand as he brought her to the dance floor.

"Thank you for letting me have this dance, Erin. It means a lot." Hank said.

"You are my dad, Hank. Don't forget that." She said smiling.

"Never." Hank smiled as they continued to dance. "You look so beautiful. My little girl is all grown up."

"Hank." Erin said as tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you so much for taking me in and everything that you've done for me. That brought us to this moment. I love you."

"I love you too, kid. You and Halstead are going to make great parents." Erin smiled at him.

Jay watched his wife dance with her father from afar. He was so happy to see his wife happy and dancing with her father.

"May I have this dance?" Erin turned around to see Will Halstead.

Erin smiled and nodded. Hank kissed Erin on her head and walked back to his table.

"Welcome to the family, little sis." Will said.

"Thank you, Will. For everything." Erin said smiling. "I'm glad Jay has you back in his life."

"Yeah, I missed my little brother. Thank you for making my brother happy, Erin."

"He's amazing." Erin said.

"I'm so happy for you guys. I will always be there." He replied.

Erin smiled at him and they continued to dance.

* * *

"Can we have your attention." Kim Burgess said as she hit her fork gently to her champagne glass. Ruzek and her were standing in the middle of the dance floor. "It is time for the best man and maid of honor speech."

"Jay and Erin. I'm so happy you both found each other. The whole unit knew there was always something there. I'm glad you both got to explore it. Erin, I'm so glad I can call you my best friend. You are such an amazing person, and an even better cop. Thank you for being there for me. I will always be there for you and Jay. Jay you are a humble person and I know you will take care of Erin, more than anyone else can. You have picked each other to spend the rest of your lives with. Enjoy each other's presence, be kind to one another, love one another. I wish you both long and healthy years together. You will be amazing parents, I know it. Love you both with all of my heart." Kim said as tears formed in her eyes.

Erin smiled at her maid of honor and raised her water glass.

"Jay. What can I say, dude. I mean you're my best friend. We've been through alot together. Thank you for being there for me man. I miss drinking with you dude. Right when that baby is born, we're going out drinking, dude." Jay and Erin looked at Ruzek with a confused, yet annoyed look, while Kim punched him.

"I was totally kidding. Erin you're a pain my ass, but in a good way. I love having you around. I missed at work. Damn you make one good-looking couple. Your baby will be absolutely beautiful. I am very happy for you both. To many more years." He put his cup up. "To Mr. and Mrs. Halstead; Jay and Erin."

Jay and Erin smiled and put their glasses up.

* * *

"Enjoy your honeymoon in Turks and Caicos. We'll miss you guys." Nadia said.

Everyone was gathered around the limo that would take Jay and Erin to the airport.

"Have fun." Everyone yelled.

"Be care of her, Jay." Voight said as he hugged Erin for the last time that night.

"Of course." Jay replied smiling. "Thank you for coming, we love you all."

They got into the limo and waved at everyone as the limo driver drove off.

"Are you ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. Halstead?" Jay smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Erin said smiling at her husband as he gave her a kiss.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you of the sweet reviews. seriously, they mean a lot. I'm glad you liked the wedding. I hope you guys like the honeymoon. I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I'll try to update more often, I just have a crazy schedule. Who else is so overly excited for the Linstead Couch this week? The feels are way to much, especially their scene this weeks episode. It was adorable.**

* * *

"Ready to begin our honeymoon, Erin Halstead?" Jay said. The plane ride was not too long; they slept right through it. They had changed in the limo and put on some comfortable clothes for the plane ride.

"Hell, YES." Erin screamed as Jay put the key into their honeymoon suite that had a stash taped on to their door that read "Congrats Newlyweds".

With one hand Jay was opening the door, and on his other arm he was carrying Erin through the threshold.

"Wow." Jay said as he carried Erin inside. "The team really went all out for us." The room was more than perfect. It was huge. The amenities were endless. The room came with a living room, a view of the ocean, a small jacuzzi outside, a huge shower. They were amazed and were thrilled to spend a week there, without stress.

"Yeah, they're pretty amazing." Erin said. "You know who else is absolutely amazing?"

"Who may that be, Mrs. Halstead?" Jay asked smirking.

"My husband, of course." Erin said as she kissed Jay passionately. He carried her to the bed and dropped her lgently making sure he doesn't hurt his child. Erin immediately took off Jay's shirt and he started taking off hers. After a few seconds neither of them had any clothes on.

"I love you, Mrs. Halstead." Jay said in between kisses.

"I love you more, husband." Erin said.

"I just love the sound of that." Jay said smirking.

* * *

"My wife is so damn sexy." Jay said as the light was shining into their room.

She smiled and said, "My husband is not so bad himself."

"So wife, what are the plans for the day?" Jay asked as he was rubbed her shoulders. They were lying in the hotel room bed.

"Well, I was thinking. Let's go get some breakfast because you're baby's hungry and then we can go have a relaxing day lying on the beach."

"Sounds amazing." Jay said as he kissed his wife. "You can't stay in the sun too long so we'll come back and take a nap on the middle of the day."

"God, why do I have to be pregnant on our honeymoon. I want to drink and stay in the sun all day." Erin whined.

"Hey, we're going to have a blast anyway. I promise. I love that you're pregnant. I mean we're having a baby, Er." Jay said holding her hand and kissing it.

"I know, I'm just being stupid. This baby is the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said kissing him again. "Well besides you of course."

He smirked and said," I love you, Mrs. Halstead."

"You better," she smirked as he kissed her intimately. "God, you're so sexy. Skip the breakfast...How about we order some room service for breakfast and um stay in for a little and you know do some stuff in the jacuzzi of ours."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Erin Halstead?"

"Maybe." Erin said smirking.

"That's hot." Jay said as he handed her the room service menus from the desk.

After Erin hung up with room services, Jay ran to the other side of the bed and carried his wife to the jacuzzi.

Erin laughed as Jay carried her over the jacuzzi and put her down.

He took his boxers off and jumped in after her.

* * *

"C'mon baby, you ready?" Halstead said.

"Almost baby. One second." Erin yelled out from the bathroom. They were about to go to dinner. Jay had paid the hotel to have a private dinner on the beach.

"Wow. Wow." Jay said as he saw his wife enter the living room. "You look absolutely beautiful, baby." He approached her and wrapped his arms around her back and kissed his wife.

"Thanks baby." Erin said smiling. "Have I mentioned how damn hot my husband is?"

"Actually," he started saying with a smirk and questioning look, "I don't think you have."

"Shut up, Jay." She said punching him in the shoulder with a surprised look on her face. "Of course I have. Ah, you are so damn sexy." She said kissing him seductively.

After kissing for a few minutes, he pulled back and said, "If my beautiful wife could stop seducing me maybe we can go to the dinner I have planned for tonight."

"Ok," Erin said defeated. "I just, you know... I mean this is our honeymoon." Jay raised his eyebrows. "Let's go have do the plans you have planned for tonight, and then husband, me you and this room. Got it?"

"Duly noted." Jay smirked and kissed his wife.

* * *

"Jay Halstead, where are you taking me?" Erin Halstead asked Jay and Erin walked hand in hand together down to the beach.

"Shhh, you need to be patient, Mrs. Halstead." Jay replied smiling.

As their feet hit the soft sand, Erin saw the table that was set up for them, and the waiter holding a bottle of sparkling water on the empty beach.

"Jay. This is beautiful." Erin said looking into her husband's eyes.

"Anytime for my wife." Jay smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"But Jay this is too much..." Erin began to say.

"Shh, let's enjoy it. Okay?" Erin smiled and nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Halstead, right this way please." The waiter said as he held each seat out for the couple.

* * *

After they had finished eating dessert, Jay got you and walk over to his wife and held out his hand. "Let's take a walk, Erin Halstead."

She put her napkin from her lap on the table and took Jay's hand.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, as she leaned into his chest. The waves crashed on their legs as they walked by the water. It was a beautiful and peaceful walk for them both.

"The water is just beautiful here. So blue and clear." Erin said.

"Mhm. It is." Jay replied.

"Thank you for tonight. It was beautiful and quite frankly too much. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Erin said as she turned to face him and grazed his cheek.

"Of course, baby. You always deserve the best. Stop putting yourself down, Er. You're an amazing person who deserves the best of it all, baby. Why do you think that of yourself. You break my heart when you do." Jay asked.

"I don't know, Jay. You're just such an amazing man; so humble, sweet, caring and all the other amazing qualities. I'm just Erin. The one that used to be apart of the wrong crowd. The one who's mother is a trainwreck. The one who makes mistakes over and over again. How am I supposed to be a good mother if I can't even handle myself? I'm just scared..."

"Hey." He stopped her and held both of her cheeks. He looked into her eyes and continued. "Your past doesn't define you, okay? I had baggage in my past too, but I don't let it define me. You can't let it, Er. Please baby. You're an amazing person that I love more than anything. Stop putting yourself down. I'm scared about this pregnancy too, but Er you're going to be an amazing mother. I know."

"You always know the key to my heart, Jay Halstead. Thank you baby." Erin said as she turned to kiss her husband. After their deep kiss, he wrapped his around around her waist as she wrapped both of her arms around his waist. They continued to walk on the sand and enjoy the scenery in front of them.

"Love you, Er." Jay said as he kissed her cheek as they stared into the ocean. Her back was towards him as he was hugging her with his hands on her ever-expanding stomach.

"Love you too, baby." Erin smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys for reading. Love the reviews. This chapter is a bit short, but trust me I have a lot planned that is coming up. Stay tuned :)**

 **By the way what is this Bushfer pictures? If they're on a weekend getaway I'll cry. They're so cute. What do you guys think about it?**

* * *

 ***One week after the honeymoon***

Erin had trouble sleeping. She was entering her fifth month of her pregnancy and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She needed Jay by her. Being in his arms, was the only way she can fall asleep. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock it was 2:00AM and Jay wasn't home yet.

She decided to try to put a pillow between her legs to try to fall asleep, but that didn't work.

Halstead finally came home around 2:30 and quietly entered the apartment.

"Oh thank God." Erin yelled out when she heard Jay put his stuff down on the counter.

"Jeez, Er. You scared me." Jay said as he entered the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, babe." She said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"What are you doing awake, it's past 2:30. I need my girls sleeping peacefully at this time."

"You really believe this one's a girl, don't you?" She asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"I just have a feeling, call it fatherly instincts. It's going to be a girl." Jay said as he sat next to her on the bed and put his hand on her stomach.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I really think it will be." He said as he kissed her again.

"Well we'll find out at tomorrow at the next appointment." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Can't wait." He said kissing her cheek. "You know, you're really showing nowadays, Erin Lindsay."

"Are you calling me fat, Jay Halstead?" Erin said.

"No, not at all baby." He said put his hand over her shoulder and brought her closer to his chest.

"You know I'm not Erin Lindsay anymore remember?" She said smirking as she looked down at her wedding rings. "I'm Erin Halstead."

"It does have a good ring to it." Jay said smiling.

"I missed you tonight, I couldn't sleep." She said.

"I figured, since you've been sleeping extremely early since you've been pregnant and it's 3:30 and you're not asleep."

"Shut up, Jay. I get tired easily." she said hitting him in the chest.

"I know, baby. I know" he said. "Let me get dressed and I'll come to bed."

Erin nodded and stared in awe of her handsome husband. She was so in love with him.

"So how was work after I left?" Erin asked as Jay was getting dressed.

"You know, crazy. We've been trying to crack the drug case, but we've been hitting dead ends. Everyone has been working so hard, but it's a never ending case."

"I'm sorry baby." She said. "I'm sorry I left early, I was just really tired, this baby's really taking its toll on me."

"I know baby. All you need to worry about carrying my child and being safe." He said. "How was my wife's day?"

"It was...Ah," Erin yelled out as she felt her baby kicking.

Jay ran from the bathroom. "Er, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well it's kicking." She said.

He ran to sit on the bed next to her. "She's kicking?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

She grabbed his hand and put it on top of her stomach where the baby was kicking. "That's amazing." He leaned in to kiss her.

"It is." Erin said staring at Jay in awe.

"I love you, Er. I cannot wait for our child to enter this world." Jay said as he continued to rub her stomach.

"I love you, too Jay." She said as she leaned into his chest again as he put his arms around her.

"Let's go to bed baby. We're both exhausted." He said as moved to the other side of the bed and went under the covers.

He brought her into his arms and they both fell asleep immediately.

* * *

"Jay, Erin?" Brittany Severide asked as she and Kelly Severide entered the doctor's office, waiting room.

Halstead and Lindsay were seated waiting for their appointment.

"Hey Kelly, Brittany." Erin smiled at the couple that just walked into the room.

"Hey man." Jay said as he got up and shook Kelly's hand. "Hi, Brittany. Take my seat."

"Jay, I'm fine seriously." Brittany smiled.

"I insist." Jay said. Erin smiled at the compassion of her husband. She was in awe of the man that he was.

"How was the honeymoon?" Kelly asked.

"Amazing." Erin said as both she and her husband smiled at one another.

"Thank you for the invite to the wedding, it was beautiful." Brittany said.

"Of course." Erin said. "What are you guys doing here. Are you...?" She couldn't finish her thought.

Kelly cut her off and said, "We just found out two days ago." He had a huge smiled on my face.

"Congrats man. Having a baby is one of the best things to live for." Jay said as he pulled Kelly in for a hug.

"Congratulations guys. That's awesome." Erin smiled and gave Brittany a small hug as they were seated.

"Thank you, guys." Kelly said as he smiled at his wife. "We're really excited."

"We're keeping it a secret at least for a month or two." Brittany said smiling.

"Of course." Erin said.

"Who knew me, you, and Matt would all become fathers at fairly the same time?" Jay said.

"Yeah I know, right?" Kelly said.

"We'll have play dates. That'll be so cute." Brittany said.

"Yeah that would be fun." Erin said smiling.

"Erin Halstead." They heard a nurse call from the other side of the room.

"That's us." Erin said as Jay helped her up.

"Were finding out the gender today." Jay said as he smiled at his wife.

"That's so exciting." Brittany said.

"What do you guys want it to be?" Kelly asked.

"Well this one is adamant of it being a girl, but we wouldn't care either way." Erin said as she looked at her husband who had a huge smile on his face.

"We'll see you guys later. Congratulations." Jay said as he helped his wife to the door.

* * *

"So are you guys ready to find out the sex?" Dr. Taelen asked. She was on a chair on one other side of Erin, as Jay was on the other side standing and holding her hand.

"Hell yes." Jay said immediately.

Erin looked up at her husband and laughed. "This one really wants a girl."

"C'mon let's find out." The doctor said smiling.

Erin pulled back her shirt as Dr. Taelen put the cream on her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, it's so much bigger now." Erin said.

"Yup, you look like you have a healthy baby. Everything looks good."

Jay let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, do you guys want to know?"

"Yes," Erin said smiling at her husband as she squeezed his hand harder.

"You guys are having a girl. I guess your husbands' fatherly instincts were on point." Dr. Taelen said.

"You were right. We're having a girl." Erin smiled and looked at her husband.

"Yes, baby we are." Jay said as he leaned in and crashed his lips with hers.

* * *

"So how exactly are we going to play this?" Jay said nervously as he and his wife were walking up Voight's steps with bags of food in their hands.

"Stop being afraid, Halstead. Hank likes you now, okay? We're just telling him the sex, Jay. It's not like we're telling him you broke his number one rule... Wait, we already did that." Erin smirked.

"Very funny." Jay sarcastically said as he knocked on the door.

"Well isn't it the newly weds." Hank Voight said as he opened the door.

"Hi Hank." Erin said as she smiled. He guided them inside and Erin gave him a hug.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Hank said.

"We just thought we bring you dinner." Jay said.

"Plus, it's Sunday night dinner. Our tradition."

"That's sweet of you guys. Thank you. Justin and Olive are coming over in a bit, with the baby."

"That's awesome. I miss the little guy." Erin said.

"C'mon let's eat. Justin said they won't be hungry." Hank said as he motioned them into the kitchen.

* * *

"So dad, we have something to tell you." Erin said as she squeezed her husband's hand and smiled at him.

"It's always sounds important when you call me dad." Voight said smirking.

"We found out the sex of our baby." Erin said.

"I was right. We're having a girl." Jay said largely smiling.

"That's awesome. Come here, Erin." Hank said getting up and giving her a hug. "You guys are going to make amazing parents."

"Thanks, Hank. Means a lot." Jay said giving his hand out for Hank to shake.

"Everything's good with the baby?" Voight asked.

"Yes, everything looks good. Thank God." Jay said relieved.

"Good." Hank said smiling.

They continued their dinner talking and laughing with each other. Halstead never imagined ever having dinner at Voight's house alone with Erin, but he actually enjoyed it. Hank came around and Halstead was thrilled.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is more of an in-between chapter. I am working on the next couple of chapters. They are taking longer than expected because I really want then to be good. I can't wait for the 2 hour chicago pd this week. Who else is excited for the #Linsteadcouch?**

* * *

 **About a month later**

"I guess I keep missing you." Erin said smiling as she entered the break room. She hugged him from his back and kissed his neck. Halstead was filling up his coffee mug. "You weren't home when I went to sleep, and you were gone when I woke up. I miss my husband."

"I know, baby. This case has been crazy for all of us. Hank has wanted us in early and working late. How are my babies?" Jay asked as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her back.

"We're good, baby. We just miss you. I sleep better with you next to me." She said.

"I know. Hopefully we crack this case today or tomorrow." Jay said looking into his wife's eyes.

"Briefing now." Voight said knocking on the side of the door still. He didn't want to interrupt them because he honestly didn't mind the newlyweds showing PDA in the office, but Halstead was needed for the case.

"Go babe." Erin said. Jay kissed his wife and hugged her one more time before going into the bullpen as the briefing began.

* * *

 **Later that day, the case was finally solved and they were in the bullpen doing paperwork.**

"Wow" Erin said as she read the letter she had just opened. Her face grew distraught and she got a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Jay was sitting at his desk doing paperwork as he looked up and saw the change of expression in Erin's face.

"What is it?" he asked as he got closer to the Nadia's desk she was sitting at.

"It's my dad. He's up for parole" she said. "He wants to see me."

"Absolutely not," Jay demanded.

"C'mon, Jay. What if he's changed? I need to give him the opportunity to explain," she said,

"I know how much it means to you to have a dad that cares, Er. But, he's not that person, why are you going to give him another shot? You see what happened when you let Bunny back into your life," he said,

"I don't know, Jay. I guess I have to think about what I want." she asked.

"Yeah you do. But, even if you decide to give him another shot, you are not visiting him in prison. Especially until we have the baby," he said.

"Why not?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because Erin, you are six in a half months pregnant, and that stress could be bad for you and the baby. No you're not going," he demanded.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, Jay," she said as she looked at him with a angry expression.

"Yes, I can. Especially if it involves my wife and my child," he said.

She got frustrated. "Look, Jay. Nothing is going to happen if I go visit him, it's my decision," she replied.

"You don't get it do you? It's not only about what you want. Our child's life is at stake here. Quite frankly, yours is too. You have a special pregnancy that you have to be extremely careful, Er. I can't lose either of you, don't you understand that?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, Jay. But, he's my father…" she was trying to finishing her thought before Jay cut her off.

"No, absolutely not. This isn't up for discussion, Erin. You're not going there. If you decide way after the baby is born, I will go with you. But you're not going while you're pregnant," he demanded.

She just rolled her eyes and got back to the letters she was opening.

Jay stared at her for a second with discontent and then returned to his desk.

* * *

 **Later that night in the apartment**

"Are you okay, Erin?" Jay asked. They were sitting down watching TV on the couch.

"I'm fine," Erin replied hastily.

"You're pissed at me aren't you? About your father." He didn't understand how his wife didn't understand that he was only trying to protect her and their child."

Erin didn't answer, she continued starting at the television.

"Seriously, Erin?" Jay asked. "I just want to protect you and our child. Why can't you understand that?"

"Whatever, Jay. I'm going to bed." Erin got up and walked to their bedroom completely ignoring Jay's questions.

 **The Next Morning.**

"Hi Erin," Voight said as Erin appeared in the doorway of his office.

"You wanted me in here?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Sit down, please." he motioned her to sit and she complied.

"What is this about, Hank?" she asked.

"Jay told me about the letter. Are you sure you even want to see the guy?" he asked.

"Hank, you will always be my father. You're the one that was there for me. The one that is still there, you don't have to worry about that."

"That's not what I'm worried about, kid." He said.

Erin just stared at him while she folded her arms.

"Why did jay say anything?"

"Because he has a right to. You should have told me yourself," Hank said. "Is everything okay with Jay?"

"He's smothering me."

"He's your husband. He's worried about you. What's been going on?"

"Nothing!" Erin pleaded with an attitude.

"Okay then. Listen to your husband. Got it?" Erin nodded. "Okay, you're free to go."

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Jay Halstead woke up the next morning hoping to talk to his wife. But, he had to get up early again, and she was peacefully asleep. He grazed her cheek and kissed it before jumping in the shower.

* * *

"Hi, Sarge. I have some important business to take care of, is there any way I can borrow Kim for a couple of hours?" Erin asked. She came in about an hour after he husband, but wasn't planning on going upstairs. She texted Voight before she got there that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to stay in. She wanted to get out of there before anyone else saw her.

"Of course, Erin." Sergeant Platt answered.

"Thank you. If anyone asks I went home sick.." Platt nodded.

Kim walked up the stairs of the precinct. "Burgess, you're helping out Lindsay today. I'll have someone else work with Roman."

"Got it Sarge." Kim Burgess said as she pulled Erin aside.

"Is everything okay?" Erin asked.

"Kim, can you take me to the county jail? I need to visit my dad and I don't want to drive."

"Of course, but where's Jay?"

"He doesn't know. He can't know." Burgess didn't like lying to Jay, but this is what her best friend wanted.

* * *

Erin was sitting in the visitation room, staring at the walls. Burgess was leaving against a wall on one side of the room. The doors of the prison door open and Erin Lindsay got nervous.

"Hi Erin." Tom Lindsay said. "My beautiful daughter." He tried to grab her hand through the handcuffs that were on his hands.

"Hi dad." Erin said with a faint smile, but she pulled away the minute she felt his hands.

"Look I have to apologize for everything. For abusing you and your mother. I was in some dark times and I'm really sorry for that. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, I'm sorry for taking advantage of that."

Burgess stared right at him with discontent. She didn't buy it.

Erin nodded. "I have changed, you have to believe me, Erin."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Erin replied.

He put his hand on hers and said, "How have you been, how is your mother?"

"Bunny is Bunny. We're not on talking terms. She's still the same exact person she was years ago, so I'm sorry if I don't immediately believe you."

"It's okay. I understand. Just come to my hearing please and decide then if you believe me."

"I'll think about it." Erin said as she motioned Burgess to help her get up.

"You're pregnant?" Tom Lindsay asked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Erin said.

"Yeah I guess so. Thank you for coming, Erin. It was really nice to see you."

Erin nodded and Burgess helped her out.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Erin today?" Jay asked as he went up the bullpen after they came back from a shootout.

Everyone shook their heads. Halstead went to knock on Hank's door.

"What's up, Jay?" he asked.

"Have you seen Erin today?" Jay asked.

"No, but she texted me saying she's sick and she's going to stay home." Jay's eyes widened. At that point Hank knew that Erin hadn't informed him. "I'm sure she's fine, Jay."

"Why wouldn't she tell me though?" He asked. "I mean we got in a fight about her father, but why wouldn't she tell me about her being sick?"

"I don't know, Halstead. Your wife has her reasons. Just go call her, okay?" Jay nodded and left the room.

* * *

He picked up his phone and dialed Erin three times, each going to voicemail.

"Hey, Er. You should have told me you weren't feeling well, babe. I don't know if you're asleep right now, but please call me. I'm worried about you." He hung up the phone. Halstead was scared out of his mind.

* * *

"I don't buy it." Kim said immediately after they exited the room.

They were on their way out of the prison.

"I don't Kim, maybe I should go to the hearing." She said.

"No, Erin. C'mon by the time of the hearing, you'll probably be 8 months pregnant by then. Jay would not allow it."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Erin replied.

"Erin I don't agree. You need to listen to your husband and stop lying to him."

"Ow," Erin said as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Erin stopped, kneeled over front and held her stomach.

"Erin are you okay?"

She collapsed and Burgess barely caught her and brought her down slowly on the ground.

The security ran and hovered over Erin. Burgess stood against the wall and called 911. Then she called Will Halstead with Erin's phone.

She was going to call Jay but Erin threatened her not to. "Kim, don't you dare tell Jay." She said angrily as he hormones affected her attitude.

"please, he's... He's going to hate me" she said.

"Erin he needs to know." Kim said when they were in the ambulance. She immediately called Jay with Erin's phone.

* * *

"Hey baby, where have you been? I was worried when I didn't see you..." Jay said in the car on his way to their apartment.

"Jay," Kim cut him off. "Erin collapsed, were on our way to Chicago Med."

Jay's eyes widened as he heard Burgess say those words. He was scared for his life. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"What happened? Is my wife okay?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, Jay." Kim said panicking as she stared at Lindsay on the gurney. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jay changed his course, heading towards Chicago Med. He immediately called Hank Voight.

"Erin's on her way to the hospital" Jay screamed.

"I can't leave the district right now, but let's me know what's happening okay?" Hank said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like that cliffhanger. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Anyways Enjoy :)**

 **Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, although it may be sad. Anyways the 2hour PD is tomorrow, I can't wait! Leave me feedback, thank you :)**

* * *

Erin was rushed to the hospital. Burgess was crying the entire way.

She was conscious, but in a lot of pain. The excruciating stomach pain would come and go. Will Halstead didn't know what was wrong with her, so they had to run all sorts of tests.

They had finally settled down in one of the Emergency rooms, when Will Halstead walked in. Erin Halstead was in a hospital bed hooked up to wires.

"Erin." Will Halstead said entering the room. "I just got the results." he said.

"I'll wait outside." Kim said heading toward the door.

"Wait, do you mind staying behind? She's going to need you." Will said stopping Burgess from leaving the room.

"What is it?" Erin was confused and scared as Burgess sat by her and held her hand.

"I don't know how we didn't catch this sooner, I wish I did, this can end badly. You have a very special type of pregnancy." Will began to say.

"But, we already knew that, didn't we?" Erin cut him off.

"Yeah, but what I discovered is different. It's much worse."

"What's going on, Will?" She asked with a demanding tone.

"You have placenta previa. Due to your injury during the abduction, if you risk hemorrhaging during labor, you can die, Erin. So could your baby."

"What?" Erin said as she brought her hands to her face and covered her eyes as tears streamed down her face. Burgess hugged her and brought her closer.

"If we had caught this sooner, you would have more options, but unfortunately you're too far along to…" Will said, but was cut off.

"I don't want an abortion, Will." She said cutting him off.

"I know, you don't have that option anyway." he said.

"Then what do I do?" She said.

"ERIN!" Jay yelled as he saw his wife in the hospital room. "What happened?" he ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Baby, I'm fine. I wasn't feeling good this morning, so I called Kim." She lied.

"She had a panic attack from extreme stress." Will said. "We ran some tests, but she's fine. You can take her home, Jay."

"I was worried when I didn't see you at the district." He began to say. "You should have called me babe. You know, you're more important that work."

"Why were you so stressed, Er? Are you okay?" He asked as he automatically saw the scared look in her face. "You went to visit your dad, didn't you?"

Her face turned red. She knew she had messed up and there was no going back now. This news was destroying her and it would completely wreck him if she told him.

"Can we have some privacy?" Jay asked Burgess and Will.

"Of course." Kim said. Will and her took off immediately.

After they had left Erin began, "I needed to see him, but then memories flooded back and I lost it. I had a panic attack on the way out."

"You're unbelievable you know that?" He said angrily, not wanting to look at her. Her face turned red and she did not know what to say. "I told you not to go when you're pregnant. I thought that we agreed? But no, instead you go and make Kim take you, behind my back, and you get hurt. This was the reason I didn't want you to go. I trusted you." He paused and lifted his wedding finger up. "Loyalty and trust always, remember?"

"Jay…" She began to say as she got closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"Stop." He said as he backed away and let go of her hand. "I can't believe you would do this to me. I can't believe you would go behind my back like that."

"Jay, I'm fine. You heard Will. I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I can make my own decisions, I'm a grown woman." she replied.

"You don't get it. This is our child's life on the line; this is your life on the line. I'm only trying to protect the people that I lost a lot of blood the last time and I can't see you like that again. I can't lose you or our child. Why can't you understand that?"

"I do. I did." She began to say.

"But you still went anyway." He said. "I can't do this right now."

He turned around and started walking out the door. "Where are you going?" Erin grabbed his arm, but he fought it kept walking. "Jay…"

He turned around for a split second and said, "I'm leaving before I say something i'll regret later."

"Fine Jay leave. I don't need you. You've been smothering me anyway. I can't believe you told Hank about this without asking me. I can't do anything without you being there." she blurted out without even thinking. Her hormones were hitting her, without her deliberating over what she was saying, but she knew this was the way it had to be. She didn't want to crush him by telling him the truth.

"I'm smothering you?" He had the same expression as he had when Erin told him not to hit on Nadia, when Nadia had first started working at the district. But this time, she could see the hurt in his eyes and she knew this time he was being serious. "Are you serious? I'm sorry, I didn't realize worrying about my wife and our child after she had lost a lot of blood after getting SHOT, was considered smothering. I'm sorry for caring about you. Fine you want space, you got it." He stopped talking and stared and her for a split second in discontent and turned around to walk away.

When he saw Burgess in the hallway he asked in a low voice so no one else can hear, "Can you take her home and stay with her tonight?"

"Of course." Kim said.

Jay nodded and continued to walk away.

* * *

"What'd you do that for?" Kim asked as she came back into the room. Will followed quietly behind her keeping his mouth shut.

"I had to." She said. "He has every right to be pissed at me and I don't know how to fix that, but if there is something wrong with this pregnancy, I don't want him to know. It's better this way." Erin went on.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's been through enough. If it is as bad as I think it is, this will destroy him." She said.

"How about you?" Kim asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm keeping this baby no matter what."

"Erin.." Kim began to say. "If you risk bleeding during your delivering you could die."

"I don't care. I'm having this baby, Kim. There is no other option"

"You know this will destroy him, Erin. More than you telling him before hand"

Erin nodded, but didn't want to change her mind.

"Thank you for not telling Jay the truth,Will."

"I'm only letting you process this. He deserves to know, Erin."

"I know, but it'll destroy him." She said as tears streamed down her face. "I'd rather have him not know and be mad at me."

"What are you planning? Pushing him out of your life entirely so he won't know?"

"I don't know. Maybe." she said.

"And what if you die, Erin? What he's going to find out after the fact that his wife died and now he has a child to raise on his own, if your child survives."

She started crying heavily.

"Come here. I'm sorry, I just want you to think this through. I know this is really heartbreaking and difficult to process." he said as he got closer to her and hugged her.

"What am I going to do, Will?" she asked.

"First things first, you need to take care of yourself. Okay? You need to be extremely careful. It's more crucial now. Don't stress yourself out. You need to quit your current job, even that is too stressful, and maybe distancing yourself from Jay would be a good thing if you're not going to tell him the truth. You need to go see Dr. Taelen twice a week, and I'll stop by every other day. Call me if you need anything." Will said.

"Thank you, Will." She gave him a faint smile. He hugged her once again and left the room.

* * *

On his way to the apartment to pick up some of his things, he called Antonio. He wanted to call Ruzek, but he thought that crashing at Ruzek's for a couple of days when Burgess was going to be there did not sound ideal.

"Halstead," Antonio said into the phone.

"Hey man." Halstead said. "I have a favor to ask. Is there room for me to crash at your place?"

"Of course man. Is everything okay with Erin." he asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." Jay said. "I'm going to go pick up some stuff, I'll be over soon."

"Alright man," he said. "Hey, why don't you pack your bag and meet me at Molly's. I was planning on going tonight anyway."

"Sounds good man, see you." Jay said as he hung up the phone call. Alcohol sounded so good to him after his long day.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kim asked as they entered Erin's apartment.

"Yes, I'm fine." Erin lied. "Well, I'm physically fine, but emotionally not so much."

"You need to tell Jay, erin. You need to process this together."

"I can't. It's easier this way."

Kim put Erin's keys on the kitchen counter. There lay a note that read:

 _Erin,_

 _The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, but you're breaking my heart. How could you do something like this to me? You deliberately went behind my back after I told you not to. I want to be there for you, but you're just pushing me away and not listening to my input. If this is what you want, fine. I'll give you as much space as you need. Call me when you're actually willing to listen to me._

 _~Jay_

Burgess put all of her attention on the letter and missed the conversation that Erin was basically having with herself.

"Kim." Erin said.

"Oh sorry," Burgess said as she folded the letter and put it down.

"What was that?" Erin asked.

"Nothing." Kim said.

"Kim." She said aggressively. "What was that."

Kim breathed in and out and finally said, "It was a letter from Jay."

"What?" Erin asked as she immediately got up and grabbed the letter.

After reading the letter, Erin went into her room to check for Jay's stuff. He had taken his everyday clothing and left the ones he barely wore. She came back into the living room where Burgess was seated. "He left." She knew this is what she wanted. She needed the distance from him so he won't find out. wanted With all of her her heart for things to not be the way they were. The truth was it was easier for her to push him away then to tell him that he might lose her.

"Did I do the right thing?" Erin asked.

Burgess came closer to her, on the couch, and gave her a hug.

"I don't know, Er. All I know is that this is a tragic and complicated situation. In my opinion, I think he should know. But, if you don't want to, then this is how it's going to be."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's that I can't, Kim. I can't break his heart like that, not after everything we've been through."

"Erin you're already breaking his heart. He said it himself..." She said looking straight into her best friend's eyes.

Erin started crying again. "This will destroy him, not only break his heart, Kim."

"I don't agree with your decision, but I will be here for you no matter what."

"Thank you, Kim. Seriously, thank you for being here." Erin said smiling.

"Of course, Erin." Kim said giving her a hug. "You should go to relax. You've had a long day."

"You're right. Do you want to watch a movie in my bed with me?" Erin asked.

"Of course." Kim said. "Popcorn?"

Erin nodded and said, "I'll get you some sweats to sleep in while you're getting the popcorn."

* * *

They watched a movie in Erin's bed while eating popcorn. Kim slept by her because she didn't want to leave her alone after the devastating day that Erin had.

Erin fell asleep 20 minutes into the movie and Kim looked at her phone to find a few texts from Jay..

" _How is she?" Jay texted._

* _She's fine. She just fell asleep* Kim answered._

 _Jay immediately answered back. "Thank you for being there for her. I know I shouldn't have left, I just… I don't know, I guess I'm just hurt"_

 _* I understand, Jay. You have every right to be mad. I'm sorry I took her there without telling you, I should have known better.* She wanted to tell him that Erin knew that too, but she knew that would throw him off and ruin Erin's plan to keep it from him. All she wanted to do was to tell him everything, but she knew that would not not be right to her best friend._

" _It's not your fault, Erin makes her own decisions apparently. Without consulting her husband, but what else is new?"_

 _*Don't be too hard on her, Jay.* Kim replied._

" _Goodnight, Kim. Thank you for everything." Jay replied not knowing how to address her text._

 _*Goodnight, Jay* Burgess replied before she put her phone on the bedside and went to sleep._

* * *

 ** _Please Review!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Those Linstead scenes made me such SO HAPPY. I can't believe Linstead is official. It's so cute. Bushfer/ Linstead much such a beautiful couple. I'm not over all of those scenes. What was your reactions? Let me know what you think of this chapter, thank you so much for reading :)**

* * *

Hank Voight barged on Erin's door at 7 AM, the following day.

Burgess woke up immediately and went to answer the door.

"Hey Sarge. What's up?" Burgess said as she answered the door.

"Hi Burgess, is Erin awake yet?" Hank said as he barged into the apartment right when Erin came out of the room with a robe wrapped around her body.

"You went to see your father behind your husband's back? Are you out of your mind?" Hank screamed.

"I don't think you should scream at her, Sarge." Burgess said. Hank turned to her and raised his eyebrows for an explanation, but behind Hank, Erin mouthed "no" as she motioned her to cut it out. Erin had no intention of telling Hank either.

"I'm just saying she's really stressed out right now." Burgess said.

Hank nodded, but continued. "I told you to LISTEN to your husband, not lie to him. You got hurt, Erin. How could you do that to your husband, how could you do that to me? He told you he'll go with you after the baby is born and you completely lied to him. No wonder he moved out."

"I know. Okay? I made the biggest mistake of my life. I jeopardized the best thing that ever happened to me and Jay. You have every right to be disappointed in me."

"Damn right, I do. Pack your things, you're living with me for the time being." Hank demanded.

"Hank, no." She said. "I'm fine."

"No, you're almost 7 months pregnant. And your husband's not here and he has every right to be mad at you. He told me he doesn't want you alone and I agree. Burgess can't stay here everyday she has her own life, you need to have someone there. You're living with me."

Erin didn't want to protest because she knew this was the right option.

"You talked to Jay about this?" Erin asked surprised that Jay talked to Voight about moving out.

"Yes, I did. But he wasn't the one that told me. Antonio did. For some selfless reason, Jay didn't want to tell me what you did because he knew how disappointed I would be."

"He's such an amazing guy." Erin as she picked up one of their pictures together, from the coffee table. It was of her and Jay when they were just friends. He had her arm around her and they both had large smiles on their faces. He was an incredible husband and she messed up BIG TIME! But, she couldn't fix it because of her condition, nor did she know how to gain his trust back. She was about to cry, but she didn't want to explain everything to Hank.

"Damn right he is. You should appreciate his compassion, rather than to lie to the man." Voight said.

"I know I really messed up. I don't deserve him." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

Hank brought her in his arms and hugged her. "Hey, of course you deserve him. But you made a mistake and you have to let him process this."

"I know." Erin said as he wiped her tears that fell down her face.

"Sarge," Kim was sitting on the couch listening intensively but not saying a word. "Will told her she needs to quit her job. She is under a lot of stress and he wants her to be careful." At first, Erin grew mad at Kim, but she knew that stress would be fatal for her and seeing Jay everyday would be too hard. She needed to take care of herself and her baby right now, that was the priority.

"He's right. Erin you're off desk duty. Pack your things before tonight, I'll come pick you up after work." Erin nodded.

Hank gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you later. Kim, I'll see you at the district."

"Yes, Sir." Burgess replied before she closed the door behind Voight. Voight hated the fact that he didn't have his best detective on the team, but he really liked having Burgess in Intelligence. She was good police and he appreciated her.

* * *

"Jay." Halstead heard his boss yell out from his office. Halstead has just walked into the district that morning.

"Hank. How is she?" Jay asked before Voight could speak.

"She's okay, she knows she messed up and she's dealing with the consequences for her actions. She's moving in tonight." Voight answered.

Halstead didn't like leaving his wife, but she really hurt him and he didn't know if he could trust her. "Thank you, Hank. Honestly, I know this is not the time to move out, but I just need some space. You know? She really hurt me. I'm glad she has someone looking out for her though."

Voight nodded. "I understand your standpoint on this, Jay. You have every right to be angry with her. Distance would be good for the both of you, but work on it. Take the space, but gradually forgive her. You both love each other, she just made a really bad mistake." Hank said.

Jay nodded, even though he knew how difficult it would be to get himself to forgive her and trust her again. "I'll try."

"Good." Hank said. "I'll be right in for a briefing."

Halstead nodded and was almost out the door when he heard Voight's voice. "And Jay.." Jay turned around to face Hank. "I'll take care of her, don't worry. I'll keep in touch with how she's doing."

"Thank you, Sarge. Means a lot." Halstead replied with a faint smile.

Jay came back into the bullpen and saw Burgess.

"Hey, Kim." Jay said. "Thank you for being there for her, honesty. You're a great friend to her. I know I'm being a horrible husband..."

"Jay, it's okay. I understand completely. You have every right to be angry at her." She knew how hard it was going to be to see Jay everyday and keep a heartbreaking secret from him. But she definitely wasn't prepared for his difficult it was.

"Thank you, Kim." Jay said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Anything for you both. I'm always here." Kim smiled at her best friend's husband.

Jay smiled back and walked to his desk to get ready for the briefing.

"Okay so..." Voight came out of his office and stuck two pictures on the whiteboard.

* * *

"You ready kid?" Voight yelled out from the living room waiting for Erin to finish getting dressed.

"If by ready you mean ready to be a teenager again in Hank Voight's house, even though in two months I'm having a baby of my own. I don't have much choice do I?" Erin rambled.

"Uh, Nope." Voight smirked. "You're not going to be trapped as a teenager, Erin. I just don't want you to be alone. At least this way, Nadia can visit during the day and I can watch you the rest of the time. This is the right thing, trust me." He replied.

"I know, I'm sorry. You're right, I can't be alone right now" Erin said. She didn't want to tell Hank just yet. She knew he too would be heartbroken. She couldn't see her loved ones that way, she would fall apart if she did.

"C'mon, let's go kid." Voight grabbed all of her bags and guided her out of her apartment. "You in the mood for some pizza?"

"Hell yes. This baby's hungry." Erin said rubbing her stomach. Hank was so happy for Jay and Erin. He genuinely thought that they'd make amazing parents. He was happy to become a grandpa again. He was just scared that Jay and Erin would not talk for a long time and start to resent each other. He would give them some space, but gradually he needed to reunite them. They were having a baby together after all and he knew that they both loved each other more than anything.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. I don't think I will ever get over how cute Linstead was in this week's episode. This is a fairly long chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave me some reviews and feedback, it would really mean a lot :) I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Erin woke up feeling really uncomfortable, her stomach. It had been a week since Jay moved out and Erin moved into Voight's house. She had not been sleeping well lately. She only slept well in his arms. She really missed him. She wanted to call him and hear his voice, but she knew that wouldn't be appropriate.

*Another day stuck in this house, without my husband* she thought to herself. Voight had also taken her car keys, so she was stuck there until Nadia came later in the afternoon.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and saw how big she had become. *Wow* She thought to herself. She rubbed her stomach and started speaking to her baby."My baby, I hope I'm there to meet you. I don't want to leave you motherless, baby. I'm so sorry. I want to be there to see your wonderful father hold you and see how much he loves you. He loves you baby, more than anything. I'm sorry for breaking your father's heart. I love him so much. I just don't want to break him with this." Tears streamed down her face.

She washed her teeth and her face and went back into her former childhood room. She grabbed a few pieces of paper and started to write a letter to Hank, Jay, and their daughter. She put them both in envelopes, one addressed to "Dad", one addressed to "Jay", and one addressed as "To My Daughter". She hated writing them. It killed her, but what if something did happen to her? She needed them to know how she felt about and how much it hurt not being able to tell them and not being able to be there. She loved them all so much. The one to her daughter was the most painful. She wanted to be in her daughter's life more than anything. She was familiar with the pain of not having a mother there for her in her life. It pained her.

Tears continued to stream down her face, as she put her sweats on and went down the stairs.

* * *

"Oh you're awake." Nadia said as Erin entered the kitchen. Nadia was seated down at the kitchen table with two plates of pancakes in front of her.

"Hey, you're early." Erin said as she went and sat down on the kitchen table. Nadia pushed the second plate in front of Erin.

"Yeah, Voight wanted me early today. He told me you've been really sad lately, he didn't want you to be alone." Nadia said. "You okay, Er?"

Erin nodded with a small smile. "I'm scared, and I miss him."

"I know, Er. This is scary. But, it's even worse that you're going through this alone. You need to tell Jay. He deserves to know. You deserve to have your husband by your side"

"I don't know how to, Nadia. I don't want to destroy him." Erin said as she started crying.

"But, this is destroying you. Erin. I know you were crying before you came downstairs.

"No, I wasn't" Erin pleaded, but Nadia gave her an eyebrow raise. "Okay, I was. This is all just so hard."

"Erin you need to tell him." Nadia said.

"No." Erin said. "I made my decision."

"Okay." Nadia reluctantly said. "But, what are you going to do if Jay shows up to your appointment tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I know he would want to be there, Hank told me he did. I guess I'll tell Dr. Taelen to lie to him and not tell him about my condition and keep him out."

"You're going to keep him out from his own wife's pregnancy appointments? Are you serious, Erin?" Erin saw the disappointment in Nadia's face. Nadia looked up to her, she was her role model. She never expected Erin to keep something this big from her husband. She was disappointed at her.

"I don't have much choice do I?" Erin asked.

"You can tell him the truth, Erin." Nadia replied folding her arms. She desperately wanted Erin to tell her husband the truth. Jay deserved to know. Nadia and Jay had gotten really close throughout the process and she thought that he deserved to know his wife is going through this type of heartbreak. She knew Halstead would never forgive her if Erin died and she didn't tell him beforehand. He trusted her. She hated keeping this from him. She knew she couldn't for Erin's sake. She wanted everything to be good. She wanted her best friends to happily have a healthy child and live a good life, she hated what was happening to them.

"I made my decision, Nadia. I know you want the best for us, but I do too. And I think this is the way it has to be.

Nadia didn't know how to fight her anymore so she kept her mouth shut.

"Can ask you a favor?" Nadia nodded. " Okay one second." Erin got up and went back to her room to retrieve the letters she hid in her dresser. She came back down and handed them to Nadia.

"Can you please give these letters to Hank, Jay, and my daughter, if anything happens to me?" she asked.

"Erin..I" Nadia said as tears formed in her eyes. She glanced at the letters in her hand, but pushed them to Erin.

"Please, Nadia." Erin pleaded pushing the letters back to Nadia.

"Okay, if this is what you want." Nadia replied putting the letters in her purse.

"One more thing. Please take care of them when I die. They're all going to need you Nadia." Erin said.

"STOP!" Nadia screamed. "Stop saying stuff like that. Please." Tears were streaming down Nadia's face.

"I have to think of the possibilities, Nadia." Erin said as she too was heavily crying.

"You still have a chance. Please fight, stop thinking this way." Nadia got up, walked to Erin's chair, and went to wrap her arms around her neck, from her backside. "I love you, Erin. Please stop doing this to yourself."

"I love you, Nadia. You don't know how proud I am of you, and how much you've accomplished. You're going to be a damn good cop one day; one of the best." Erin said as she held Nadia's hand.

"Please, just stop. Okay? I can't lose you." Nadia hugged Erin's neck tighter and Erin started to cry more heavily.

* * *

"Halstead?" Antonio yelled out from his desk at the precinct. Jay Halstead's mind was elsewhere, to Erin and their daughter. He hadn't been himself since he left Erin. He missed her so much, but he was to stubborn to tell her that. She really hurt him and she put the most important thing in their lives at risk. He didn't know how he could get past that.

"Sorry man. What's up?" Jay looked up at Dawson and finally answered.

"You haven't talked to her at all have you?" Antonio asked.

"Nope." Jay answered. "We have an appointment tomorrow at the doctor's, I don't know how I'm going to handle myself, dude."

"Do it for your child. Even if you're angry at her, she's still your wife, and she's carrying your child." Antonio said.

"Yeah she's still my wife. I don't know how I'm going to handle going to the weekly birthing classes every friday though." He replied.

"I can take her for you," Mouse answered from his desk.

"Yeah like I want your arms around my wife, Mouse." Jay attacked while smirking faintly.

"Sorry for offering, Jeez." Mouse said putting his hands up.

"Sorry, Mouse. My heads not in the right place. Thank you for offering, dude. I should go. This is for my daughter." Jay said.

"Yeah it is, Halstead. That's the right thing to do." Antonio paused. "Now get your head back into the game, I need my partner all in."

"Yes, of course." Jay said setting his mind back to work.

* * *

 **At the end of the night**

"Sarge," Halstead knock on the door panel of Voight's office.

"Come in," Hank Voight said.

"Do you mind if I get off a couple of hours tomorrow for Erin's doctor appointment?" Halstead asked.

"Of course. I'm happy you're going to that, despite the circumstances."

"Thank you, Voight. Yeah, it's going to be a violation of the whole "space" thing I wanted, but.." He began to say.

"She's carrying your child, you should be there." Hank continued for him.

"Exactly. Thank you for everything, Sarge." Halstead said.

"Call me Hank, Jay. I think we're past all that. You're a good husband, and as I keep saying, you're going to make a great father."

"Thank you, Hank. Means a lot." Halstead said.

"I think you should just meet her there, it's better for your sakes. I'll have Nadia take her."

Halstead nodded knowing this is the way it was going to be and grabbed his stuff and left the precinct.

* * *

The next day, Halstead knocked on the door of the doctor's room that his wife was in. He got gotten off of work a little later than expected, but he made it just in time.

"Come in," Dr. Taelen called out as she got up and opened the door.

Jay saw his wife on the bed with her stomach open ready to do an ultrasound.

"Jay, you came." Erin smiled. She expected him to come because of the guy he was, but she didn't know how happy it made her until that moment as she saw his face.

"Yeah this is my daughter, I would like to know how she is. Despite what is going on between us." Jay replied.

Erin took a second to control her emotions and get prepared for what she was about to say. She wasn't ready to hurt him, but she could not have him in the room without finding out about her condition. "Jay, I really appreciate you being here. I'm glad you came, but do you mind sitting outside today? I want to do this alone today."

Jay looked at her with discontent and Erin could see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. It killed her, it really did. But, this is the way it had to be.

"Seriously, Erin? I can't be apart of my own wife's pregnancy? What are you going to fight for full custody too, and keep me from my own daughter? I swear to God Erin, I won't let you do that."

"No, that's not it, Jay. I just need to do talk to her about some stuff alone. Please just wait outside and we'll fill you in afterwards."

"Whatever, Erin." Jay said as he walked out the door and sat against the wall parallel to the room.

At that point Erin was crying.

"Hey, you okay?" Dr. Taelen asked.

Erin shook her head and tried to control her tears.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him, Erin?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to destroy him." Erin said.

"I may be overstepping a little, but you're already destroying him by lying to him, Erin. I could see it in his expression. You're also destroying yourself, that's not good for your condition, sweetie." Dr. Taelen said.

Erin nodded, but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"Do you want to get started?" Erin nodded.

"Erin, your baby looks entirely healthy. It has a regular heartbeat, everything looks good." Erin smiled. "How have you been feeling? Any stomach pains?"

"I sometimes get excruciating stomach pains, but they don't last long." Erin replied.

"That's normal for your condition. You just have to be careful and not to strain yourself. Keep your stress levels low, Erin."

"I'm trying, it's just hard considering the circumstances." Erin said as she stared at the closed door that Jay was standing at a while before.

"I know you're adamant on not telling him, but you need too. For the sake of all three of you."

"I'll try to get myself to tell him, but I can't make any promises." Erin said. She knew she had to tell him, it was the right thing to. But, she didn't know if she could get herself to.

"Good. Try your best, Erin. It will be better for you both." Dr. Taelen said. "Here is your ultrasound picture."

Erin grabbed the picture and studied it. Tears began to form in her eyes again as she thought about her child growing up without a mother.

"You're going to be okay, Erin. You need to have faith. It's not a 100% chance. You can pull through and I will help you any way that I can." The doctor said as she pulled her chair closer to the bed Erin was on and held her hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Taelen." Erin said wiping her tears. "Can I have a second copy of this?"

"Of course."

* * *

Halstead immediately got up when the door opened.

"How is she?" He spoke directly at the doctor.

"They're both fine. Everything looks normal with the baby. She just needs to keep her stress levels low." Dr. Taelen answered. "Nice seeing you both."

"Thank you, Doctor Taelen." Jay called out before she left.

Jay couldn't even look at his wife. He was so disappointed at her. They stood there in silence for a couple moments.

"This is yours." Erin said breaking the silence. She handed the ultrasound picture to her husband.

Jay smiled as he looked at the picture. Erin admired her husband so much, and seeing him happy when he saw the picture made her fall in love with him all over again.

"Thank you for coming, baby." She said grazing his cheek.

"Don't do that, Erin. Not after you just kicked me out of my own daughter's appointment." Jay said stepping back a little. "I'm assuming you're not going to let me take you to the birthing class on Friday?" Jay was furious and he was getting his anger out.

"I'm sorry Jay no. I think it's better to take some space from each other."

"If that's what you want, fine." Jay said. "Bye, Erin" He turned around and walked out the exit.

Erin leaned back against the wall and started crying again. Then she realized that Nadia was waiting for her in the waiting room, so she got herself together and went back to Nadia.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

Jay and Erin had not spoken at all that past week. Jay kept in touch with Hank and Nadia with how she was doing, but did not speak to her directly. He was pissed, especially for the way she acted at the doctor's office.

That week, Erin had fallen deeper in depression. She was very hormonal and she missed her husband. It was killing her to be away from him.

She tossed and turned that night. She was not completely asleep when her phone buzzed from the dresser. She got up to answer it, she looked at the time, it was almost 6AM, but the darkness said otherwise.

"Hello?" Erin answered into the phone.

"Erin. It's Will." Will Halstead said.

"Will you sound worried, what's wrong?" She asked growing worried.

"Erin, Jay's been shot." As the words escaped his lips, Erin felt her heart break. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the amazing reviews and feedback, you guys don't understand how happy it makes me. I know it is heartbreaking, but you'll see what happens. Thank you for reading, and I'm glad you guys like it. Happy Halloween, stay safe :)**

* * *

"Hello?" Erin answered into the phone.

"Erin. It's Will." Will Halstead said.

"Will you sound worried, what's wrong?" She asked growing worried.

"Erin, Jay's been shot." As the words escaped his lips, Erin felt her heart break. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move.

"They just brought him in, he's going into surgery now. The team didn't want to tell you, but I think as his wife you should know."

"Will, is he okay?" Erin asked as she was already up getting dressed.

"We don't know yet, Er. Your team is here in the waiting room, if you're up for it, come. I don't suggest it due to your condition and I probably should not have told you, but he's your husband."

"Thank you telling me, Will. I really appreciate it. I'll be there as soon as I can." Tears fell down her face.

* * *

She quickly finished getting dressed and filled a bag of clothes for herself and went down the stairs to find Nadia sleeping on the couch.

"Nadia." Erin said gently shaking her.

"What's wrong?" Nadia asked startled.

"Jay's been shot. He's in the hospital, can you take me please?" Erin said with a worried expression on her face.

"Of course, let's go." Nadia didn't want to show Erin her reaction to finding out that Jay has been shot because she knew that Erin would break down even more than she already was. Nadia had to keep emotions in to support her best friend.

* * *

Nadia drove as fast as she could to go to the hospital.

"Jay Halstead," Nadia called out.

"He's still in surgery, family is in the waiting room on the 3rd floor."

"Thank you." Nadia said as they rushed to the elevator.

Erin didn't speak, she couldn't get herself to.

* * *

"Erin, what are you doing here?" Hank said approaching her as she entered the waiting room. The whole team was there, Olinsky in one corner, Antonio the other. Ruzek and Burgess were sitting next to each other holding hands, Platt was sitting in a chair close to Olinsky. Erin loved seeing her family there to support her husband, it meant the world to her.

"He's my husband, Hank. You should have called me yourself." Erin said as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry, Er. I didn't want to wake you and put you under this kind of pressure." Hank said as he brought her into a deep hug.

"I don't care. You should have called." Erin said tapping his chest with her fists. "How is he?"

"We don't know, Er. He's in surgery." Hank looked at his broken daughter. His heart broke for her. He hated seeing her in this position, he wanted everything to be okay. For his daughter and son-in-law to be okay.

"C'mon, let's sit kid." Hank brought her to a chair and sat her down next to him.

"I'm going to go get some food for Erin, does anyone else want any?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Thank you Nadia." Hank said.

"I'll go with you," Platt called out and ran after her.

* * *

Nadia nodded and walked with Platt. She tried to hide her tears, but Platt already saw them coming down. Seeing Hank hug Erin killed her. With everything going on with Erin and her husband getting shot, her heart broke for them.

"Are you okay, kid?" Platt asked. She actually liked Nadia, she was a good kid. Platt believed she would make a great cop one day, she was even helping her with the academy and paperwork.

"No." Nadia said trying to wipe her tears. "This whole thing, it's heartbreaking. And Erin... It's way too much for Erin. For all of them, I just... I want everything to be okay."

Trudy stopped and brought Nadia in for a hug. "They're both strong kid. They'll pull through this, we just need to have faith."

Nadia nodded. Trudy let her go and they continued to walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

"What happened out there, Hank?" Erin asked. She wanted to know what happened to her husband. She hated not being about to have his back out there, but she had no choice she was pregnant.

 _"Halstead, wait for backup." Antonio yelled from the other side of the building._

 _Halstead had no attention of waiting for backup, he ran into the building without anyone by him._

 _"Halstead?" Antonio yelled. "What the hell did you do" he ran into the building, but by the time he got to the same area that Jay was, he had already been shot at the abdomen and beat up._

 _Antonio shot the guy that had shot Jay to protect himself and his partner and ran to Jay's lifeless body._

 _"What the hell did you do, Halstead?" Antonio yelled as he put pressure on his wound._

 _"I need an ambulance at 5234..."_

 _"Antonio," Jay called out faintly._

 _"Jay, stay with me. Please." Antonio yelled, but Jay crashed._

"He wasn't supposed to go in, but your husband of yours is quite a reckless one." Hank said.

"How could he be so stupid?" Erin yelled out. "This would have never happened if I was there. I wouldn't had let him go inside."

"You're pregnant, Erin. You can't blame yourself. This isn't anyone's fault, but Halstead's"

"Why would he do something like this?"

"He was thinking about you." Antonio said. "His head wasn't in the right place."

Erin's guilt overcame here. "This is my fault." Tears streamed down her face.

"It's not, Erin." Hank said rubbing her cheek.

"But it is. I pushed him away. I should have just told..." She was cut off by the doctor that walked in.

"Family of Jay Halstead?"

"We're all his family," Hank called out.

"I'm his wife," Erin said getting up and getting closer to the doctor. Hank put his arm around Erin and held her tightly.

"He's out of surgery and has been moved into a room. He suffered some bruising in his face and shoulder. He was shot in the abdomen, we removed the bucket and he's stable. He's still unconscious due to sedatives, but he'll wake up soon. His condition is looking good."

"Thank you so much doctor." Voight said as pulled Erin closer.

"Can we see him?" Erin asked.

"Yes, one at a time for now." The doctor replied.

"Go see your husband." Hank said kissing Erin's cheek. "He's going to be okay." Erin nodded and walked through the emergency room entrance.

* * *

Erin didn't know what to expect as she started walking to the room they doctor told her he was in.

"Jay." Erin screamed as she rushed into the hospital room feeling a moment of deja vu, well the opposite. She realized that what she was feeling at this moment did not even come close to what Jay had felt when he found out Erin had was rushed to the hospital three weeks ago.

She walked towards his bed and grazed his cheek and his bruised faced. He had tubes going through his arms and bandages everywhere. It broke her heart to see him like this. "Baby please. I'm so sorry, Jay. I'm sorry for not being there and pushing you away. I'm sorry for causing this. This is all my fault. I'm sorry for not telling you baby." She said talking to his unconscious body. "I can't lose you, Jay. Please."

She was crying heavily when Will Halstead walked in and saw his unconscious brother and his wife crying by his side. He felt helpless.

"Will," Erin called out and ran to him and cried in his chest. Will hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Shh," Will said continually rubbing her back. "He's going to be okay."

"This is all my fault, Will." Erin said.

"No, it's not Erin." Will said.

"Yes, it is. I should have never pushed him away, this wouldn't have happened. He was reckless because of me." Erin said crying heavily.

"It's not your fault, Erin. You wanted to protect him."

"This is where protecting him has lead to." She pulled away and pointed at Jay in his hospital bed. "I messed up."

"Breathe. He's going to be okay, Erin." He said pulling her back for a hug.

Erin pulled away and felt excruciating pain in her stomach. "Ah," she screamed.

"Erin you need to sit down, this is all the stress. Let me get you some fluids." He brought her to sit on the chair next to the hospital bed.

Will ran back with some water and pills in his hand. "Take this and drink the whole bottle."

"Is this okay for my baby?"

"Yes, Erin it is." Erin swallowed the pills and drank the water slowly.

"Now take slow and deep breaths." Will said. "Better?"

"A little." Erin replied still holding a firm grasp on her stomach.

"Good. You need to relax, Er. Your husband's fine. Maybe you both need to move back in together and you should tell him soon."

"That's a good idea. I think it's time" Erin said. "Thank you, Will."

"Of course, sister-in-law." Will smiled. "I'll be back in a bit, just breath okay?"

Erin nodded as she stared at her unconscious husband.

* * *

About a half hour later, Halstead began to open his eyes.

Erin immediately got up and went by his bed.

"Hi baby. You scared me so much. How could you be so reckless?" Erin asked.

"Erin, what are you doing here?" He said faintly as he was lying in the hospital bed. "They shouldn't have called you." He looked at his beautiful wife. Her bump had grown so much since he'd since her last. He hated being away from her and not being apart of the pregnancy. But as much as he hated himself for that, he was angry at Erin for putting herself and their child at risk.

"I would like to know when my husband has been beaten up and shot, thank you very much. I'm so glad you're okay, baby." She said as she went over to his hospital bed and examined his wounds and grazed his wounds on his face.

"I'm fine, Erin. You can go now." He said angrily.

"Jay…" she said as tried to hold his hand, but he pulled away. "I needed to be here by your side,"

"What so you can lie to me and push me away again?" he said. "What are you doing here seriously?"

"You're my husband, Jay. I needed to see how you are."

"Well, I haven't been much of that lately." He mumbled disappointed more in himself than her.

"Jay, I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. With the whole doctor appointment thing, I was being stubborn. You should have been there. I'm really sorry, Jay. I missed you so much." She grazed his cheek and interlocked her hands with his.

He held her hand for a minute, then pulled away. "I can't do this right now, Erin?...You lied to me, Erin. You put the most important person in our life at risk, including yourself. And you had the audacity to push me away when I had every right to be angry at you." Jay replied as tears streamed down his face. He finally told Erin how he felt.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Jay. Okay? I was stupid, I made a big mistake and I got scared. I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to you or to hurt you, Jay. I love this baby more than anything. I'm sorry for putting her at risk. You have a right a right not to forgive me, I understand. I should go. I'm glad you're okay, baby. Don't scare me like that again." She kissed his cheek and started walking away, but Jay grasped her hand.

"Erin…" he hated hurting her, even when she broke his heart. He loved her too much to see her hurting, especially by him.

"Yeah, Jay?" Erin asked turning back around.

"I forgive you. But, I still need some time." She nodded and gave a small smile. It was so difficult for Jay to say those words. He just knew that he had too. He was still entirely in love with her, and she was still his wife.

She just wanted to kiss him and tell him everything, but she didn't know how. It would destroy him, even more than she was killing him now.

"When you get discharged, can you at least come home? Let me take care of you. Please come home to us." She said as she rubbed her growing stomach.

"Okay, I've been so worried about my baby anyway." he said. "I still need some space, so this isn't about you, this is about my baby. Okay?" She nodded. "I'll be sleeping on the couch." He said. She wanted to protest, but she knew he had a right to be upset at her, and she thought it was easier that way. She was still not ready to tell him the truth.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Jay was stable and was discharged two days later. Erin had stayed with him throughout those two days in and out of the hospital. They finally got each other to smile and things going back to normal. She didn't want to tell him in the hospital, so she waited a couple more days.

Voight had helped Jay get into the apartment. His arm was still a bit sore from the gunshot wound. Hank had already grabbed Jay's stuff from Antonio's and brought Erin's stuff from his house. He knew it was time for her to move back in and work things out with her husband.

When Erin went to the bathroom, Voight thought he'd have a quick chat with Halstead.

"Jay, forgive your wife." Hank said.

"I have forgiven her, but I still need some space." Jay whispered.

"I mean actually forgive her. She's been heartbroken ever since you left and you getting shot did not help the situation. You should have seen the way she reacted when she found out you were in the hospital, Jay. I get that you're mad, you have every right to be. But, forgive her. Almost losing her husband took a toll on her. She's apologized and she needs you right now, as much as you need her. Go be with your wife." Jay nodded before he said goodbye to Voight and closed the door. He knew Hank was right, Erin needed him right now. As much as he was mad at her, he loved her way more. He decided it was about time to forgive her; actually forgive her.

Jay went into their former room to change.

"Did Hank leave?" Erin said came out of the bathroom with one his t-shirts on barely covering her upper thighs.

He stared at her legs and her growing baby bump. Gosh, he had missed his beautiful wife.

She saw him glaring at her and checking her out from head to toe. She quickly grabbed a towel to cover up. She knew he was still upset. "Sorry… I just. Nothing fits me anymore."

"Hey, you're still my wife." Jay reassured her grabbing the towel she wrapped around her waist and throwing to the other side of the room. "God, I missed you. And you're definitely rocking my shirt. So damn sexy." He smirked and came closer to her to gave her a hug.

"I missed you too, Jay. So much." She said as she started crying in his chest.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong?" She pulled her head out of his chest to look up at her husband, who grabbed her cheeks in his hands and grazed them.

"I don't know, I really missed you these past few weeks. I'm so sorry for pushing you away. And seeing you in that hospital bed unconscious, I don't know. I almost lost it. I don't know what I'll do without you, Jay."

"Hey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He said cupping her cheek and crashing his lips against hers. She really missed kissing him, she missed everything about him. He too enjoyed the moment. He had missed his wife so dearly.

"Thank you, Jay." She said as she grazed his cheek.

"For what?" He asked.

"For your compassion, for forgiving me. For not telling Hank what I did. I mean you have every right to be mad at me, Jay. What I did was unforgiving. I put our child at risk. I'm...I'm really sorry. You're an amazing man, you truly are." She grazed his cheek and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"What you did was wrong, but you're my wife and I love you no matter what. I forgive you, we've been apart long enough. I want to be with my wife and be here every step of this pregnancy, Er. I'm sorry too, for leaving you. I didn't mean to hurt you, Baby. I really didn't. I was just hurt." Jay said as he held her cheeks in his hands.

"You don't have to apologize, I know how much I hurt you. I'm sorry baby."

Jay smiled and said, "I love you, Er. No matter what."

"I love you, so much. Just don't do that to me again, I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Jay." Erin said as she kissed him again.

"You're right, I was reckless. I'm sorry, babe" he said as he interlocked his hand with hers "Do you want to take a shower together? I might need help, you know?" Jay smirked. His right shoulder was still sore so he couldn't move his arm too much.

"Of course." She smiled and grazed his cheek.

He kissed her once more. "C'mon let's go then." Erin said smiling at her husband.

* * *

"Ah," Jay said as was was reaching up to grab something from the top shelf of the closet.

"You okay?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, my shoulder's just sore from the fight." Jay said as he grabbed the shirt he was trying to grab from the top shelf.

"Come here." Erin said as she sat down on the edge of the bed and tapped the bed in front of her for Jay to take a seat.

As he sat she started to massage his back. "Ah, that feels amazing."

"What can I say, I have the skills," Erin joked.

"Really?" Jay smirked.

Erin started to kiss his neck as she continued to massage him.

"I know I may be pushing it, but can you stay with us tonight?" Erin asked.

"Of course, baby. You're not pushing it. I forgive you, completely. You're my wife and I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Jay turned around and kissed Erin's cheek. "C'mon, babe. let's go to bed."

They both crawled into bed and he pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her forehead. He was so happy to be back by her side.

"How are my girls?" He said as he rubbed her stomach.

"We're good babe. How are you feeling?" She asked as she played with his hair. Before he could answer, she felt the baby kick. She immediately grabbed his hand and put it in the area their baby was kicking.

"Better now." He smiled as he felt his baby girl kicking his wife's stomach. He was so happy to be back and to enjoy this moment and stepping stone with his wife.

Erin wanted to tell him, but she wanted to enjoy the beautiful moment she was having with her husband.

* * *

Jay moved from his back to his side and reached over for his wife, but she wasn't there. He looked at the time, it was past 2. Then he heard his wife through the baby monitor.

"Please take care of your father, okay? He's going to need you after I'm gone" Erin was seated on the rocking chair rubbing her stomach as she was rocking back and forth. She was holding the recent ultrasound picture in her hand.

Jay's heart sank as he heard those words. He couldn't move. He stood there utterly confused.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank for the reviews, I love you guys. Although this chapter is heartbreaking, hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

 _Erin couldn't sleep, she had the condition in her mind. She needed to tell her husband, but being happily in his arms was something she didn't want to ruin. She decided to get out of her bed and go into her daughter's nursery. She slowly opened the door. She looked inside and beautifully her husband had set up and decorated the room. She loved it. She loved every part of the room. She walk to the counter and picked up the picture frame that contained her first ultrasound picture and smiled. This was her's and Jay's daughter, she wanted to be there every step of the way, but she knew she had a chance of not being there for her daughter and her wonderful husband. She brought the picture fram with her as she sat down on the rocking chair and rubbed her stomach._

Jay moved from his back to his side and reached over for his wife, but she wasn't there. He looked at the time, it was past 2. The he heard his wife through the baby monitor.

"Please take care of your father, okay? He's going to need you after I'm gone" Erin was seated on the rocking chair rubbing her stomach as she was rocking back and forth. She was holding the recent ultrasound picture in her hand.

Jay's heart sank as he heard those words. He couldn't move. He stood there utterly confused.

"God, I want to know you. I want to see your dad look at you and hold you. I want to be your mother. I want to look in your eyes and see how much you remind me of your amazing father. I wanna know you, I want to see you walk. I'm so sorry, baby. I want to be here when you say your first words. I want to be here for everything." Jay heard Erin say as she started crying heavily.

At that point he barged into the room and looked at his wife rubbing her stomach and heavily crying. "What the hell are you talking about?" He said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Jay.." She began to say. "You weren't supposed to find out like this. I wanted to tell you for such a long time, but I didn't know how."

As Erin began to cry more, Jay yelled. "Tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I lied to you about my condition." Jay continued to give her his undivided attention. "Jay, I have placenta previa. If I risk hemorrhaging, which is excessive bleeding, during my pregnancy, I can die. Our child might live, but there are no guarantees. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought it would be easier that way. I knew this would destroy you."

His eyes widened he couldn't talk. He couldn't breath. His whole world got completely shattered into a billion pieces, in the matter of seconds. He went by the rocking chair and kneeled down and grabbed her hand. "I can't lose you, Er. I just can't. What did you keep this from me? Of course it's going to destroy me. But not knowing and leaving my wife when she needed me the most, that's destroying me too. What if you died, Erin? Without me knowing? Then what would have happened to me?"

"I know, Jay. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to protect you from this."

"You're my wife and this is our child. I want to know, even though it might destroy any sanity I have left." Tears streamed down his face. He wanted to be angry at her, but this news was destroying the both of them. He knew she had her reasons she didn't tell him, and he understood them. Well, at least he wanted to.

"Then we end the pregnancy. As much as I love this child, Erin. I can't lose you. I just can't…" Jay started heavily crying as he grazed her cheek.

"It's too late for that option." she said. "Nor, would I want one."

"But…" Jay argued.

"No, Jay. I'm having this baby, even if my delivery kills me."

"I can't lose you, Erin." Tears were streaming down his face.

She held his cheek and said, "I know, Jay. More than anything I want to be there for all of it."

"I can't do this without you. If I lose you, I don't know what will happen to me." He got up and gave his hand to her to get her up and brought her in on a deep hug.

She cried heavily in his chest as he cried heavily as he was hugging her.

"No. This can't be happening. Baby. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose either of you. I can't raise this baby on my own."

"If anything does happen, you can. I know you can. You're an amazing husband and you're going to make an even better father, Jay."

"No, I'll be a emotional wreck if you die, Erin. I won't be able to function." He continued to heavily cry.

"Jay this is happening whether we like it or not. Let's just make the best of it okay? There's still a 50/50 chance." She asked.

"I'm not giving up yet. Let's not talk about that, okay? Can we enjoy each other's presence." She nodded and he brought her out of the baby's room. "This door stays closed."

"But, Jay..." She argued.

"Erin this door stays closed." He demanded. She nodded as he brought her to the bed and helped her get in. He kissed her on the forehead.

He walked to the other side and went into the bed. He put his arm around her and she lay her head on his chest, just like old times. She missed it so much. She had been sleeping horribly, ever since Jay moved out. "I'm sorry I've been so stubborn. I was just hurt for what you said, and how you lied to me. I should have never moved out. What kind of horrible husband would move out when his wife needed him the most. I am so sorry, baby."

"No, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should have never gone to see my dad. I was being a stubborn idiot and being moody. I'm really sorry, Jay. Of course I didn't want you to keep you out of those appointments, Jay. I love when you come, I love when you hold me during our birthing classes. I live for those moments, Jay. I'm sorry for pushing you away from all of that, I just thought it was too hard to have you there, it was too hard for me to hurt you babe. And I said those things to push you away because I thought it would be easier that way. But I hurt you anyway and caused your recklessness, I'm so sorry Jay."

"You didn't cause that, Er. I was being stupid and I was reckless. I'm sorry for putting you through that. And it's not easier not knowing, Er. But, I forgive you for all of it. I'm sorry too for smothering you a bit too much. I just wanted to protect you, Er. I guess I failed anyway." Tears streamed down his face.

She pulled away from his chest to look into his eyes. She grazed his cheek and said, "Hey, this isn't your fault. It comes with the job. I got shot, and it happened. We have to accept it because there's nothing else we can do. And second of all, you weren't smothering me, I was just being a stubborn idiot. You were trying to do the best for me and I love you even more for that."

"I don't want to accept this. I can't accept this." He brought the closer and started crying heavily again.

"I know, Jay. But we can't do anything." She said.

"I want a second opinion." He demanded.

"What? Jay, both your brother and Dr. Taelen confirmed it." As Jay heard his brother's name, he was heartbroken. How could his brother not tell him that his wife might die. How could he not tell him to go back to living with her and not to be angry with her. He was so angry at Will.

"I don't care. I want a second opinion. I'm gonna have faith."

"Okay, we get a second opinion then." She didn't want this because she knew what the diagnosis would be, but she wanted to do it for her husband's sake. She was scared he hadn't accepted it yet and knew this would be the only way. "Let's go to sleep now, Jay. It's really late."

He nodded and tried to go to sleep. Due to the newfound information, he had no intention of sleeping. He didn't know how to sleep after this.

* * *

After she had fallen asleep, he grabbed his phone, got out of the bedroom, closed the door behind him, and went to open the door of the baby's room.

He stared into it and immediately closed it. Then he turned around and slid down the door, until his bottom was hitting the ground. He pulled his knees closer and started heavily crying.

After ten minutes, he pulled out his phone and dialed Will. He was so angry at his brother that he didn't care that it was past 2:30 in the morning.

"Jay. Is everything alright?" Will said sleepily as he answered the phone call.

"No. Everything's not alright. How could you not tell me about my wife's condition; that it's worse than we thought? How could you not tell me that her pregnancy can kill her? What the hell, Will." Will noticed that Jay was crying. He was devastated for his brother.

"Jay, let me explain." Will cut him off.

"Shut it, Will. I've seen you several times since I moved out and every single time you lied to me. How could you keep something like this from me?"

"Jay, I wanted to tell you. I thought you deserved to know. But I did it for Erin. She was processing it and didn't want to break you, Jay.

"This is killing me. She was going through this alone. I was supposed to be there for her always, Will."

"I know. But you're there now. Take care of her." Will replied.

"I should have known something was up, she would never shut me out like that if it wasn't for a reason. Dammit, how could I be such an idiot. I didn't even know what was going on with my own wife. Not that I tried to find out." Jay said.

"You're not an idiot, Jay." Will said.

"I want a second opinion, Will."

Will wanted to argue with him because he knew this was the only diagnosis they will receive, but he knew his brother was broken enough to argue with him right now. "Okay, I'll send you the doctor's information... How about this, I don't have work tomorrow morning so how about I come pick you both up and take you to that doctor."

"Ok," Jay said. He didn't have much energy to have a normal conversation.

"Go to sleep, Jay. Be by your wife. You need each other." Will said.

Jay nodded and said, "Goodnight Will," before he hung up the phone.

He got up, wiped his tears and went back to the bedroom.

He wrapped his arm around his wife once again and cuddled with her. He could not imagine the thought of losing her, of losing his wife, the love of his life or their child they made together. He loved her way too much. Tears continued to stream down his face as he looked at his beautiful sleeping wife.

Little did he know that she had heard him crying and his conversation with Will, but she didn't want to tell him. She cried as she heard him crying heavily and was heartbroken when he yelled at Will. But she had fallen asleep before he came back to bed.

He stared in awe at his wife for a bit and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys :) Something is wrong with this website, I posted chapters 23 and 24 yesterday (the 31st) and it hasn't updated on the updated page. And it says I updated on Oct 30. I don't know what's going on. Hopefully this chapter will change the update date. Anyways thank you for those who reviewed and read. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **I don't know when the next time I will update, it will be a few days. I have a lot of work to catch up on and these chapters were almost already written, I just had to add stuff. I haven't started on the next few, nor have I decided where I am going to take it, so it will take me a few days so hang in there :) I will update as soon as I can.**

* * *

Voight called Halstead early the next morning.

 _"Did you forgive her, Jay?" Hank asked._

" _Yeah I did." Jay replied._

" _Happy to hear that Halstead. Your wife needs you." Hank said._

" _Yeah she definitely does. We need each other." Jay said defeated._

 _Hank could hear the desperation in his voice. "Is everything alright?"_

 _"Not even close, Hank. I can't tell you now, but we'll tell you together when we see you."_

 _"Ok. Please keep me in the loop," Hank replied._

 _"Of course." Jay said. "Good luck at work. I'm sorry I can't be there."_

 _"Hey, you got shot, you need to rest. Don't worry about work. Plus, you have a wife and a child to worry about."_

 _"Thank you, Hank." Jay hung up and put his phone down._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Halstead. I unfortunately can't tell you different diagnosis. What Dr. Halstead and Dr. Taelen have diagnosed is true for your case. I'm sorry Mrs. Halstead, you do have placenta previa. Like they said, it's 50/50 chance, you can survive this. You have to be extra careful, Erin and you can't stress yourself out." Jay Halstead was standing next to Erin's doctor's office bed and holding her hand.

Erin already knew the outcome beforehand, but hearing it again was heartbreaking. She started crying and leaned her head into Jay. He too started heavily crying and kissed the top of her head.

Will Halstead was standing on the other side of the room. Tears slowly streamed down his face. He was heartbroken at the sight of his brother and sister-in-law heavily crying. He wish he could do something, anything to help them. He knew there was nothing that he can do, but be there for them.

* * *

Jay and Erin walked into their apartment heartbroken. They both had cried on the car ride over to the apartment. After the doctor's appointment, Will had taken them to eat lunch. They returned after 3:30 PM. Will had no idea what to say or how to handle this situation.

"Okay, I have to go to work. I'll see you guys later. Take care of yourselves, okay? Erin you should take a nap soon." Will said as he hugged Erin.

"Thank you, Will." She said as she closed the door behind him.

Jay had sat on the couch and was staring at the wall as tears streamed down his face.

Erin sat by him and cuddled into his chest. "Are you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say, Erin? Yesterday we had hope, but now it's definitely true. I was stupid to believe that everything is going to be alright."

"Jay.." Erin began to say as she pulled away to look at his face. She held his hands and continued. "We have to make the best of it. It's a risk, it's not a definite truth. We have to have faith."

"I don't know if I do right now, Erin." He said.

"I know babe, but do it for me please." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go take a nap, if you want to join me."

Staring at the wall, Jay said, "I can't sleep right now. Go rest baby." He kissed her forehead and she headed toward the bedroom.

Jay tried to watch TV, but he couldn't get himself to concentrate.

He got up and entered the baby's room and sat on the rocking chair. He rocked back and forth as he studied the room he had set up for his child. He wanted to love his child, but at this very moment he couldn't help it but be angry at their child, angry that his wife might die during childbirth. He got up and he pushed the chair against the wall, then he grabbed the teddy bear that he had bought and through it across the room. He then went and got a automatic screwdriver and started unscrewing some screws on the crib. As he was doing that, he noticed ultrasound picture that he had framed on the dresser and studied it.

"Jay. What the hell is going on?" Erin yelled from the room as she heard the loud noises. It had been an hour since she had gone to sleep. She ran to the baby's room.

When she got in there, Jay was about to throw the ultrasound picture frame on the ground.

Erin saw the mess that he had made. "Stop it, Jay. You're scaring me!" She cried. "Jay stop." She went over to him and grabbed the picture frame from his hand.

He hesitated, but let go of the picture frame as he dropped to the ground, against the wall, and started heavily crying.

"Jay, you can't do this to yourself. Baby." Erin said as she brought her hand to hold Jays'. Erin wanted to sit next to him, but the ground was hardwood and her 7 1/2 month- pregnant belly would not let her sit like that.

"This room... it's just so depressing." He said.

"C'mon let's get out of this room then." She said.

Jay got up and walked towards the door and walked out. Erin studied the damage, it wasn't much, but she did have to screw some of the pieces of the crib, and paint the part of the wall the chair had hit.

She closed the door behind her and went to sit by Jay. She got into his arms once again and he cried into her chest. "Jay we can't do this for the remaining month in a half. You need to accept it and we have to continue to be strong and have faith. We have to be there for each other. Please do this for me, it's what I want. I want us to be happy about this baby, no matter way. Let's enjoy our time together if it's the last few months we have left."

"Okay, but don't say that ever again." Jay said angrily. He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer. "Who else knows?"

"Burgess and Nadia." She replied.

"We need to tell Voight. Together." He said. "And the rest of the unit, eventually. They deserve to know."

"I know. We'll tell Hank tonight." She replied.

He sighed. Neither of them knew what to do with themselves, they just knew that there was no other option. "Can we sit in each other's arms and watch a movie now?" He nodded as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

Erin had fallen asleep in Jay's arms as they were watching a movie.

Halstead's phone was ringing. He quickly grabbed it before looking at the caller ID.

"Halstead" he whispered.

"Hi Jay." The rasped voice of Hank Voight was heard. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah she is." Jay said looking down at his beautiful wife sleeping in his arms.

"I'm going to come over in a bit and bring you guys dinner. How does that sound?" Voight replied.

"Awesome. We need your company after today. Thank you, Hank."

"Sure thing. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"No it's not. Not even close." Jay said as tears started to form in his eyes. "We'll fill you in when you get here, Hank."

"Okay, see you soon." Hank said. He was worried about what they were going to tell him. He knew it wasn't good. He just wanted his family to be alright.

* * *

Voight picked up Chinese food and drove to Halstead's and Lindsay's apartment. He parked his Escalade across the street and walked up.

He knocked on the door and both Halstead and Lindsay answered.

"Hi Hank." Halstead said as he grabbed the bags from Voight's hands and put it on the kitchen counter. "Thank you so much for this."

Erin immediately ran into Hank's arms and cried into his chest. Jay saw Erin crying and tears streamed down his face.

"Hey, hey. What's going on with you two?" Hank asked as he walked Erin to the couch as she was in his arms. He motioned Halstead to follow.

Erin was in Jay's arms as she sat right next to him, while Voight faced them on the other side of the couch. He interlocked his other hand with hers.

Erin pulled their hands up to her face and continued to heavily cry.

"Er. C'mon baby. We need to tell Hank." Jay pleaded as he brought her hands down and gave her a tissue from the table. Tears continued to stream down his own face. Hank had never seen either of them cry, especially Jay Halstead. He always thought of Jay as one of the strongest men he knew, but this side of him was scaring him because Voight was afraid of what they would reveal.

"Thank you." She replied as she wiped her tears.. She knew Jay was too heartbroken to explain, so she decided to explain for him. She took a deep breath, faced Hank, and began, "When I was at the jail, I got a really excruciating stomach ache and I collapsed. When I was rushed to the hospital, they discovered something. I don't know how they didn't notice it earlier, but I have placenta previa. If I… I risk hemorrhaging uring childbirth, if I excessively bleed, I can... I can die. There's no guarantees the baby will survive." Tears streamed down Jay's face.

Voight had his two hands covering his mouth as tears started to form in his own eyes. He took a deep breath. Neither Halstead nor Lindsay had ever seen Hank Voight cry.

"How could this happen?" Hank asked. It was more of a rhetorical question, but Halstead answered anyway.

"They said it's because of her blood loss when she got shot." Jay answered.

"Do you have options?" Voight asked.

"No, not this far along in the pregnancy." Jay replied.

"Even if I had options, I would not have gotten an abortion." Erin said.

"I love this baby." Jay said as he moved his hand to her stomach and continued, "But if it would save your life, I would have done it in a heartbeat."

"Jay, I would never get an abortion. No matter what."

"I can't lose you, Erin." Jay said as tears streamed down his face.

"Can we stop thinking about the options? We don't have any. So we make the best out of it, okay?" Erin argued. Jay nodded reluctantly.

"I can't lose you either, Erin. You need to take care of yourself. Erin you're not coming back for desk duty. Oh and Jay you're on furlough for the time being, well after your medical leave expires. Take care of your wife." Hank was heartbroken, but he had no idea what else to say.

"Hank..." Erin began to argue.

"No arguments. This is my final decision." Hank demanded.

"But, what about Jay? He loves intelligence." Erin argued.

"I'm not firing him. I'm just letting him take care of his family." Hank said.

Jay took Erin's hand and said. "It's for the best, Erin. Thank you, Hank."

Hank nodded and said "Do you guys want to eat?". Erin nodded.

"Yes, we're starving." Jay replied. "Thank you for bringing this food Hank."

Jay about to get up, but he didn't want to move Erin off of his chest. Voight insisted to bring the food and the plates to the coffee table in front of the couch.

After they ate altogether, Erin was falling asleep in Jay's arms.

"Hey, Er. C'mon let's get you to bed." Jay said. Hank got up and helped Erin up. He kissed her on her forehead and hugged her once again.

"Thank you, Dad. For everything." Erin said as she pulled away from their hug. Tears formed in Hank's eyes once again.

Jay smiled at her comment and walked her to the bedroom and helped her change.

After she crawled into bed, Jay kneeled down next to the bed. He moved her hair out of her face and grazed her cheek. "Goodnight, Er. I love you so much. We're going to get through this together, I promise." She nodded as tears fell down her face.

"I love you, Jay."

He kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

"How are you doing with all of this?" Hank said as Jay entered the room.

"I've never been so heartbroken in my entire life." Jay whispered as he went to sit next to Voight.

"I know, Jay. This is devastating." Voight replied.

"Earlier, she caught me destroying the baby's room. I don't know. I just... I couldn't look at the room anymore." Jay said as tears streamed down his face.

"Jay." Hank put his hand on Jay's shoulder. "You can't do this to yourself."

"I don't know what to do." Jay said.

"You have to be strong for your wife." Hank said.

"I don't know how to be, Hank." Jay replied. "I wished I'd known sooner. I mean I left my wife when she needed me the most. What kind of awful husband does that?"

"Hey, you can't beat yourself up about that. You are the best husband any woman can have, Jay. She pushed you away for a reason, for you not to know about this. I don't think her decision was a smart one, she should have gone through it with you. But, Erin is who she is and she thought you're better off not knowing."

"I don't want to be mad at her and at this point I can't be. But, she should have told me. I would have wanted to know. If she died and I didn't know. I would never forgive myself."

"Jay, you need to stop thinking about 'what ifs' because it's going to destroy you. You're here now, just enjoy the time you have with your wife. You didn't know. It wasn't your fault. Stop beating yourself up about it, Jay. We're going to get through this altogether. I'm here." Hank said.

"Thank you for everything." Jay said.

"You need to stop thanking me, Jay." Hank smirked and got Jay to smile faintly.

"I don't know if the doctor recommended her for bedrest, but I don't want her leaving the apartment too much. Crowds and stress won't do her any good."

"I agree," Jay said.

"I'll have Nadia come bring you both lunch everyday."

"No offense, Hank. But I don't want her eating out everyday. Nadia can bring it a couple of times a week, but I'll cook the rest of the time."

"You cook?" Jay nodded. "Wow, I never pegged you as a cook."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay smirked. "As a matter of fact, Erin loves my cooking."

"You're really good for her. You know that? I'm sorry for pushing you away before, I just wanted to protect my little girl." Hank said. "I overreacted way to much and I ignored the possibility of you being good for her. I wouldn't want anyone else as her husband, Jay. You're a good man, and you'll be an even better father, God willing."

"Thank you, Hank." Jay said smiling. "I really appreciate that."

"I'm going to head out. Go sleep by your wife. Take care of yourselves, okay?"

He got up and pulled Jay into a hug. Jay started crying again as he hugged Voight.

"Have faith. We all need to just live in the present." Voight said as he pulled away. "I'm here. Keep in touch."

Jay nodded and walked Voight out. Then he went to his room and slept by his wife.

* * *

 **The following day**

Jay heard a knock on the door. He was sitting on the couch watching TV while Erin was in the shower. They hadn't really said much to each other, they were both really sad about the situation.

He got up and went to answer the door. The minute Halstead answered the door, Olinsky and Dawson knew how bad Jay was doing, due to his red, swollen eyes.

"Al, Antonio. What are you guys doing here?" Jay moved out of the way to allow them to enter the apartment.

"Hi, Jay." Olinsky answered as he walked through the door. He approached Jay and motioned him into a hug.

"Voight wanted us to check on you guys. Nadia couldn't so we volunteered. We needed to see you both anyway." Antonio said walking through the door and shutting it behind him, as he held a bag of food in his hand.

"He told you, didn't he?" Jay asked as he motioned them to sit on the couch.

"Yeah. We know." Olinsky said. "We're so sorry, Halstead."

"How are you holding up man?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know. Not well. Like told Hank, I've never been so heartbroken in my entire life" Jay said as he fought back the tears forming in his eyes, but was unsuccessful.

"We're here. Whatever you need." Olinsky said.

"Thank you." Jay said with a minimal smile. "Erin's in the shower, she'll be right out."

"How is she holding up?"

"As good as can be expected, considering the circumstances." Saying the words made his heart hurt.

"Come here man." Antonio said as he pulled Jay into a hug. Jay started crying heavily.

"Stay optimistic. Everything will turn out okay. Just enjoy each other." Olinsky said.

Erin put on some sweats and started walking to the living room. "Hey babe, I'm kind of hungry. Why don't we…?" Erin couldn't finish her thought because she saw Olinsky and Antonio in the living room.

"Hi, Erin." Olinsky said.

Erin immediately ran to Olinsky and buried her head into his chest and cried. "Hey, hey it's okay. You're going to be fine." Olinsky rubbed her back.

She nodded and gave a faint smile. She then went to give Antonio a hug, who hugged her as tight as he could, considering her baby bump.

"Thank you guys for being here and bringing us food." Erin said as she saw the bags of food that they had brought.

"We're here for you both, always." Olinsky said.

She smiled faintly and nodded as Jay guided her to the table to eat.

* * *

Later that day, they heard another knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Erin called out from the kitchen. Jay was in their room getting dressed after his shower.

"Hi." Erin said slowly as she saw Adam Ruzek and Kim Burgess with flowers and a desert in their hands.

"Did I hear it correctly?" Adam said emotionally. He wasn't crying, but Erin could tell he was very emotional and sad.

Erin nodded with a faint smiled.

"Come here." Adam said giving the flowers to Kim. He came closer to Erin and gave her a hug.

"Hey guys," Jay said as he saw his best friend hugging his wife. He was really happy to see him.

Adam let go of Erin and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry, guys."

He then went to hug his best friend. Jay could see the tears forming in Adam's eyes.

"We love you guys." Adam said as he hugged his best friend tighter.

"We love you too." Erin said as Kim wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you for coming. It's good to see you guys." Jay said.

"Of course, we're here always." Kim said as she went to hug Jay.

"I'm happy you know and stand by your wife." Kim said.

"Me too. Thank you for being there for her, even when I wasn't" Jay said in the middle of their hug.

"Always," Kim replied.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys,** **Thank you so much for 111 Reviews, you guys are awesome. I love writing more and more when I see your reviews, it makes me really happy. Thank you so much.** **I'm really sorry for not updating quicker. I know you guys appreciated me updating quickly, I have just been extremely busy and every time I had a bit of time, I had trouble figuring out what to write. Anyway I hope this chapter turned out good and you guys enjoy it. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Leave me feedback :)**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the intelligence team had found out about Erin's condition. Nadia was over, while Jay was out for the night with Will, Mouse, Adam, Kevin, and Antonio. He was in need of fresh air. He didn't want to admit it, but Will insisted to take him out with the rest of the team. Jay didn't want to leave her alone, so Nadia offered to come over.

"So Jay's birthday is coming up. I need help planning something for him. He's not much in a party mood lately, but I need to get him out of that state and take him out. We don't have much time until the baby's born so he needs some fun and relaxation."

"You know he'll never be able to relax because of your condition right?" Nadia said.

Erin sighed. She knew Nadia was right.

"I know, Nads. But, we need to make the best of the time that we have."

"Okay," Nadia said. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe throw him a little party at Molly's before i surprise him with a getaway to Wisconsin"

"Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, he's been wanting me to go to his cabin in the woods for a while now. I think it's time I do what he wants to do." Erin said.

"You hate the woods." Nadia smirked.

"Yeah, but I love my husband. I need to do something for him."

"Sounds awesome, Er. I'll plan the whole thing."

"You sure?" Erin asked her best friend who she was so proud of.

"Of course. You're 8 months pregnant, there's no way you're helping. I've got it covered." Nadia smiled.

"Thanks, Nads. You're amazing, you know that?" Erin said smiling at her.

"What can I say?" Nadia smirked. "Just tell me the cake Jay likes."

"My man loves chocolate." Erin smiled as she rubbed her 8 month belly.

"Chocolate it is." Nadia said.

* * *

Jay, Will, Antonio, Mouse, Kevin, and Adam were seated on a booth at Molly's. The boys wanted to support their brother. They were heartbroken for the couple, especially Will. He didn't want to see his brother like this, he was a mess. Jay's mental state reminded Will of when Jay came from war and was emotionally distraught. It broke Will's heart. As much as the guys wanted to do something, they knew there was nothing they could do.

Jay was staring intently at the wall in front of him. He hadn't touched the beer that they had ordered him.

"Jay, c'mon just drink the beer." Adam said.

Jay shook his head. He still was keeping his promise to his wife.

"Jay, Erin wants you to forget this promise you made to her, things are different now. You need to let off some steam." Will said patting his brother on the back.

"I don't want to break it." Jay said not looking at his friends.

"Erin wants you to forget it Jay. Just do it for her." Will said. He had a long conversation with Erin the week before and he knew that Erin wanted her husband to drop the promise he made for her. She loved him for it, but she needed him to drop it.

 _Erin heard a knock on the door. They had just finished dinner and Jay had fallen asleep on the couch._

" _Hey, Will." Erin said as she opened the door to see her brother in law, looking more distraught than ever. "You okay?"_

" _I'm just worried about you both." Will said. Erin moved out of the way to allow him to enter the apartment._

" _I'm worried about him too." Erin said as they stood in the living room staring at Jay sleeping. "He's been crying a lot and I don't know when the last time I saw him smile. He woke up a couple times in the middle of the night screaming my name. I've never seen him like this it's scaring me. I'm really worried, Will."_

 _Will came closer to his sister-in-law and wrapped his arms around her. She cried in his chest. Tears began to fill the doctor's eyes._

" _I haven't seen him cry this much, but he had nightmares when he came back from the war. It was hard seeing him like that, it's heartbreaking now. I don't think he'll get over this until he knows you're okay. You're my sister, and I'm here for you both." Will replied._

" _Thank you so much, Will." She said pulled away from the hug and wiping her tears._

" _Be really careful and take care of yourself. You can pull through this, I know you can. And take care of him, okay? He needs you more than anything." Will said._

 _Erin nodded, staring in awe of her amazing husband. "Can you get him to drop this whole no drinking until I have the baby thing? It's so thoughtful and amazing that he is doing that and I love him more for it, but he deserves to let out some steam and drink a little once in awhile."_

" _I'll try." Will said. "How are you feeling?"_

" _I'm okay. My stomach pain died down. It doesn't hit me as much."_

" _Good." Will said. "I should go, go get some sleep, Er." Will said pulling her in once again. He hugged her and kissed her head. "Love you sis."_

" _Love you too, Will." Erin said smiling at her brother-in-law._

" _I'll see you guys tomorrow at the doctor's." Erin nodded and walked Will to the door. She closed the door and went back to the couch to wake up her husband._

 _She kissed him on the cheek and he stirred. "Hey babe, c'mon let's go to bed."_

 _He moved around and looked up. He nodded and got up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked to the bedroom._

"Okay, one beer." Jay said as he took a sip. _Damn had he missed beer._ But, most of all he missed the happiness he and Erin shared. That all disappeared when he found out about her condition. He just wanted everything to be better. He wanted a happy family, he, his wife, and his daughter.

"Attaboy." Antonio said as Jay took a sip of his beer.

There was no solid conversation between the men. They had no idea what to say to Jay or how to make him feel better. They had no idea how to help him or how to be happy as a unit again.

Ruzek started making his usual stupid jokes to pick up the mood. It did work for a little while. Jay Halstead actually showed some of his teeth when he smiled, but it was still too much for him.

Jay got up from the booth and said. "Alright guys, thank you so much for tonight, the beer, and support. You guys mean the world to us, thank you. I'm going to head out and go see my wife."

"I'll drive you home." Will Halstead called out.

"Okay, goodnight Halstead." Antonio said patting him on the back. "We're here whenever you need us."

Jay nodded. "We love you both." Adam chipped in.

"Love you guys too. Goodnight." Jay said.

"Goodnight Jay." They all yelled in unison.

* * *

Jay and Will Halstead drove in silence on the way back to Jay's apartment. Jay was looking out the window when Will pulled up in front of the entrance to the apartment building.

Will put his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm here for you bro, always."

"I know, Will." Jay said. "Thank you for tonight."

Will nodded. "Goodnight."

Jay nodded and stepped out of the car and went inside the building.

* * *

They had planned most of the party together and then they sat and watched a movie. When Erin was falling asleep, Nadia helped her to the bedroom.

Nadia was sitting on the couch on the laptop trying to plan Halstead's birthday party. Her mind kept going back to the idea that Erin might not make it and she will be without her best friend, her only mother figure in her life, the only mother figure she's ever known, her confidant, someone who she trusts with her life. She shut the computer and pulled out her phone. She started going through her camera roll as she found pictures of her and Erin. Some at the wedding, some at the precinct, there were a lot of them. Tears streamed down her face.

Jay opened the door to his apartment and saw Nadia on the couch balling.

"Hey Nads, you okay?" Jay said putting his stuff on the counter and running to the couch and hugging his best friend. Jay and Erin saw Nadia as their daughter. They were always there for her as she was for them. Jay loved her just as much as his wife loved her.

Nadia shook her head as she hugged Jay and cried into his chest.

She got up and looked straight at him. "I'm sorry. I just thinking about everything and what I would do without her. I mean I would probably be dead without her; she saved my life Jay." Jay pulled her closer and rubbed her back. No matter what he was feeling, how heartbroken he was about the situation, he knew he needed to be there for Nadia right now. "I'm sorry, Jay. I know it's worse for you, she's your wife. You can lose the love of your life, I'm sorry for crying to you."

Nadia pulled away and wiped her tears trying to get herself from crying.

"Hey," Jay said grabbing her cheeks and putting his forehead against hers. "You're our family, of course you're going to be heartbroken too, you have every right to be. Yes, I am completely heartbroken about the risk of losing the love of my life, but that does not mean that I can't be your shoulder to cry on Nadia. I'm here for you always, you've been there for us so much lately. I am so proud of you, Nads. You're really strong, especially for her. Thank you for being there when I can't be. Thank you for being there for her tonight, I know she couldn't be alone."

"Always," Nadia said showing a small smile towards Halstead. Jay pulled her closer once again and kissed the top of her head. "We love you, Nadia. You're my family, our family. You always will be. You're going to be an amazing cop and I'll help you throughout the whole process."

"Thank you Jay, seriously. Love you both so much." Nadia said.

"C'mon, let me set up the couch so you can sleep. It's getting late." Jay said.

Nadia pulled away and nodded.

Jay went into the bedroom quietly making sure he doesn't wake up his wife. He grabbed the sheets and a pillow from the closet and came back to the living room.

He pulled the sheets over the couch and put the pillow on one side of the couch.

"We really should get you an aerobed or a rollaway bed for you. This couch isn't comfortable enough."

"Seriously you don't have to worry about it. The couch is fine." Nadia pleaded.

"I insist. I'll look into it tomorrow." Jay said.

"Thanks, Jay. You're an amazing man and husband. I wouldn't want anyone else for Erin but you. You're really good for her."

Jay nodded. "Thanks, Nads. Means a lot." He pulled her in for a hug. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Nadia said as Jay walked towards his bedroom.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated. It's been crazy and I've been really busy. Plus I was having trouble figuring out what to write in between, if you know what I mean. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for all the amazing feedback :)**

* * *

"This is so nice." Erin Halstead said as she approached the bassinet section in Babies R Us. They had been shopping there the past hour for baby necessities they had not already bought.

Everyone had accepted her condition and they were all doing better with it. Jay Halstead was still extremely overprotective over his wife, but he was focused on spending time with her and being happy.

"Not too expensive either." Jay said as he looked at the price tag.

"Alright, let's get it." Erin said.

Jay went and picked up the box that held the unassembled bassinet and placed it below the shopping cart that was full of shopping items.

"That's done, what's next?" Jay asked as he grabbed the cart and started walking to the next aisles.

"Okay we got the bassinet, the car seats, but we need bottles. Oh there they are." Erin replied walking towards the bottles that were located on the next aisle as Halstead followed with the cart.

"I heard this brand is really good. Olive uses them too." Erin said as she went and picked up the "Dr. Brown's" baby bottles and put them in the cart.

"Now, clothes. I think that's at the end." Erin said as she looked at the list she had written down in her notes on her phone.

"How adorable, Daddy's little girl." Erin said as she lay the shirt on her stomach. "Considering she's kicking me really hard right now, I would say this shirt is perfect."

Jay smiled as he left the cart and approached his wife and held her stomach to feel his baby girl kicking.

"I've felt it so many times, and it still amazes me." Jay said looking straight into his wife's eyes.

"You amaze me. Your love for me and our baby amazes me." Erin said grazing his cheek as he kissed her. "Thank you for doing this with me, Jay. I know you hate shopping."

"Of course, this is my baby. I want to be there every step of the way, even if it means going shopping" Jay said kissing his wife's forehead.

"C'mon let's get some clothes so we can go eat. I'm starving." Erin said as she put the shirt in the cart.

"C'mon Er, when are you not hungry." Jay smirked as he continued walking through the aisle grabbing some clothes along the way.

"Shut up, Jay. I could say the same thing about you and this is your child." Erin replied after him.

"I am totally joking babe." Jay smirked.

Erin grabbed a few more things, including undershirts and they went to the cash register to check out.

"So I'm going to call Ruzek to come help you assemble the bassinet." Erin said on their way back to their apartment.

"You don't think I can do this myself?" Jay smirked. "You have no faith in me, Erin Lindsay."

"Of course I do, but I thought you would want help. Besides, I kind of want to see Kim a little."

"That's so thoughtful of you." Jay laughed as she glared at him. "I'm kidding, thank you Er."

* * *

Erin Halstead walked into her bedroom with a candle in her husband's favorite cupcake from the city. She had gone and picked it up hour prior. Luckily for her, Jay had not woken up yet.

She slowly sat on his side of the bed and held the cupcake in one hand and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday, babe." she said.

Jay slowly opened his eyes and smiled. He shifted his body to face his wife.

"You're the best. Thank you, Er." He said as he sat up and crashed his lips against her.

She pulled away and said, "C'mon, make a wish."

Jay moved toward the candle and blew it.

"What'd you wish for?" Erin asked smiling.

"If I told you, it won't come true would it?" Jay smirked.

"Shut it." Erin said smirking.

"So what did you get me?" Jay asked smirking. He didn't really need anything but her at that moment, but he just wanted to joke with her a little. When she asked him what he wanted two weeks before, he told her he didn't want anything but her and their child.

" _So, what does Jay Halstead want for his birthday?" Erin asked as she looked up to her husband. They were lying in bed. Erin was in his arms and making circles on his chest._

" _You me and our baby, Er. That's all I need, that's all I want." Jay's comment warmed her heart. She loved his excitement for their child, it made her fall in love with him all over again._

" _You always know exactly what to say to warm my heart, Jay Halstead." Erin said grazing his cheek._

 _Jay smiled at her. He loved seeing her like this. Happy and completely in love with him._

" _I'm serious, babe. I don't need anything but you and this little one." Jay said rubbing her stomach._

" _I love you, Jay." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I still think I want to get you something to celebrate your birthday with."_

" _You don't have to, but I'm sure I'll love it." Jay smiled._

" _Well, you better." Erin smirked._

" _If I don't I can always pretend to love it." Jay smirked._

 _Erin hit his chest and started laughing. "You're funny."_

"Who said I had to buy you anything?" Erin said with a confused face. Although she tried to hide her smirk, it was entirely noticeable to Jay.

"You did. Don't you remember?" Jay asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, do I?" Erin smirked as Jay glared at her. "Hold on."

She got up and opened the drawer next to the bedside and picked up the snow hat. She put it on her head and sat back down.

"What is that for?" Jay laughed.

"Well, it's one of your gifts actually." Erin said.

Jay just glared at her with a confused look on his face. "Well, I was thinking. Maybe we should go to Wisconsin for the weekend. I just thought it was a nice thought"

Jay smiled as he remembered that moment. "It is a nice thought."

" _I am not living in Northern Wisconsin." Erin said._

" _I..don't remember asking you." Jay smirked._

Although Erin Halstead did not want to admit it back then, in her heart she knew that there was a future in store for them.

" _Could be like a summer retreat, we don't have to live there." Jay began._

" _I'm just saying, it's a night thought." Jay said. "And yeah, I meant you and me."_

" _It is a nice thought" Erin said grabbing his hand._

"I just want to do something for you, for once." Erin said.

"I love you for that, Er." Jay smiled. "You sure you want to take that long drive, in your condition? You are eight months pregnant."

"Yes, I'll be fine Jay." Erin reassured him.

"Thank you, Erin." Jay said as he kissed her again.

"We better get packing, we're leaving after Molly's tonight." Erin smiled.

"You keep coming up with surprises, aren't you?" Jay smirked.

"You love it though." Erin smiled at her husband.

"Yeah, I do. Come here." Jay pulled Erin closer and crashed his lips against hers.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Erin smiled. "Look your little girl, is saying it too."

Jay smiled as Erin grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach where the baby was kicking.

Jay kissed her stomach. "I love you both so much. I wouldn't want anything else on my birthday."

"We love you too, Jay." Erin smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

* * *

"Babe we really don't have to go to Molly's for my birthday, we can have a low key night instead of being around a bunch of people at the bar. You're not supposed to be around a lot of people, Er.." Jay said as he continued to look ahead on the road. They were on their way to Molly's. They had their bags packed ready to head to Wisconsin after the party.

"We're going, Jay. I miss our friends. Let's just enjoy one night and celebrate your birthday please?" Jay stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Please for me?"

"Okay, but please be careful." Jay said kissing her hand.

"Always." Erin said smiling at her husband.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	28. Author's note

Hey guys :)

I am so sorry I haven't updated. It's been a long few weeks with school and work. I have finals coming up and I have so many assignments to finish, so I will not be able to write until December 17-ish. I promise after my finals, I will continuously write over Christmas break. I have some stuff written down, I just have to add the in-between sections and I want to make it really good. So please be patient and I will be back soon. Love you guys and all of the reviews, really means a lot :)


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. I apologize for taking this long to update. It took longer than I expected to figure out what to write in this chapter. I spent a lot of time on it, so I hope you enjoy it :) thank you for the amazing reviews you gave me, it really motivates me to write more so thank you. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon. Hope you guys enjoy your break. Merry Christmas!**

 **Side note: I really want to rewrite some of the previous chapters and repost them. I want to change a few minor things. What do you guys think about that? Let me know.  
**

* * *

"Well if it isn't the birthday boy," Christopher Hermann said from behind the bar as Erin and Jay Halstead walked into the bar.

"Happy Birthday Halstead. To many more years." Antonio yelled after. "To Jay."

Everyone started cheering and lifted their drinks up. Everyone came to greet the couple one by one.

The whole Intelligence unit all of Truck 81 firefighters, Squad 3, and Ambulance 61 were present, along with Dr. Will Halstead, Dr. Natalie Manning.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, drinking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company.

"You know, I'm surrounded by so many people, but you're the only one I see." Jay whispered into his wife's ear as they were sitting with Ruzek, Burgess, Atwater, and Dawson at a table.

"You say the cheesiest things to me, Jay Halstead." Erin smirked. "But you truly know how to make me smile, babe." She grazed his cheek.

He smiled at his wife and crashed his lips against hers.

As Erin deepened the kiss, Ruzek moaned. "C'mon, we're eating here. Go get a room."

Burgess hit Ruzek on his shoulder and Dawson chipped in. "Leave the birthday boy alone, Ruzek."

The married couple smiled at their friends, between kisses. They continued to kiss just to piss Ruzek off a little bit more.

"C'mon." Ruzek said. "I'm going to go get another drink." He said as he got off the stool and walked towards the bar.

Right after Ruzek walked off, Jay and Erin pulled their lips away. They looked each other's eyes and smiled, then turned to apologize to their friends for their teenage behavior, even though they enjoyed every moment of it. They liked the feeling of being carefree

"Excuse him." Burgess said. "He's going to get a piece of my mind when we get home."

"Sorry about that." Erin said.

"Yeah, I just couldn't help it." Jay said looking at his wife as she smiled back at him.

"Don't worry about it." Dawson smirked. "You guys look happy."

The Halsteads looked at each other. They had been trying to stay completely positive as much as they could about the whole situation. They truly were happy together no matter what. They loved each other more than anything

"We are." Erin said smiling at her husband.

"We're trying to be." Jay said grazing her cheek.

"That's all that counts." Antonio lifted his beer up and said, "Cheers to you both. Happy birthday, brother."

"Thanks, Tony." Jay replied as his beer bottle made contact with Antonios'.

Halstead turned his head and saw Will smiling and talking to Dr. Manning, a very pregnant Dr. Manning. He could tell there was something going on with the two, it was clearly obvious. But Jay didn't understand the whole pregnancy thing, he and Will never got around to talk about any of it. He hadn't even been formally introduced, so he grabbed his wife's hand to go introduce themselves to Will's new "friend".

"Excuse us." Halstead said to the group and helped his wife up.

"And where exactly are you taking me?" Erin smirked as her husband led her away from their friends.

"To meet Will's new _friend._ " Jay said smirking as he emphasized the word "friend".

"Well here comes the birthday boy and my sister-in-law." Will Halstead greeted the couple as they made their way to stand by the bar. "Jay, Erin, meet Dr. Natalie Manning, she works at Chicago Med with me."

Natalie smiled at the couple. "Nice to meet you both. Happy Birthday, Jay."

"Nice you to meet you, Natalie." Erin said bringing her hand out to shake Natalie's, as her husband smirked.

"Thank you for coming Natalie. It is really nice to meet you." Jay said and also shook Dr. Manning's hand.

"Your brother has told me a lot about you two, especially you Jay." Natalie continued.

"Has he now?" Jay joked looking at his brother.

"All good things." Will smirked.

"Uhuh." Jay replied.

"Alright Natalie, let's go get some food while these knuckleheads continue whatever they're doing." Erin said as she put her hand around Dr. Manning's and pulled her away from the Halstead brothers.

* * *

"Those boys." Natalie said shaking her head.

"Those are the Halstead brothers." Erin smirked as she continued to walk towards the food buffet that was set up by the door.

"This food looks amazing. These cravings are killing me." Both Natalie and Erin grabbed plates and started filling them up with food.

"Tell me about it." Erin said. "This one is always hungry. She is so her father's daughter."

Natalie laughed. "You guys look really happy. How are you doing with everything?" Natalie didn't want to bring it up, but she knew they would discuss it eventually.

"I'm okay, considering. Just trying to stay positive." Erin gave her a small smile.

"That's awesome. Sorry to hear about that. There is no reason for it not to go smoothly, so stay positive."

"Thank you Natalie." Erin smiled as they headed to sit on a table. "Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thank you." Natalie said putting her hand on her belly. "I just wish Jeff was here, you know?"

"Jeff was..?" Erin asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. He was my late husband. He died in active duty." Natalie replied as tears formed in her eyes. She hated talking about what happened. It broke her heart all over again.

"I'm so sorry, Natalie. That's awful." Erin said as she put a hand on her back. "Jay was in the army too. I don't know what I would have done if he was called back and was... I wouldn't be as strong as you are being right now. Hell, I fell apart seeing Jay heartbroken when he found out about my condition."

"I'm really not that strong. I just try to hide it." Natalie said as she looked up to the ceiling to attempt to stop the tears from falling down.

"You are." Erin said looking at her. "You are so strong. Don't ever doubt yourself on that."

"Thank you, Erin." Natalie gave her a small smile. "So are you. From what Will has told me, you are a pretty tough cop."

Erin smiled at how highly Will talked about her. She was started to grow fond of her brother-in-law.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Erin smiled. "Will's a good guy, so it seems."

"Yeah," Natalie said as she looked up at Will, who was smiling at her. She smiled back and then turned back to Erin.

"It's none of my business, but I see the way he looks at you. He really cares about you." Erin said.

"He does, but I don't know. I thought we were just friends, but the other day he told me to call him when I go into labor." Natalie said.

"Wow. Will Halstead has seriously upped his game." Erin smirked.

Natalie laughed at her comment. "I don't want to string him along because I'm not ready for someone new right now, even if it is Will Halstead. I need some more time. Plus, I'm having another man's child. I don't think it's right to do that to him."

"You are making good points there, Natalie. But, if Will offers he truly means it. I don't know how he feels about all of this, but I know that he cares about you. You should talk to him." Erin said.

"I will." Natalie said rubbing her stomach once again.

* * *

"So, you and Natalie huh?" Jay smirked as the girls walked off toward the food table.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Will said trying to hide smile on his face.

"I was not born yesterday, Will." Jay stared at Will trying to intimidate him, and eventually won.

"Okay, I like her." Will admitted. The truth was Will Halstead truly liked Natalie. They made a good team at work. They had great conversations in the break room, which caused them to grow closer. "I just don't want to jump into anything because she's pregnant with her late husband's baby. She's not ready for a new guy, but I do care about her and want to be there for her."

Jay was amazed on the change that took place in his brother. It wasn't too long ago that Will Halstead was partying it up in New York when Jay was watching his mother die in front of him. Jay hated Will for that; he hated him for leaving his mother in her time of need. He had to admit Will had changed since he got to Chicago, and Jay witnessed it first hand. Will had been so caring for Jay's wife and her condition, and that made Jay change his mind about his brother. Maybe there was a relationship still there to mend.

"You really have changed Will. I respect you for that. Be there for her she needs someone, and she clearly cares about you too." Jay said as he gently hit his brother's' shoulder.

"Thanks bro, means a lot." Will replied.

"I missed this, the old you." Jay said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm done being that person." Will making eye contact with his brother.

"Good, I like this one better." Jay gave him a small smile.

* * *

"Er," Nadia called out as she approached Erin, who was sitting with Dr. Manning.

"Hey Nads, this is Dr. Natalie Manning. Natalie, this is Nadia Decotis." Erin said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Manning." Nadia smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Nadia. You can call me Natalie." She smiled.

"Natalie, do you mind if I borrow Erin for a bit?"

"Not at all. It was nice talking to you, Erin." Natalie smiled.

"You too." Erin smiled at Natalie before Nadia helped her up and led her to the supply closet where the cake was located.

Nadia grabbed the gift box that Erin had asked her to hide and handed it to Erin.

"Thank you so much for hiding this for me, Nadia. I didn't want him to find it." Erin smiled at her best friend. "And thank you for organizing this whole thing, it's beautiful Nads. You really went all out, thank you." She said she pulled Nadia in for a hug.

"Anything for you and Jay." Nadia said looking at Erin.

"We love you so much, Nads. You're our family." Erin smiled at the younger girl.

"I love you too." Nadia said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, you're going to make my hormonal ass, ball right now." Erin said as she wiped the tears that formed.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I am so grateful to you Erin. To you and Jay. You guys opened your arms for me and help me through tough times, I appreciate you both so much. You're the only family I have."

"Well, that oughta do it." Erin said as tears streamed down her face. "Come here."

Nadia hugged Erin as tight as she could with her 8 month baby bump in the middle of the two women.

"I'm so proud of you Nadia."

"I owe it all to you, Er." Nadia said. After hugging for a few moments, she pulled away. "Okay, enough of this emotional mess, let's go cut the cake."

Erin nodded and went back to the bar to ask Ruzek and Atwater to help Nadia with the cake.

A few moments later, they carried the huge cake and placed it on the bar, as they started singing happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Halstead, Happy Birthday to you." They all sang together.

At this point, Erin had joined her husband, who stood by the cake. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, as the back of her head leaned against his chest.

Before blowing the candles out, he wanted to say a few words. "Thank you all so much. I am truly blessed to have such a amazing family. Thank you to my beautiful wife who wanted to throw a birthday for me even if I didn't want one, thank you to Nadia who planned this whole thing, you did an amazing job. Thank you all for coming."

"Happy birthday, brother. To many, many more." Will Halstead shouted and everyone cheered along.

Erin let go of her husband's embrace and turned to face him. She grabbed the gift box she had set on the bar and handed it to Jay.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Erin said smiling at her husband.

"Er. You didn't have to get me anything. All this was enough." He said kissing her cheek.

"Shh, just open it." Erin pleaded.

The smile didn't leave Halstead's face as he opened up the gift box that his wife had given him. He held out the watch that was inside. "Er. This is beautiful, and way too damn much."

"Shh, don't you worry about that, you deserve it." Erin said.

Jay crashed his lips against hers. "Thank you Er. What did I do to deserve you?"

"You sort of knocked me up." Erin smirked.

"You say the sweetest things to me, Erin Halstead." Jay smirked as wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I love you, Jay." Erin said.

"Love you more, Er." Jay said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey lovely readers, no you are not seeing things. This is finally an update :) I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Tbh I had trouble coming up with where to take this chapter. I thought a chapter of opening up to each other would be nice since we don't really see that on the show. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for being patient with me. I will try to have the next update completed way sooner than this one. Please leave me feedback and reviews :) thank you for reading.**

 **Oh and I completely rewrote Chapter 1 and 2 if you would like to reread them. I am currently working on rewriting all of the chapters because it was my first fanfic and I made a lot of mistakes, and have too many OOC moments. What do you think should I delete and repost? Or should I just edit and you guys read the new changes? Let me know. Thank you :)**

* * *

Jay Halstead looked from the road, to the passenger seat where his wife was asleep with her hand hovering over her stomach. He grazed her cheek and smiled at how protective she was over their daughter.

Two hours later, he woke her up. "Hey, Er. We're here baby."

"Hey," Erin said coming out of her sleep. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, I told myself I wasn't going to."

"Er, we were both tired, plus you are pregnant. I completely understand." Jay smiled at her. He pulled the key out of the ignition and walked over to her side to help his wife inside.

Jay helped Erin out of the car.

"Jay, Iet me help grab the stuff." Erin sa

"No, you are on strict bedrest this vacation." Jay smirked. "Into the house, you go."

He guided her into the house. "Okay, did you have to leave out the fact that your grandpa's "cabin" was actually a mansion, Jay?"

"Would have said yes when I first asked?" Jay asked.

"Um hell yeah." Erin Halstead answered.

"That's kind of rude, don't you think?" Jay raised his eyebrow.

"Nope." Erin said as she went to explore the house some more. "Wow."

"Okay, enough with the gazing at the house, now go sit down my pregnant wife." Erin sighed and obeyed her husband.

She went to sit on the couch as Jay went back outside to grab the bags from the car.

When Jay came back to the house, Erin had her legs up, her hand was protectively on her stomach and she was watching TV.

Jay smiled at his wife as he walked through the living room to take the luggages to the master bedroom.

After 10 minutes of bringing their stuff into the house, Jay finally came back and sat next to his wife on the couch. He put his arm around her and she rested the side of her body on his chest.

"What's you watching?" Jay asked as he came back into the room.

"Revenge is on. Damn I miss this show." Erin Lindsay said.

"Yeah, it was a damn good show." Jay Halstead said. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good." She said as she yawned.

"C'mon let's get you to bed, Er." Jay said as he got himself up and helped his wife up.

"I really want to see the rest of the mansion." Erin smirked.

"Patience wife. We will explore a bit tomorrow. Now let's get you and my baby to sleep. My girls need their beauty sleep." Jay smirked.

"You're so cheesy, Halstead." Erin smirked as Jay guided her to the bedroom.

* * *

Erin Halstead woke up the next morning. The sun was shining into the beautiful room that they were in. She reached over to the other side of the bed, but it was empty.

She got up and changed to sweats and walked to the kitchen, only to find her husband cooking breakfast.

"So you really are the house husband, aren't you?" Erin smirked as she walked towards her husband and hugged him from his side. He put his arm around her shoulder, as his other hand stirred the eggs that he was cooking.

"Very funny." Jay smirked. "Good morning, baby." He kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Jay." She smiled at her husband.

"Are you okay with an omelet, or did you want me to cook something else?"

"Eggs sound perfect, thank you." She smiled and walked to the cabinet to search for the plastic plates they had brought with them. After she located them, she grabbed forks and set the table and they ate as they admired one another.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the apartment, taking a very short walk due to Erin's predicament, watching movies, and just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"Why don't you go wear something warmer and grab blankets, let me go turn on the fire outside. We can sit and talk, while we eat smores." Jay smiled.

"You spoil me, Jay Halstead" Erin smiled at her husband as she went into the bedroom to change.

She walked outside to find that Jay had already got the fire running and had the crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate ready.

"I came prepared." Jay handed her a smore before he helped his wife sit down on the chair next to him.

"Thank you for all of this, Jay. We really needed the getaway before this one is born." Erin put her hand on her expanding stomach. "You know this is actually my first vacation."

"Really?" Jay was surprised.

"Bunny never took me and Teddy anywhere." Erin paused. "She was way to consumed in her drugs and alcohol to think about us. One year, I think I was twelve. I saved some money, from babysitting and helping with people's lawn. I saved about $100 to go take Teddy to a carnival in another town. Poor kid hadn't been anywhere, and I wanted to take him out of the city at least for a weekend. One day, Bunny came home completely high and started looking all over the house. She knew I was doing work to collect money. I had hid it under my mattress. Sure enough, she found it and left the house. She came back hours later, with more drugs and still high off cocaine, or whatever shit she was using at the time. That was a year before Hank took me in and Teddy ran to New York. I didn't find the opportunity to take him anymore. I felt awful, all I was thinking about was how stupid my hiding space was. I could have hid it better."

Jay Halstead was disgusted by Bunny's actions. He had acquired so much hate for that woman and so much love and compassion for the woman sitting in front of him, who he had the honor to call his wife.

"Er, that wasn't your fault." He cupped her chin into his hands and stared into her eyes. "Bunny is poison. She would have searched high and low and found it anyway. You're were so strong Erin, especially for your brother. I feel honored to have you as my wife"

"I just want our child to have so much better than I had. She deserves better."

"Of course, babe. Our child will have two amazing parents that love her to death, and would do anything to protect her." Jay smiled as he put his hand protectively on her stomach. "We'll bring our family here and grow old together, Erin Halstead."

She smiled at him with so much love and compassion. Tears formed in her eyes. "You are such an amazing husband, Jay."

"You deserve nothing less, Erin." He smiled and brought his lips to hers.

"Erin, I don't want to ruin the mood, but I have a question to ask you. Do you want Bunny to know about us, your pregnancy, or your condition." Jay asked after they parted lips.

She thought about it, he was making a valid point. If Bunny saw them, she would be pissed and want to be part of their lives, but she didn't want that. She could not put her child through that.

"No. I don't want her to know. Our daughter will never know Bunny. I want better for her. I know that sounds selfish, I mean she's my mom, but no. All she does is bring poison and disappointment in my life. I don't want our daughter going through that."

"Couldn't agree more." Jay said. "I don't want our daughter to know her. I'll make sure she doesn't"

Erin nodded. "She won't. Thank you for supporting me on this"

"Thank you for opening up to me and telling me about your past. It means a lot that you trust me with it."

"Well I trusted you enough to marry you, and have your child. I can trust you with my past too." Erin smirked. "You know, you never talk about your past. At war, Will, your mother. You don't have to, but I would love to know more about you."

Jay froze. He never talked about war with anyone, but Mouse. He was scared to open up, but the woman in front of him was his wife, the mother of his child, the love of his life. She opened up about her past and it's about time he opened up about his.

"You're right." Jay said. "I don't. It's really hard for me to talk about. But I do need to open up to someone, especially you Erin." He took a deep breath and continued, as Erin squeezed his hand to support him. "It was awful out there, seeing dead bodies everywhere you walk. This one time, I ran into a danger zone and was shot multiple times. I could've died if it wasn't for Mouse getting me out of there. He risked his own life to save mine. He didn't have to come and get me, but he did. He almost died because of me. That moment has haunted me every day since. We've been close ever since." Tears were falling down his face.

"How did you handle it when you got back?" Erin asked wiping the tears that fell down her husband's' face. She was heartbroken at the events her husband experienced in his life.

"I didn't handle it well. I came home to find out that my mother had weeks to live. My father was God knows where, sleeping with God knows who. Will wasn't around. He was partying off in New York, or wherever he was at the time. I only had Mouse; he helped me. I stayed as sober as I could for my mother. So I can spend time with her before she… before she passed. After she died, I checked out. I almost drank myself to death multiple times. I didn't well at all. I had neverending nightmares. After a while, I joined the police academy and it distracted me for a while, it forced me to sober up and stay sane and then I joined Intelligence.

"I'm so sorry, Jay. That's sounds awful." Erin said as she grazed his cheek.

He nodded and looked at the fire. She grabbed his cheeks and forced him to face her.

"I don't want you to see me like this." Jay said.

"Hey, I'm your wife now. I'm glad you trusted me with this. I like knowing about your life before Intelligence, before me. It makes me love you more. You're stronger than you know, Jay."

"Thank you." Jay squeezed her hand.

She kissed his cheek. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Er." He put his arm around her as she brought her head to his chest. He kissed her cheek as they sat in silence staring at the scenery in front of them. It was dark out, but they could still see the beautiful lake, and the stars in the sky.

* * *

Erin woke up, the next morning, to find Jay staring at her with the biggest grin. "Good morning."

"Stop staring at me, Halstead." She smirked and brought her hands to her face in an attempt to hide her face.

He grabbed her hands and brought them down. "I can't help it, you're beautiful."

Erin blushed and smiled at her husband. "Stop it, it's morning and plus I'm huge and I don't look beautiful."

"C'mon, Er. You always look beautiful. And I love you like this." He turned to sit on his stomach and put both of his hands on her stomach. "You're carrying my child in here and that is very sexy."

Erin rolled her eyes and laughed at her cheesy husband she loved so much.

"You know I was thinking, we haven't talked about any possible baby names." Jay said smiling at the thought of their daughter.

Jay asked smiling at his wife as he traced circles on her arm. He was lying on his stomach next to his wife, who was lying down on her back.

"I may have a couple of ideas." Erin smiled at the thought of her baby girl. Jay smiled at her and awaited for her response. "I was thinking why don't we name her after your mom? I heard you talking to Will a while back. You said if you ever had a daughter you would name her after your mom. I think it's a great idea."

"Erin, you don't have to do that for me." Jay said. He loved Erin for willing to do this for him. In reality, he really wanted to name his daughter after his mother, but he didn't want to force Erin to do so.

"I want to do this for you. It's a beautiful way to commemorate the memory of your mother."

"You'd do that for me?" Jay asked grazing his face.

"Of course, Jay." Erin smiled as he crashed his lips against hers.

"I love you, Er. Thank you." Jay smiled at her.

"Lily Halstead. Wait we need a middle name." Erin said as they pulled apart.

"How about Sophie as the middle name?" Jay asked.

"I love it. Lily Sophie Halstead." Erin said smiling.

"It's perfect." Jay said kissing his wife again, this time more intimately.

* * *

Jay and Erin walked up the stairs of their apartment building after their getaway to Wisconsin. Halstead had his arm around his wife trying to support her.

As they reached their apartment door, there was a woman sitting down against their door.

"Bunny?" Erin asked confused.

"Bunny, what are you doing here?" Jay asked angrily grasping his wife harder.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**I am so sorry it took me this long to get the chapter out. I was trying to figure out where to take this chapter. I hope you like the end product. I will try to update sooner, I already have some of it written. Thank you for the support and the feedback. Please review and leave suggestions :)**

* * *

Jay and Erin walked up the stairs of their apartment building after their getaway to Wisconsin. Halstead had his arm around his wife trying to support her.

As they reached their apartment door, there was a woman sitting down against their door.

"Bunny?" Erin asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked angrily grasping his wife harder.

"When did that happen?" Bunny said disappointedly pointing to Erin's large baby bump.

"Don't you dare come here, and speak of our child like that." Jay said angrily. "Er, why don't you go inside." He handed her the keys not taking his gaze off Bunny.

"This is between me and my daughter."

"No, it's not. As her husband, it's between you and me."

"So you got married and knocked up. Baby, what did I tell you? This life isn't for you."

"I think you should go." Jay was livid at the mind tricks Bunny was trying to play with his wife, yet again.

"I'm your mother, Erin." Bunny said looking directly at Eirn.

"Not in the ways that count." Erin replied firmly.

"Please let me be apart of your life."

"I'm sorry mom, no." Erin said holding on to her husband's hand.

"You did this." Bunny said hitting her fists on Halstead's chest.

"It's all me, mom." Erin replied creating a distance between her mother and her husband.

"You need to go now, Bunny. And don't come back." Jay yelled.

"This isn't over." Bunny looked at both of them angrily and headed down the stairs.

"That woman disgusts me. I'm sorry you have to keep dealing with her. You okay, babe?" Halstead asked as they entered the apartment.

"Yeah. I needed to do that. It's always hard, especially with Bunny. She doesn't deserve to know about my condition. I can't trust her, and to be honest I can't afford to give her the chance, I mean we have a baby to think about. I don't want her a part of this baby's life, she already broke me enough."

Jay didn't want to say anything to upset his wife, but he completely agreed. There was no way Bunny will ever know his daughter, if he had anything to do with it.

"Thank you for helping me with this, Jay." She said grazing Jay's cheek.

"Always, Er." Jay said pulling her into his chest and kissing her head.

* * *

"I got it." Jay yelled from the living room, where he was watching TV, when he heard the doorbell ring. Erin was in the bedroom getting dressed after a warm shower.

"Justin, Olive. Nice to see you both." Jay smiled at the couple and then looked down at their little one, who was in his car seat that Justin was carrying. "Hi, Daniel. Come on in guys."

"It's nice to see you, Jay." Olive smiled as she hugged him.

"Jay." Justin said as his jaw tightened. After all this time, he still was not fond of Jay Halstead.

"Hey, guys." Erin said as she came out of their bedroom.

"Erin. You have really gotten bigger since we last saw you." Olive smiled and went to hug her sister-in-law.

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's almost time."

"I can't wait to meet your little girl." Olive said.

"You and me both," Jay said as he got behind his wife and put his hands around her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you guys for coming. We missed you." Erin said as she motioned them to come sit on the couch. "Hank should be here any second now."

"Let me help you in the kitchen." Olive said as she followed Erin to the kitchen to grab the food.

"What do you need help with?"

"The salad needs to be mixed." Erin smiled as she pointed to the salad bowl.

As Olive and Erin brought the food to the table, Erin admired her husband as he played with Daniel. Seeing him with kids warmed her heart, and soon enough they would have their own daughter.

"I think this one needs a diaper change." Jay smirked as he smelled the baby's diaper.

"Jay, why don't you change him on the changing table in the baby's room." Erin smiled at him and he raised his eyebrows at her. "What? You need the practice."

"True." Jay smirked as he carried Daniel to his daughter's room as Olive followed after him.

Erin watched from the door as Jay began to change Daniel's diaper.

"Wait, Jay. You have to.." Olive tried to warn him, but it was too late. Daniel had already peed on Jay's face.

Erin and Olive started laughing at Halstead who was not amused.

"This isn't funny." Jay said.

"It is actually, baby." Erin smirked. "At least we're not having a boy, because you clearly do not know how to change a boy's diaper."

He rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Let me take over, you go wash up." Olive said taking over her son's diaper change.

Jay left the room as Erin continued to laugh at him.

"What happened to you?" Justin asked as Jay entered the living room.

"Don't ask." Jay said as he entered his bedroom, Erin following him.

"You've got to admit that was a little funny." Erin smirked.

He stared at her and she raised her eyebrow. "Okay, maybe a little."

"You go shower, I'll finish setting up the table." Erin said.

He nodded, gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips, and entered the bathroom.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Erin Halstead got out of her car and started walking up the stairs of the precinct. She was visiting her husband to have lunch with him.

"Erin." She heard the all-too familiar voice call her name. She turned around and there she was.

"Bunny. What are you doing here?" Erin asked.

"Since when did you call me, Bunny?"

"Since, I became really sick of your shit, Bunny." Erin replied.

"C'mon, Erin. This isn't life you want. This." She pointed at her expanding stomach. "You want this? With that awful man you call your husband, who doesn't deserve you baby."

"You can't come here and talk about my husband like that. He's the best thing that ever happened to me, and our baby is the best thing that ever happened to us. So you know what, get the hell out of here."

"You really want this? A baby? Erin, this isn't your life. Trust me, you do not want a baby. You should have never listened to Hank Voight. I told you that man is poison and he's only going to get you killed, now look at you. You ended up pregnant. This isn't you, baby. Come with me, we'll give the baby up for adoption and you can live with me." Erin was getting infuriated at this point.

"Don't you dare come here and think you can get inside my head." She paused as she felt a pain on her stomach. "You do not control me. This is exactly the life I want, with my amazing husband and our daughter. So do us all a favor and leave us the hell alone." She was screaming and the district could hear.

All of a sudden, Erin Halstead felt an excruciating pain on her stomach she held it and screamed. "Jay."

Halstead was coming down the stairs, after hearing the commotion. "ERIN!"

He ran as fast as he could and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"My baby." Bunny cried.

"You did this." Jay screamed at her. "You need to leave now. If I ever see you again so help me God you'll wish you were dead."

"Erin. Baby look at me, you're going to be okay."

"What's going on?" Voight yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Hank." Jay cried. "We need to get her to the hospital now."

"Let's go." Hank screamed. He dogged Bunny as he ran to his Escalade and opened the door for Jay to jump into the back seat, as he carried his wife. Halstead had never been more scared in his entire life. The life of his wife and his daughter were on the line. All he wanted was for them to be okay. Tears streamed down his face as he felt liquid seap under his wife's unconscious body and onto his clothes staining them.

"Baby, stay with me please."

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	32. Chapter 31

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been out of town so I haven't had a chance to come around to finishing this chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please Review and give me** **feedback :)**

* * *

"Erin. Baby look at me, you're going to be okay."

"What's going on?" Voight yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Hank." Jay cried. "We need to get her to the hospital now."

"Let's go." Hank screamed. He dogged Bunny as he ran to his Escalade and opened the door for Jay to jump into the back seat, as he carried his wife.

Voight jumped in the car and drove off. He turned the sirens on and tried to get there as fast as he can.

He looked the rear-view mirror to see his son in law crying at the sight of his unconscious wife. Tears formed in Voights eyes, an emotion he only felt when it came to his wife and his family.

"Erin, please. Baby, you're going to be okay. You're both going to be okay."

The hospital doors opened and Dr. Will Halstead saw the sight of his sister-in-law in the arms of his brother, alongside a very worried Hank Voight.

"Dr. Manning, I need to get an OR ready, stat." Will screamed as he rolled a bed so his brother can put Erin Halstead down.

"Jay, we're going to do what we can. Dr. Rhodes is going to start until her OB gets here. We've notified her."

Jay nodded and went to the other side of the room and collapsed against the wall.

After the surgery began, Will guided his brother to the viewing room of the operating room where the surgery was taking place, but breaking down seeing his wife in that predicament, Will took him back into the waiting room where he once again broke down on the floor.

"Jay." Nadia called out when she entered the hospital waiting room.

Jay got up and collapsed into Nadia's arms. She wrapped her arms around her as he cried in her shirt.

Jay didn't know how much time passed, his memory was a blur, but when the emergency room doors opened, Hank was standing by Halstead with a strong grip on Jay's shoulder.

"Jay," Dr. Rhodes said, as he entered the waiting room. Both Voight and Halstead, got up and approached the Doctor.

"How's my wife and my baby?"

"She's just got out of surgery. She lost a lot of blood, but it went as well as expected. She's being moved to a room. We had to medically induce her into a coma, but she's stable." Tears streamed down his face.

"Erin's in a coma?" Jay barely got the words out as the tears streamed down his face.

"Damn it." Voight said angrily as he desired to hit something.

"This is the best thing for her right now, there are no other options. She's critical but she's stable. On a brighter note, you're a father to a beautiful baby girl."

"She's okay?" Jay asked emotionally as he smiled.

"She's perfect. She was born 6 pounds, 7 inches. Do you have a name for her?"

"My...my wife and I wanted her to be named.. after my late mother. Her name is Lily. Lily Sophie Halstead" Jay barely got the words out he was crying heavily.

"It's beautiful, Jay." Hank said turning to face his son-in-law and tapping his back.

"Thanks, Hank." Jay said smiling.

"Do you want to come meet your daughter? April will lead you to the nursery." Dr. Rhodes said.

Jay smiled and nodded and looked back at Voight.

"Go meet your daughter." Hank said pulling him into a hug. Hank sensed how afraid his son-in-law was. He too was scared. His daughter was in a coma and there was nothing he could do. He didn't know how to feel or how to help Jay. He wanted to take the pain away from all of them.

After they pulled away, Hank put both hand on his shoulders and said, "Erin's a fighter, she'll pull through this."

Jay nodded at Hank, wanting in all of his heart to believe him. Then he turned around, and followed April Sexton.

The nurse brought him into the nursery filled with several cribs.

April picked up his baby girl from one of the cribs labeled "Erin Halstead" under the mother's name.

When he saw his wife's name his heart broke. He needed to see her. He wanted her to be there when he held their baby girl for the first time. He wanted to see her hold her. He wanted her to be okay. Tears streamed down his face.

"Jay, meet your daughter, Lily Sophie Halstead."

His heart dropped when he saw his daughter for the first time. He fell in love with her instantly.

"She's so beautiful." Jay said smiled at his newborn, as April handed Lily to him.

"Hi Lil, I'm your dad." He paused and repeated as tears streamed down his face as he gently played with her tiny fingers. "I'm your dad. You're so beautiful." Jay said emotionally as he smiled at his newborn baby girl in awe.

He gently kissed the top of her forehead.

"So she's okay?" Halstead asked.

"She's perfectly healthy, Jay. Congratulations." Halstead nodded and the smiled. "We'll probably keep her here for a day or two, but then you should take her home."

"How about my wife?"

"She's stable, but we can't predict when she's going to wake up. These things are unpredictable."

Jay nodded with disappointment, although he wasn't going to lose hope. His wife was going to get through it.

As he looked into his daughter's gorgeous eyes he said, "Your mom is going to make it through this, Lil. I promise. She is the strongest person I know, she's a fighter. Like you, baby girl. We are going to spoil you like no tomorrow. I love you Lily, so much." Tears streamed down his face.

After five minutes of holding her she began to fuss and cry.

"She's hungry. Do you want to feed her?" April Sexton asked.

"I'd love to." Jay said smiling at his daughter.

"Okay let's move you to the room Erin is in." As he heard those words he was heartbroken. He was scared he was going to have a breakdown when he saw her in that predicament. He vowed to have their daughter keep him calm.

The nurse walked them to the room Erin was in and left to go get the baby formula.

"Erin." Jay cried as he saw her with tubes all over her body. She had a huge tube on her mouth. Jay went and held her hand and squeezed it. "You're going to make it through this. You're a fighter. I love you so much. Lily's here, she's perfect baby. You're going to love her." Jay said staring at his daughter as tears streamed down his face. He was so in awe and entirely in love at the life he and Erin had created. He wanted nothing more to see those hazel eyes of his beautiful wife brighten up as she held their daughter for the first time. He needed her to wake up, there was no way he would be able to do this alone.

"Here's her bottle and a pillow, detective." The nurse said coming back into the room.

"Thank you." Jay smiled at the nurse and went to sit on the rocking chair by the bed to feed his daughter. The nurse adjusted pillow for him and showed him the correct way to hold the bottle.

Jay picked it up immediately. His baby was swallowing intensively.

"She was hungry." Jay said admiring his first moment of feeding his daughter.

"She was. You're a natural at this." The nurse said smiling at him.

"He is." Will Halstead said as he entered the room. "I got this."

"Let me know if you guys need anything" The nurse said heading out the door.

"Thank you April." Will called out to her. Then he turned his attention to his brother feeding his daughter, "Hi daddy."

"Hi bro." Jay said smiling at his brother.

"She's beautiful, Jay." Will said as he kneeled down next to the rocking chair to look at his niece.

Jay smiled at his brother. "Thank you, Will. I'm so in love with her." Will saw tears stream down Jay's face.

"Erin's going to be fine, Jay." Will said getting up to his feet and squeezing Jay's shoulder.

"Thank you, Will, for everything." Jay said.

"What are brothers for? I know I wasn't there when mom was dying, but I'm not that person anymore. I'm here for you and your family."

"Glad to hear that." Jay said smiling at Will.

Jay went back to admiring his daughter in his arms. Will realized this was the perfect picture moment, so he took out his phone and took a picture of Jay smiling at his daughter while feeding her.

After Lily had finished the bottle, Will helped Jay adjust her to his shoulder so he can gently burp her.

"Do you want to hold your niece?" Jay asked his brother.

"Of course." Will smiled as Jay handed Lily to him.

"She's so precious, Jay." Will said as he admired his tiny niece in his arms.

Jay smiled at his daughter and looked back at his wife. He needed her to wake up, he needed Erin. There was no way he can handle the loss of his wife.

After Will handed Lily back to Jay, he said. "I'm going to send Hank in. You ready for that?"

Jay nodded.

"Lil, meet your grandpa Hank. Although so many people are scared of him, he does have a soft side especially for you." Jay Halstead said as he handed his daughter to Voight.

"If boys aren't afraid enough of your father, he's the one that will scare them away" WIll said smirking. Voight glared at him. "You are kind of scary, Hank. Just putting it out there".

"Damn straight.

"Hey, watch your language around my daughter." Jay said. After saying it he couldn't believe it, he was a father. He was a father to a beautiful baby girl.

"Do the Halstead brothers think they're funny, Lil. Don't worry they're are about to get their butts kicked." Hank said joyfully talking to his granddaughter.

Jay and Will laughed at Voights comment.

"She's beautiful. Jay, she has your eyes." Hank said patting Halstead on the back.

"Thanks, Hank." Jay said smiling at his father in law.

"Erin's going to make it through this, Jay. You have to have faith."

"I know she will." Jay replied as he stared at his strong wife on that hospital bed.

* * *

 **Please Review**


End file.
